Arrows of Aslan
by Queen Su
Summary: LOTR/CON crossover. All of the Pevensies are in Middle Earth, but an evil has befallen them; Susan and Arwen are kidnapped by an unknown villian. A stom is brewing in the east once again. Can the races of Middle Earth band together to defeat this evil?
1. The Ride

**The Ride**

I marched out of the castle hall and into the sunny, cheery courtyard. The flowers bloomed in the flower beds and white wisps of clouds raced across the bluest sky before fading into the west. Unfortunately, I didn't notice all these things as I walked into the large barn that stood to the right of the hall. The sun bounced off the marble walls, and cast its golden rays though the windows, illuminating the stall way.

"Your Majesty, Clisendal is ready." The stable boy, Collin said.

"Thank you. The saddle bags have provisions, correct?" I asked as he led my stallion, Clisendal towards me. Clisendal was white and had a black mane and tail with black socks near his hooves.

"Yes, my lady. Is there anything else I can get you?" He replied.

"No, thank you." I answered as the young, brunette headed boy helped me mount into the copper colored, sidesaddle. "I shall be riding most of the day westward if anyone asks you where I am. Thank you, Collin."

"You're welcome, your majesty." He called, as I rode out of the barn into the morning sunshine.

Clisendal quickly walked towards the towering cream colored gate. Making sure my bow and quiver were secure on my back, I rode out of the gate and turned Clisendal westward. Cantering him though a meadow that had a myriad of wildflowers, I thought about the heated discussion I had with the High King the night before.

"_I don't think you should leave the country, dear sister, not with battle at hand. I don't know what to think about you courting Prince Rabadash either. You know the ways of Calormen; slaves, taxes, and many laws. We would not want to bring those things to Narnia." Peter said concerning the matter of courting the Prince of Calormen. _

"_Peter, I think Prince Rabadash is the perfect person! He is charming, handsome, chivalrous, and a great warrior! What is not to like about him? I will be in Tashbaan while Edmund and Lucy are here at the castle. I will be alright. Anyway, what could possibly go wrong?" I challenged. _

"_I just do not trust him or his father, the Tisroc. It would not be wise of us to send you to Tashbaan. I will not let you go." He replied._

"_Peter! You are too overprotective. You said that I could visit Tashbaan a week ago. If you don't let me go, you would be breaking your promise to me." I shot back, irritated._

"_The matter is closed. You will _not_ go and court Prince Rabadash." He replied ending the conversation. _

I made Clisendal pick up a fast gallop and the thick wooded forest ahead closed in around us.

_Peter should let me go! I do not see a problem with the matter. The High King is just being stubborn because he does not like Prince Rabadash. _My thoughts shifted. _I wish Lucy was riding with me and was not in Beruna today. She always understands and would listen to my troubles right now._ I sighed and started daydreaming about Prince Rabadash to take my mind off the matter. _He is so handsome and courteous too!_

The sun had ridden to midday and was now stretching towards the western mountains. I trotted near a cool, clear, bubbling, stream and dismounted on the lush bank. Looking in the saddlebag, I found the meal prepared for me. Letting Clisendal loose to graze on the fertile grass, I sat under a blooming cheery tree and listened to the trees as they whispered to each other. The laughing brook and the rustling trees forced me to forget my troubles and I started enjoying the afternoon.

Clisendal wandered downstream as I lingered on my midday meal. After a bit of rest in the soft grass, I whistled to Clisendal, remounted, and continued though the hushed forest. The trees began to look older and quieter as I wandered away from the stream.

After a while of riding I began to notice a difference about the wood._ How strange. This part of the forest is thicker and the trees are closer together. I must be near the Western Wild. _I thought. Glancing upward, I noted that I could hardly see the sky though the canopy of branches above me. That's when I decided to turn around and find my way back to the stream.

Riding towards the direction of the brook, Clisendal seemed nervous and tense. He started prancing in place. I tried to stop him but he backed up and reared; I lost my balance and nearly fell off. He bolted as I clung to his neck, trying to gather the reins. His hooves beat against the earth like thunder. I lost my stirrup and felt myself slipping off sideways.

_Oh Aslan help me! _I pleaded. Finally, I grabbed the right rein and pulled his neck around, turning him into a tight circle. He stopped, breathing hard. I paused, trembling. Exhaling deeply, I tried to calm my shaken spirit. Then I slowly walked Clisendal out, calming him down, while I looked for the stream.

_Where is it? I thought for sure that we hadn't ridden far from the cheery tree. Maybe I should ask the trees if they know. _I considered.

"Excuse me, trees? Do you know where the cherry tree that sits by the stream is located?" I asked in a gracious tone.

Silence. Not one tree answered my question and were as still as statues.

Beginning to get nervous, I glanced about me._ The trees will not answer me and I cannot find the stream or the cherry tree. Why did Clisendal spook? What scared him? The sun is setting and I cannot find my way back. Will Peter know I'm gone? How will I find my way back to Cair Paravel?_

For a moment, I listened hard for the sound of running water. All of a sudden I heard a shout and the sound of clashing swords. I rode toward the noise and came out of the dense forest.


	2. A Different World

**A Different World**

"Gimli, my friend, how did you like Fangorn Forest?" Legolas asked, as they rode out of the ancient forest. The golden plains of Rohan stretched out before their eyes, and the sun started setting in the west.

"The journey was uh… most enjoyable." Gimli replied, his gruff voice penetrating the silence in that clung to the air.

Arod strode out of the forest his powerful muscles making the soft dirt collapse under his hooves. Suddenly, Legolas made him halt, and listened back into the forest.

"What is it now?" Gimli demanded in an annoyed tone.

"Horses hooves; they are very near."

"From the forest?"

"Yes... the horse just halted… he is now walking in the opposite direction."

"Why would there be a horse in Fangorn?" Gimli pondered out loud.

"That is exactly the question on my mind." Legolas echoed.

Both of them heard another sound much closer. Footsteps; heavy and loud.

"Orcs!" Gimli shouted dismounting as he spotted the Orcs approaching from the right side of the wood.

Legolas swept his bow off his shoulder, drawing an arrow to his ear. Gimli gripping his ax he charged, and the contest began.

"Two," Gimli yelled.

"Four," was the reply from Legolas.

A few moments later they both noticed that the Orcs were falling faster than they were killing them. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past Legolas' shoulder, he turned as the arrow struck an Orc behind him.

"Five!" Gimli answered letting out another war cry.

"Nine!"

Erie shadows of the ancient forest crept along the dry grass as the sun sank, and stretched towards the Dwarf, the Elf, and the Orcs. The battle continued and the two friends swiftly fell the Orcs.

"Eleven!" Gimli shouted as he hewed the last Orc's legs out from under him.

Legolas did not reply and stared at a white horse that walked out of the forest towards them. A young lady led the horse, she clothed in dark purple, her hair fell to the middle of her back, and her gown had gold trimming all along the hems. A golden crown rested on her dark brown hair; the affect was striking. Legolas noticed that she had a bow and quiver full of red feathered arrows. He looked around and began to count.

Gimli walked up to his friend as the lady approached them.

Legolas turned sharply towards Gimli and asked, "How many?"

"Eleven. You?" Gimli answered glaring at him. The lady that stood before Gimli seemed to have said something to the dwarf before Legolas interrupted them.

"Fourteen. I count fifty-one lying dead." He replied. Gimli and Legolas turned their heads and stared at the lady in shock.

--

_Thwack!_ A black arrow hit the tree next to me. I peered out at the grassy plain that stretched for miles and saw a band of creatures fighting a young man and a dwarf. Another arrow whistled past my ear. About ten of the creatures spotted me, and charged. I quickly galloped back into the trees. Turning, I saw the creatures that were pursuing me, halt. Several of them shot arrows into the forest; missing me by a few yards.

Sliding my bow off my back, I pulled an arrow onto the string, and released it among them. One fell; the others retreated as I loosened more arrows upon them. I dispatched them one by one, soon the last one fell and I aimed my bow towards the main combat.

As I shot my arrows, I looked more closely at who I was defending. The dwarf had a reddish-brown curly beard; he was stocky and was fighting with an ax.

The young man was quite tall, and had long blonde hair. He expertly strung his bow and released his arrows like lightning.

The creatures had somehow circled them, one raised his bow, and slowly pulled a black arrow onto his string, he aimed the arrow right at the man's back. _Let's get rid of this coward. _I thought as I raised my bow and loosened the arrow with a satisfying twang. The arrow flew over the young man's shoulder and pierced my victim in the heart.

The battle subsided and I dismounted off of Clisendal. I wearily led my horse out of the wood. Cringing, I wove in and out of the dead bodies. _What are these creatures? I have never seen them in Narnia. The faces are so ugly and the smell is awful! _I thought as I approached the warriors.

"May I have the pleasure of an introduction?" I smiled.

The young man just gazed at the surroundings, but the dwarf answered my question. "I am Gimli, son of Gloin." He slightly bowed and glanced at the man.

The young man turned to Gimli and inquired, "How many?"

"Eleven. You?"

"Fourteen. I counted fifty-one dead." He responded. They both turned, staring at me with a look of admiration.

"Gentlemen, would you please tell me why you stand there gawking at me?" I asked getting uncomfortable under their intense stare.

"My lady, you shot twenty-six Orcs." Gimli said seriously.

"Orcs? Is that what these vermin's are called? I have never heard of such a creature in Narnia." I queried. Turning to the blond haired man, I said. "Young man, I would love an introduction."

I saw Gimli hide a smile.

"Forgive me; I am Legolas, Prince of the Mirkwood Elves. May I ask what Narnia is? Who may you be?" Legolas said politely, giving me a deep bow.

"There is nothing to be forgiven. I am Queen Susan the Gentle of Cair Paravel, my brother is High King Peter the Magnificent. Have you not been to Cair Paravel?" I spoke dipping a formal curtsy.

"No I have not. You are in the land of Rohan, just outside of the forest, Fangorn." Legolas informed me.

"Is that a land in the Western Wild?" My eyebrows shot up. _This is strange. Where am I?_

"Western Wild? We are in Middle Earth." Gimli answered looking a bit confused.

"Middle Earth? You mean to tell me that I am not in Narnia?" I said. _Is this a different world? How could I have blundered into this place?_

"Yes... I think." Gimli thoughtfully stroked his beard

My eyes widened. _What's going to happen? Peter, Edmund, and Lucy will be sick with worry! Should I trust Legolas and Gimli? Oh Aslan, what should I do?_

--

Peter walked into the library and found Edmund reading on the window seat. A breeze fluttered thought the open window, rustling the red velvet curtains.

"Edmund, have you seen Susan today? I have looked everywhere for her and cannot find her." Peter asked the younger king.

"I met her for breakfast; she did not look very happy and did not say much. I have not seen her since. Why?" He replied looking up from his book; _The History of the Lone Islands_.

"Susan and I had a discussion…more like an argument, and I am worried." Peter sighed heavily.

"Peter, forgive me if I'm being nosey, but what was the argument about?"

"Prince Rabadash."

"I'm assuming that didn't go so well." Edmund guessed adjusting the cushion behind his back.

"No. That's why I'm worried. I have asked almost everyone in the castle and no one has seen her since this morning." Peter said in a grave tone.

"Where would she have gone? You're sure that you have looked everywhere?"

"Yes of course! I even sent someone to Beruna!" Peter cried.

The kings sat together in silence, both in deep thought. A voice interrupted their thoughts, making them both jump up from where they were sitting.

"Your Majesties excuse me, but I have some information on Queen Susan." A dwarf that severed in King Peter's court said.

Peter turned towards him and asked, "What is your news?"

"Collin, the stable boy, saw Her Highness this morning. Collin?" The old dwarf replied and turned to the boy behind him.

Collin stepped forward; shaking.

"Please, tell us what news you bring." Peter said gently, seeing the boy's trembling.

"S-sir." Collin's voice faltered.

"Go on. What happened?" Edmund encouraged.

"Well…" Collin replied, trying to gather his audacity. He had never spoken to the Narnian kings, except when taking orders from them. "Queen Susan came into the stable this morning and asked for Clisendal to be saddled. I couldn't help but noticed that Her Majesty seemed a little upset. I helped the Queen mount and she rode out of the stable."

"Did you see which way she went?" Edmund questioned.

"I did not Your Highness…I'm sorry." He replied sympathetically.

"You are not at fault, Collin. Thank you kindly for the news. You may both be dismissed." The High King said graciously.

"You're welcome, Sir." Collin answered, before following the dwarf out of the room.

--

"The day is growing short. Let us go and question the guards at the main gate." Peter said after they had a lavish supper.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Edmund teased playfully, saluting his older brother.

They strode down to the courtyard. The sun was setting and the rays reflected off the clouds creating a rainbow of colors. The golden light streamed though the west tower and lit the courtyard with a soft summer haze. The gatehouse stood near the large castle gate; looking imposing. The stones stretched towards the vast sky, and looked like as if they were guarding Cair Paravel.

The kings rushed towards the gatehouse, fearing the worst.

The guards that had been on duty that morning said that the Queen had rode out at about mid-morning and rode west.

"…she has not yet returned." The guard said finishing what he had remembered.

"Thank Aslan that she did not ride south! I had feared that she might have gone to Calormen." Edmund said to Peter later as they walked to the garden to talk privately.

"I had feared that as well, but we still do not know where she went. I wouldn't rule Calormen out yet." Peter said wisely. "We have to organize a search team. We are going to look for her."

They paced around a gushing fountain while they made their plans. The birds started to quiet as dark clouds came creeping up to the castle. The sun had already faded behind the mountains and night was coming on quickly.

"When shall we leave?" Edmund asked finishing up their plans. "Tomorrow morning?"

"No tonight."

"Peter! We cannot possibly find her tonight! There is a storm approaching. Didn't you see the billowing clouds? Can't you hear the rumbling thunder?" Edmund burst out.

"We can't leave her out there!"

"Susan is not a little kid. She can protect herself. I think we should wait until dawn."

"I just don't want to leave her out there!"

"I understand, but we won't be able to make any progress in searching for her in the dark with a rainstorm bearing down upon us. It would be wise to wait until morning. Agreed?"

Peter was silent for a few moments and the only thing that could be heard were the murmuring of far off voices and a cricket chirped in the dark green bush next to them. A light cool rain started to bless the earth and the thunder stormed closer.

Finally he sighed, "Agreed."


	3. Seeking and Searching

**Seeking and Searching**

"If I understand correctly, you're Queen Susan the Gentle from the castle Cair Paravel in the land of Narnia. You're a follower of Aslan the Great Lion and you reign with your brothers and sister…um…King Peter, King Edmund, and…" Gimli shot me a qizzical look.

"Queen Lucy."

"Ah! Queen Lucy. You were riding in the woods when your horse spooked and then after you calmed him down, you heard our battle with the Orcs." He finished.

"That is correct, Master Gimli. Let's see if I can relay your story correctly." I smiled at him. "You traveled to Fangorn Forest because of a promise you and Legolas made some years ago. You promised that if Legolas took you to Fangorn than you would take him to the Glittering Caves. You were riding out of the forest when a band of Orcs attacked you. That's when I heard the battle and came to help."

"Correct my dear lady!" Gimli exclaimed.

We had been riding abreast for several hours. The sun had already hid itself behind the horizon and a cool breeze fluttered through my hair.

"Where are we traveling to Prince Legolas?" I asked glancing in his direction.

"We ride to Minis Tirith to see King Aragorn, m'lady," he murmured.

"How far do we have to ride?" I asked trying to pick up the conversation.

"Two days and a little more; riding at a steady space, we shall make camp in about an hour."

_These two are not great traveling companions are they? I am glad I decided to trust them. I wouldn't want to be out here alone. _I sighed.

"Please, if you will, tell me more about Middle Earth." I encouraged as we crossed a vast plain stretching for miles.

As we rode they both told me bits and pieces of the history of the world and a bit about each country. They told me about King Aragorn and about other kings as well (only I couldn't remember there names). Legolas explained that he was an Elf, and I realized earlier that I had mistaken him for a human.

After what seemed like forever, Legolas finally announced, "We shall set up camp here."

The place he had chosen was a small flat area with large boulders on the north and east sides. Tall light green grass and loose pebbles covered the soft ground.

_I am exhausted! _I groaned inwardly as I stumbled off my stallion. I rapidly stripped the tack off his back and grabbed the saddlebags. I slid the bit out of his mouth and let him roam freely. I threw my things down in a pile beside one of the boulders as Legolas and Gimli built a small fire.

"Is there anything I may help with?" I graciously asked. _They better let me help with something! I hate doing nothing while other people wait on me. _

"Not at the moment, Lady Susan." Legolas answered pulling several things out from their saddlebags, "Do you need provisions?"

"I thank you for the offer, and no I do not need provisions tonight. Are you sure you don't need any help?" I persisted.

"Yes I am. Why don't you rest?" He responded firmly.

_I want to help, but I'm just so tired. I'm too tired to eat. Maybe he's right. _I gently laid my head down onto my saddle pad. The soft night sounds and the whisperings of my companions made my eyelids heavy. Soon, I was breathing rhythmically and was dreaming of the Prince of Calormen.

--

I flipped over on to my back. My mind was foggy, and my eyes were heavy from sleep. Morning dew had soaked my cloak and the sun beat down upon me.

_Where am I? _I asked myself. A shadow of a man bent over me. My heart beat wildly and my hand flew to my dagger. I jumped up and pressed my dagger into the man's neck.

"Don't move." I commanded breathing hard.

_Oh what a fool I am! It's only Legolas! _I stepped back, "Forgive me, Prince Legolas, you startled me."

I removed the dagger from his neck and cleaned the blood off the blade.

He glanced at Gimli who was gathering their things together, "I am at fault. I should have called to awaken you." He replied coolly, wiping the blood off his neck.

"Then all is well." I sighed.

_Why did you behave that way Susan? You're a Queen! _I thought angrily._ It is because I am nervous and don't trust either of them. _.

"We shall be leaving shortly." Legolas nodded.

I called to Clisendal, collected my things, and saddled him in no time. Soon we were riding under the immense blue sky. There was an awkward silence as we traveled.

I looked about and made note of some details. _Gimli seems uncomfortable upon his mount. He is really kind, tough but kind. Legolas is unlike anyone I have ever met. He is quiet; yet graceful and royal. _

_At least everything came through with my transition from Narnia… _Then I gasped and stopped my horse. _I don't have my horn! I had it before I Clisendal bolted. _I thought in horror. _That might have been helpful here. _

"Is something wrong?" Gimli asked as they trotted back towards me.

"I lost a special horn when I came to this world. It must have fallen off my saddle when Clisendal got scared." I spoke of the ivory horn.

"I am sorry of your loss. Why was it special?" Legolas sympathized.

"Father Christmas presented the horn to me in the year we defeated the White Witch. It was said that every time somebody blew the horn it would bring strange help to the person who blew it."

Then I had to explain all about Father Christmas and the White Witch. I told them about Aslan sacrificing himself for Edmund, and that He rose again.

"You follow Eru?" Legolas questioned again.

"Eru," I puzzled.

Then they took turns explaining all about Eru and what He had done for Middle Earth.

The sun was setting once again, lighting the plain afire with a great splash of gold. The wind whistled by us steadily and several birds sang in the distance. As we rode the saddles creaked and groaned peacefully and the horse's hooves crunched the ground softly. We rode silently, enjoying the quiet evening.

Finally, Legolas broke the stillness and asked, "How long have you been an archer?"

"A while," I answered modestly.

"You shoot with great skill. It seems you do not empty your quiver."

"I am grateful for the compliment. Aslan has blessed me abundantly. As for my arrows, I do not empty my quiver. Aslan has also blessed me with a continuous supply of shafts." I revealed to them.

Legolas looked at me with awe, "Would you give me the pleasure of having a shooting match with me?" he challenged.

"The honor would be mine." I accepted.

"How about meeting me at dawn?"

"That would be wonderful!"

--

The next morning I met the Elf for the contest to find out who the better archer was. We had camped overnight in a glade in a small wooded area. The rising sun tried hard to peek through the high branches.

"What is to be the target?" Legolas inquired as we stood near the edge of the clearing.

Gimli positioned himself at safe distance and watched us closely.

"Does that small cherry near the top of the tree suffice?" I suggested trying hard to focus my eyes on the distant tree.

"That will work fine. I would like you to loosen your bow first."

"Are you sure?" I asked unevenly.

He nodded as I pulled an arrow out of my quiver. I quickly strung the arrow and released with a great speed. The arrow struck the cherry, spearing the exact middle.

Gimli cheered for me as Legolas pulled an arrow onto his long bow. He loosened the shaft with more speed than I had ever imagined.

I heard a faint sound and saw that my arrow had been split in half as his arrow pierced the center with a force so great that the cherry fell to the ground.

A grin spread across my face as I turned to him, "Well done. I am impressed by your skill."

"You struck well, m'lady," he said modestly shaking his blond hair off his shoulders.

I rewarded him with a deep curtsy and quickly turned to pack up for the last part of our journey.

--

Peter and Edmund sat upon their majestic steeds and gave commands to their search team. Finally, they all set rode out of the soaring archway of the massive castle gates.

The party broke into four different groups, the first heading north; the second riding south; the third searching the Eastern Sea coastline; the fourth looking west.

The kings led the fourth group together. They also sent a messenger to Beruna to inform Lucy about what had happened and to command her to return immediately to Cair Paravel.

The rainstorm that came in the night before had left the ground soggy. As the kings' team trotted through the open meadow the wet ground flecked their horses with dirt.

"Halt!" King Peter said putting up his hand and circling around to face the company.

Everyone came to a stop and waited patiently for the High King to speak.

"I would like everyone to dismount and lead their horses. I would like the trackers in the front and the Bloodhounds to go before us and try to pick up a scent. Everyone else watch carefully for any signs that my lead us to the Queen." The King instructed.

The talking Bloodhounds leapt forward and scampered into the brush of the forest. The rest of the group waited anxiously for their return.

The moments dragged on for the two brother-kings. Edmund stared up at the pale sky and wondered how Susan was faring. Peter gazed deeply into the wood before them praying that the talking dogs would find something. Everyone was startled when the dogs tore through the thicket.

The leader of the pack ran up to the kings and reported, "The rain last night has made it very difficult to pick up any smell," he paused trying to catch his breath. "We think we might have found the trail of the Queen's horse, but we are uncertain."

"Every well, lead on and show us where you may have found the scent." Edmund said without hesitation.

The dogs darted into the forest with the kings and trackers close at hand. They hunted for any sign of Queen Susan, but none was found by the time they stopped for the midday meal.

The kings sat together on the damp ground under a great oak tree and talked in low voices.

"We are getting near the Western Wild. Do you think she would have gone this far?" Edmund queried, taking a sip of fresh spring water from his flask.

"I am not sure. Should we ask the trees if they know anything about her?" Peter suggested.

"The trees are quiet and keep to themselves in this part of the country."

"I know. I just want to find Susan." Peter sighed, getting up from his finished meal. "We should continue our search."

The team looked and still there was no sign of their beloved queen. The sun had started to set on the horizon as they came upon the stream that Susan had rested at only the day before. Birds sang near the top of the trees and the laughing brook seemed to taunt their expedition.

Once in a while someone would find what they thought was a lead; everyone's hopes would rise. Unfortunately, none of them ever amounted to anything.

Everyone was discouraged and tired as they pitched camp. It was late at night and the moon had already waxed in the navy blue sky. Stars shimmered high above in the heavens, casting a faint glow upon the earth. No one bothered to light a fire or eat anything.

--

"Peter? Peter! Wake up. It is past dawn." Edmund whispered into his ear.

"Hmm?" he groaned slightly opening his eyes.

"Come on Peter!" Edmund poked his brother in the side.

"Oh alright," Peter rolled out of bed and groggily set to work.

Under an hour their group was ready to start. They all felt fresh and hopeful that they would find the queen. They scoured every inch of the wood, but once again found nothing. The men's motivation faded rapidly after a few hours.

"What are we going to do?" Edmund strode up to Peter.

"I truly don't know." He replied dismayed.

After a few moments of pondering together, Edmund spoke up. "Why don't we seek Aslan's advice?"

"I agree." He answered and dropped to his knees.

Edmund knelt beside him and put a hand on his older brother's shoulder, "Aslan, We desperately need your help. We don't know what to do. Please, show us the way. Grant us your guidance. Please protect Susan wherever she is and help us to find her soon. In Your blessed Name, Amen."

"Amen." Peter echoed softly.

They stood together with a new fire kindled in their hearts. A new determination rose within them.

Suddenly, they heard a shout, "I found something!"

The kings rushed towards the young man that had spoke.

"What is it?" Edmund asked fervently.

"Do you recognize this, your majesties?" He questioned holding up an object.

Both of the Kings gasped. This had been the evidence that they had been waiting for to prove that Queen Susan had traveled this way, but it was also proof that Aslan still cared for them.


	4. Love, Laughter, and Halflings

**Love, Laughter, and Halflings**

"Susan's horn," Edmund breathed.

Peter just stared in disbelief, fingering the delicate ivory horn.

"Shall I go and acquire the search team?" The brown haired boy who found the horn, inquired.

"No…no. Let them rest. King Edmund and I will continue the search and come back to you in no more than a few hours." The High King replied, securing the horn's supple leather strap into his shoulder.

"Your majesty, you should not go alone." He said, quite alarmed.

"I will not be alone. I shall be with King Edmund. Please bring our horses to us and inform the company of our departure." Peter commanded.

The boy quickly rushed back to retrieve the kings' horses and returned within moments. They mounted speedily, and set off through the forest.

"Last night's rain most likely washed the hoof prints away." Edmund pointed out.

"We will continue our journey south and west. We are probable to find some indication of Susan's fate." Peter answered without hesitation.

They were silent for a few moments, listening to the soft creaking of the saddles and the jingling of the silver bits. The powerfully muscled horses dipped their heads to match their gait, and silently submitted to their kindly masters.

Both of the kings had doubts in their minds. Would they ever find the Queen of Narnia? Might they find that she had fallen over the edge of a jagged cliff? Or had she been slain by some wild beast? Had she runaway never to return?

The woods were dark and the air heavy with silence. The towering trees swayed in the cold wind, and the sunlight had difficulty filtering through the canopy of immense branches. The Oak tree's leaves trembled with fear as if to warn the King's not to go a step farther. The horses had to pick their way through fallen timber and dense weeds. It was mid afternoon when they came to an overgrown thicket.

"Brother, ought we to travel through this here thicket? The Queen has not seemed to have gone this way. Wouldn't the shrubbery have been thinned and a path made if she had passed this way?" King Peter asked his younger brother's council.

Edmund had already vaulted off his horse and drew his sword, "You never know what kind of enchantments or evil magic is at work in this untamed land."

"A wise consideration." He said jumping off his dun colored horse.

The sliver blades tore through the bushy area. Dark brown branches crackled and snapped. Tall stalks were sliced in half; making their juices ooze. Thick, dark grass was slashed without almost any effort.

The young men ambitiously hacked their way through the thicket for some time.

"How long do you think we have been at this?" Edmund wondered as he slashed an entanglement of thorns.

"Maybe a few hours," was the breathless reply from the golden haired king.

"Let's stop for a rest." Edmund suggested, sweat glistening on his dark brown hair.

"All right."

They both stopped and sauntered wearily back to their loyal stallions that had been following them faithfully. The kings took their water flagons out of the saddlebags and stood quietly for a moment; drinking deeply.

Then they inspected their horses' tall, well-muscled legs, and their dull, gray hooves for any scratches or cracks.

"How is your horse faring?" Peter asked, patting his horse on his arched neck.

"He's fine. Are you ready to continue?" Edmund responded, drawing his sword.

Peter nodded and swept a mighty blow upon the dark vegetation in front of him.

After a while longer the Just King stopped, "Do you hear that?"

Peter paused in mid-swing, "What is the matter?"

"Nothing, unless my ears are deceiving me, I believe I hear a cricket singing to the setting sun." He responded, listening hard for the sound in the distance.

Peter grinned and replied, "I think we have finally come to the end of this mysterious wood. Look up!"

They eagerly gazed up at the treetops and saw golden rays of a setting sun sparkling through the shadowy branches.

"I thought the sun would have dipped behind the western mountains by now." Edmund stood there, perplexed by what he saw.

"I have thought of that as well." The High King said, "It may not be as late as we thought."

"Let us move on. We do not have much daylight left." Edmund wisely recommended his strong, deep voice penetrating the silent wood.

So the Narnian Kings pressed on. About half an hour later they broke out of the woodland and found a surprise waiting for them. Ahead of them was a green, wheat field and beyond that were more farm fields and gently rolling hills. The sun set the puffy clouds dancing with an abundant amount of bright color.

"What do you make of this land?" Peter questioned Edmund.

"I do not know. This is not the Western Wild. It may be that some evil lingers here." Edmund thought cautiously.

Peter burst out laughing at his brother's notion. "I don't think any evil lingers here. It seems like a quiet and happy place."

Edmund shot him an angered look, his dark eyes flashing.

Peter suddenly changed his tone, spotting his brother's irate expression, "This predicament is quite unusual. Shall we venture farther?" he asked, while surveying their surroundings.

"Aslan sent us forth to find Susan, our quest isn't at an end until we find Narnia's Gentle Queen." Edmund said with a firm determination.

Peter stood in thought for a moment and then drew his sword, "We shall take the adventure that Aslan has sent us!" He cried.

They both mounted their horses and rode toward the edge of the wheat field. The shafts swayed gently in the cool evening breeze. Crickets chirped within the safety of their hidden homes and birds sang quietly.

Soon they found a road upon which to travel. It was a narrow path leading up a hill to a small, wooden gate. The small trail led up to a rounded door built into a smooth, lush knoll.

"Shall we see who lives in yonder home?" Edmund said gesturing towards the gate.

"We shall, but stay on guard. We do not know if they are friend or foe." Peter advised, stepping down from his majestic horse.

"Now look who's worried." Edmund grumbled under his breath.

Peter unlatched the gate, and Edmund followed, his eyes darting around the yard. It was fairly large and had many flower beds and some small leaved trees. Bees buzzed noisily around the vibrantly colored flowers and the short, rich grass glowed in the evening light.

They were about the knock on the rounded door when they heard the faint sound of shears snipping twigs, and of someone humming softly. Then to their surprise, a hefty, blondish brown haired person came around the edge of the house. He was very short, yet the brothers could tell that he was an adult. What first came to Edmund's mind was that he was a dwarf, but he didn't have the features of a dwarf.

The 'little person' suddenly looked up. His eyes got real wide and he shouted, "Mr. Frodo!"

Another dark haired person who was about the same size ran out of the door and asked, "What's wrong Sam?"

Then he spotted the two Kings and took a half step back; a spark of fear showing in his eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Sam snapped sharply, narrowing his eyes. He strode over to whom he called, Mr. Frodo, and held the pointy hedge clippers out in front of them as a kind of defense.

"Um…where are we?" Edmund queried without bothering to answer the question while fingered the hilt of his sword.

"Answer my question first and then I might answer yours." Sam retorted, standing his ground.

"I am sorry; my brother did not mean to offend you." Peter intervened, giving a polite bow, Edmund shot him 'the look', "I am King Peter of Narnia, and this is King Edmund."

"Humans," Sam's voice was edged with a bit of trepidation.

"Yes, of course. Don't you know who we are? Are you dwarves?" Edmund said trying to keep some politeness in his voice.

"I am no dwarf! I am a hobbit! And as for you; we don't know who you are, nor do we know your business." Sam retorted looking very offended.

"We have never heard of hobbits. In what part of Narnia are we?" Peter asked trying hard to find out any information between the two instant rival's insults.

"Narnia?" Frodo piped up, putting his hand on Sam's garden shears to make him lower them.

"Yes, Narnia. Have you not heard of Narnia?" Peter said taking a step closer in curiosity.

"Don't trust them, Mr. Frodo. We don't know what they want." Sam warned his master, raising the clippers higher than before.

Edmund rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and stared down the bulky hobbit. Sam returned stare with a fierce glare of his own.

"No, I have not heard of such a land." Frodo commented, "You are in the land of the Shire in Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth?" Peter echoed, giving a sidelong glance towards Edmund.

"Yes, Middle Earth! Do you need it spelled out for you?" Sam said rudely still very apprehensive of the human kings, "I repeat, what is your business?" His deep, blue eyes still locked on Edmund's face.

"We have traveled far in search of our Queen. Her Grace has been missing for quite some time. You haven't seen her by chance have you?" Peter explained attentively.

"We have not seen her if that's what you want to know." Sam answered, impatient for the kings to be on their way. He still stood tautly guarding Frodo while distrustfully eyeing both visitors.

"Then we best leave. Thank you kindly for the information. It has been most helpful." The High King said graciously, gathering his horse's reins and mounted gracefully.

Edmund swung into the saddle after sending Sam one more scowl, but before they could leave Frodo stepped out from behind Sam and said, "Shall you not stay for supper and a night's rest?"

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam hissed sharply, but Frodo did not listen.

Peter glanced towards Edmund who was frowning in disapproval and said, "We shall depart from your presents. We would not want to impose your hospitable offer."

"You would not be imposing at all. Please stay for the night and rest." Frodo insisted once more stepping towards the horses.

After a moment of debating with himself on whether to stay or not, Peter replied, "We accept your offer with gratitude."

--

Clisendal cantered over the crest of the hill and there it was in the distance…a city shining like white marble. Minas Tirith. Huge gray mountains loomed behind the city, and green fields rippled in the soft, afternoon breeze before the massive city gates.

The horses rode abreast through the thick, solid, stone walls that were being rebuilt from the Battle of Pelennor Fields, and the city residents stopped their daily work to watch us as we rode pass. I noticed immediately that there were not many horses in the city, but many people on foot. We traveled for a while, winding our way up the city's many levels.

When we came to the last gate and Legolas said, "We must dismount, and leave our horse's here; for no horse can enter the uppermost level."

I did what I was told and swept gracefully off the back of my attractive stallion. I handed the braided reins to the young boy that came up to help me. He led Clisendal away to a nearby stable.

Legolas dismounted with ease, but Gimli had a troublesome time getting off of Arod's back. Everything went fine until he stepped on to the cobblestone street. His left foot got caught in the stirrup as he set his right foot down. He tried pulling his boot out of the riding iron several times; on the third try his foot came loose and he fell to the ground, his battle ax clattering a few feet away from him.

I rushed over to him with concern as Arod was led away, "Are you alright, Master Gimli?"

"Completely intentional." He answered, hopping up on his short, stout legs.

Legolas burst out laughing, his clear voice ringing out through the noisy street. Gimli glowered at him.

_This is the first time I have heard Legolas laugh. _I thought with a smile.

Then we strode proudly through the seventh gate of Minas Tirith. My dark purple and gold skirts floated behind me. I held my head up high and brushed my dark, tangled curls onto my back, making sure my gold and silver crown rested securely on my head. I smelled of an awful scent of horse, and tried in vain to straighten my wrinkled skirts.

As we strolled through the guarded gate, I looked around. The area was a sort of courtyard. It was quiet, and you could barely hear the street noise from the level below. In the center was an odd looking tree and the pavement was of a silvery-gray. On the top level you could look out and see for miles; immense mountains, wide, flat plains, gently, rolling hills and the whole city down below.

Legolas led as I walked beside Gimli. We came up to another wooden door that soared above our heads in a beautiful arc. Legolas spoke to one of the guards and presently he opened the wide doors and strode away.

We stepped into the quiet, cool hall. The pillars were made of marble stood in even rows along the massive hall. A few moments later the guard came back with a beautiful, young-looking lady. She wore a gown made of a pale blue and a silvery train trailed behind her. She had raven black hair that cascaded down her straight back; she had dark brown eyes, and had fair skin.

"You are all welcome." She said in a light and airy voice with a warm smile.

"Lady Arwen." Legolas replied bowing deeply.

Gimli bowed and I curtsied in the formal court fashion.

Then Legolas gestured towards me and introduced me, "Lady Arwen, this is Queen Susan of the land of Narnia. We met her near the Forest Fangorn, when we were attacked by a reckless band of Orcs."

Arwen politely listened as Legolas told a bit about our adventure and then she said, "You must be tired from your travels. Come with me and I will show you suitable chambers for rest. After you have refreshed yourselves, you shall tell the rest of your stories."

She motioned a servant to come forward and the servant led Gimli and Legolas away. Then she signaled me to follow her. We glided down a side corridor that led to the rest of the castle. Large windows were carved out of the side of the passage walls to let the sunlight stream in and the mild breezes float in.

She turned down several different passageways until we came to a hushed area were guests of high rank stayed. At the end of a short, secluded hall there was a door with a silver metal handle that was inlayed with gold.

"Here is where you will stay. I will send a servant up to help you and bring you a change of clothes in a while." Lady Arwen said graciously.

"I thank you for your thoughtfulness, Lady Arwen." I replied in a light tone, "I am in your debt."

"I am happy to assist you in any way possible. Please, do not hesitate to ask someone if you need something." She answered then she turned to leave.

I was about to turn and enter the room that she had led me to, when she turned around again and said, "Lady Susan, please call me Arwen."

"Alright, Arwen, but only if you call me Susan." I replied politely.

A gentle smile penetrated her lovely face and she answered, "Alright, Susan."

Then she turned and glided silently away.

_I think we will be good friends. _I thought as I entered the room that had been prepared for me.

It was a spacious room with a large bed with feather mattresses and soft pillows. Above the bed was a curtain that was almost transparent. The bedcover was of rich red and crimson ribbon tied off the curtain at each corner of the bed. Multiple rugs carpeted the white stone floor and there were a few wide steps that ran the length of the room and led down to where the bed lay.

There were some windows that faced the North side of the city, and I discovered a small balcony with double glass doors. There was a great fireplace at one end of the room with two dark wood chairs set near it. The room looked magnificent as the afternoon light created a golden glow.

Exhausted, I stripped myself of my bow and arrows and my small jeweled dagger. Falling into the plush bed, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. My last thought was, _Oh Aslan, how will I ever get back to my country?_

--

I was awoken later in the afternoon by a soft knock on the door. Opening it, I saw a young woman with a simple green dress on. She was carrying an abundance of clothing of various colors in a large basket.

_How did she manage to knock on the door?_ I thought with amazement.

"Her Majesty, Lady Arwen sent me to help you." She said a bit timidly.

"Thank you." I stepped aside, "Come in."

She walked into the room and started helping me wash myself and helped me select a dress. The one we agreed on was a deep, blue v-neck dress with short ruffled sleeves. It had a silver train that trailed down from silver flower shaped clasps on the shoulders. A silver underskirt peeped out from where the outer skirt split down the middle and silver thread laced up the back of the dress. The dress was very stunning with my soft, blue eyes.

After about an hour of getting ready, I was prepared to go meet Arwen in one of the dining rooms. The servant told me where to go to meet Arwen and I thanked her as she rushed off to fulfill other duties.

I snapped my dagger onto my waist and hurried out of the room. On my way to dinner I rounded a corner of a hall and found two short people walking in front of me. At first I thought they were children, but as they spoke I could not mistaken their deep, manly voices for children.

I silently glided behind them listening to their conversation.

"Did you hear about the Queen from another world that is visiting?" The shorter one said.

"Oh yes! I heard she was very beautiful and that her name is Susan. Isn't that a lovely name?" the other person sighed dreamily.

I smiled at the compliment, and decided to not let my presents known for a while longer.

"I'm glad Arwen invited us to come to dinner to meet this wonderful Queen. Aren't you, Pip?"

"How do you know she is wonderful, Merry? You haven't even met her!" Pip questioned.

"I'm glad I came to visit you this week." Merry ignored the pervious question, "It's too bad King Aragorn can't come tonight, but I guess he has some business to attend to."

"Excuse me gentlemen?" I interrupted.

They both whirled around and stopped in their tracks. I had stopped in the fading sunlight in front of one of the vast windows. The sun cast a golden light around me.

Both of the men were speechless and then Merry spoke up, "Ar-are you Qu-Queen Susan?" He stuttered.

"Yes. Would you introduce yourselves?" I asked politely.

Both were silent for a moment, staring with their mouths and eyes wide open. Merry jabbed Pip in the side with his elbow and Pip retaliated with one of his own.

I waited patiently for one of them to speak.

"I'm Peregrin Took, but most people call me Pippin. This is Merry." He answered bowing deeply.

"Uh…Meriadoc Brandybuck, but people call me Merry." Merry added not wanting to be outdone by his friend.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." I replied with a small curtsy.

"Co-could w-we escort you to dinner?" Pippin asked shyly.

"It would be my honor." I responded, delighted at Pippin's bravery.

Both of them smiled and Pippin jumped to take my arm. Merry glared at him, but then turned and led us down the corridor.

We entered the large dining hall and everyone turned to see who entered. The wide banquet table was carved with intricate designs. Torches were lit along the wall as the evening light disappeared and twinkling stars came out. A cool breeze floated through the windows. A large quantity of food was set out on the table and silver chalices were set before each place setting.

Legolas and Gimli were sitting side by side on the left side of the table. Arwen sat at the head, and to her right sat an old man clothed in pure white. He had long, flowing, white hair and wisdom sparkled in his merry, blue eyes.

Merry and Pippin took their seats across from Legolas and Gimli, and I sat down between Gimli and Arwen.

After a few minutes Arwen rose from her chair and raised her hands, "I would like to welcome and thank everyone for coming tonight. This is Queen Susan of Narnia." She said motioning to me, "Susan, this is Gandalf, the White Wizard. This is Merry and Pippin, but you must have already met them for you came in with them."

Soon everyone was drinking clear, dazzling wine, and eating an array of different foods. Some were spicy, some sweet, and yet others flavorful. I joined in on the warm conversation that followed Arwen's introductions. I caught Merry and Pippin both staring at me from time to time throughout the evening.

Later that evening, after everyone had eaten and drunk their fill, Legolas told of our adventures; from battling Orcs to the archery contest. Merry and Pippin asked about how I had gotten into Middle Earth and wanted to know about Narnia. So I told them about Cair Paravel and of my brothers and sister.

It was late when the group went their separate ways, and this time Merry jumped at the chance to escort me to my bedchambers. As we walked we talked about how lovely the evening had been.

"Thank you for the escort to and from dinner." I said courteously when we reached my room.

"The pleasure was mine, Queen Susan." Merry said, with a grin and small bow.

"I hope to see you again soon." Pippin countered as he bowed, "Goodnight."

"Farewell and Goodnight." I replied and shut the weighty, wooden door.

I sighed a good, tired sigh, and looked about the room. _What a lovely dinner. I really like the people of this world. _

I unstrapped my dagger and placed it on the bedside table. Suddenly, I felt something was wrong…very wrong. _Something's missing… What's missing?_

Then it dawned on me... My bow and quiver were gone.


	5. Of Messes, Bumps, and Flowers

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and waiting for me to update! : ) **

**Of Messes, Bumps, and Flowers**

Frodo led Peter and Edmund into his large hobbit hole. Sam continued to cut the hedges around the house, but kept a suspicious eye on Edmund and Peter through the round windows.

Peter and Edmund had to stoop to enter the low doorway. The wide spacious entryway had several hooks to hang cloaks and hats. There were other doorways leading away from the main corridor into other rooms. They followed Frodo down the hall and into the kitchen. A merry fire was burning brightly in the hearth and a tin teakettle was hanging on a hook over the hot coals.

Another hobbit was bustling about the cozy kitchen. She had golden hair that fell in ringlets around her face. She had crystal clear blue eyes and a radiant smile. "What was all the commotion outside?" she asked turning towards them with a clay mixing bowl and wooden spoon in her hands. Then she stopped and her mouth dropped open. Finally, she found her voice, "W-who are the-these gentlemen, Frodo?"

"They are from a far off country called Narnia." Frodo explained.

"I'm Peter and this is Edmund." Peter spoke up, giving the hobbit a warm, genuine smile.

Seeing Edmund's hard face, Peter elbowed Edmund in the ribs and shot a glare at him. Then Edmund mustered up the cheesiest smile in the history of all the kings of Narnia.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Rosie, Sam's wife." Rosie said feeling more comfortable around the boys.

Frodo motioned for the young kings to have a seat on one of the benches at the small, round, wooden table. The kings sat politely next to each other as Frodo seated himself on the opposite side. The table was quite cramped and Peter and Edmund had trouble staying on the hard bench.

"I'll make some tea and get you some supper." Rosie offered. She set about her work humming a cheerful song.

A fresh breeze blew the scent of blossoming flowers in from the open window, making the dark brown curtains ripple. A lone bird welcomed the evening with a beautiful song as the sunlight faded slowly.

"How did you get here?" Frodo asked the first question as Rosie served them the hot tea on a delicate china tray.

The tea cups were of an ivory color and had small, purple flowers on them. Blue birds fluttered around the blooms and the lip of the teacup was rimmed with gold. The teacups glistened against the soft candlelight.

Before the kings she set a grand hobbit meal. There were a lot of choices, from a plump, soft, dark blue fruit to some white meat bursting with flavor. The kings started eating the meal hungrily and then Peter started relaying the story about their adventures in the Western Wild and how they entered Middle Earth. Frodo listened intently to everything the High King said.

"You said you were searching for your queen." Frodo remembered, "What about that?"

"Our sister, Queen Susan, as we told you went missing in the Wild Forest and we came out to look for h-"

"What if she stumbled into this world Peter?" Edmund interrupted, suddenly struck by the thought.

"You could be right!" Peter exclaimed jumping up from the table.

Unfortunately, his knees upset the table as he jumped up and the table toppled over towards Frodo, who quickly leapt out of the way. Everything on the table clattered to the floor and all the teacups shattered.

Peter turned bright red and Edmund just sat there staring at the mess on the wooden floor.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!" Peter profusely apologized. "I-"

"It's alright." Rosie interrupted, giving Peter a smile. "Accidents happen."

Peter, thoroughly embarrassed, started to help pick up the mess. Edmund tried to suppress the laughter that came to his lips, but failed miserably. Peter glared at him as he picked up a broken candle.

Just then Sam entered the kitchen and said; "I'm starving!" he stopped at what he saw. He saw Peter on the floor helping Rosie pick up the mess and saw Edmund trying to keep his seat on the bench as he howled with laughter; tears were rolling freely down his cheeks.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Peter h-had… a litt-little run in… with-with…the table." Edmund spoke gasping for breath and then broke into another round of laughter.

Soon everything was cleaned up and after everything quieted down Frodo asked, "What is your plan?"

Sam was sitting at the table eating the food that Rosie prepared for him. "Hopefully to leave." He said with his mouth full.

"Oh shush!" Rosie scolded, slapping his shoulder.

"That's not a bad idea." Edmund muttered under his breath, staring hard at Sam.

"Uh…I don't know…" Peter replied, still a bit shaken by the table incident. "I guess we'll decide in the morning."

By this time the sun had fully set and the crickets chirped shrilly. The young kings were exhausted by their travels and adventures. Rosie noticed the kings' flushed faces.

"Why don't you escort Peter and Edmund to bed, Sam?" She suggested.

"What? Why?!" Sam furrowed his brow and snorted. "I ain't escort'n them to bed."

"Sam." Rosie said in a warning, motherly tone, crossing her arms, and glaring down at him.

"Oh alright." Sam got slowly up. "Come on then." He motioned Peter and Edmund to follow him.

They walked to another part of the house that Sam led them to. The whole house was cool and quiet. Candles lined the walls, lighting their way. All the while Sam muttered things under his breath about the weather, gardening, and why he was the one having to escort the boys to bed.

"Here's your room." Sam said, opening a red door. Then he walked back towards the kitchen to finish his unfinished meal.

"Good night!" Peter called back down the hall, but Sam didn't even look back.

Peter took a lit candle down from a stand in the light colored wall and entered the dark bedroom. "A jolly fellow he is, isn't he?" he commented.

"Pissh. I don't know what you're going on about." Edmund retorted, already fed up by the day's events.

"I was being sarcastic." Peter shot back.

"Since when is the High King sarcastic?" Edmund asked, rolling his eyes.

Edmund began to enter the doorway, but didn't crouch low enough and bumped his head against the solid, wooden doorframe.

"Ow!" he held his head.

This time it was Peter's turn to laugh.

"Very funny, High King, very funny." Edmund frowned.

"Now look who's being sarcastic?" he poked at his brother playfully.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Oh I can see that!" Peter continued to laugh.

Edmund finally got through the door and looked around. There was a bunk built into the wall at one end of the room and it looked as if it was made for dwarves. There was a bright colored rug on the floor and small fireplace that was unlit.

A little, glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and Peter went to light it with his burning candle. There were a few wooden chairs at the other end of the room and a bookcase sat in between them with a bunch of different colored books on it. The books were so old that it looked as if they would crumble to dust if you touched them. The room was quite clean and the bed sheets still smelled like sandalwood soap.

The young men then started stripping themselves of their armor and weapons.

"Edmund, could you come help me out of this breastplate?" Peter asked his younger brother.

"Sure." He answered and started unbuckling the sparkling, silver armor. "Peter, what do you think our search party will do then they find we're missing?"

Peter stopped unlacing his gauntlets and thoughtfully said, "I don't know."

Suddenly, there was a light knock on their door. Peter went to answer it as he removed his breastplate. There outside the door stood Rosie.

"Let me light a fire for you." She said, walking into the room.

"Oh." Peter said, "Thank you."

She rapidly lit a fire and soon it was crackling sharply.

"Do you need anything else?" She inquired sweetly.

"No, thank you." Peter responded.

"Alright then, just call if you need anything else!" She said walking to the door, "Good night!"

"Good night." Peter called back shutting the door.

After she left, the boys tumbled into the tiny beds, Edmund on the bottom and Peter on the top. Both of their legs dangled off the end of the bed.

They were both quiet for a few minutes and then Edmund whispered, "Peter?"

"Hmm?" Was his sleepy reply.

"Where do you think Susan is right now?" he asked.

"I donno." Peter said quietly.

After a few more restless minutes Edmund asked, "Do you think she is safe?"

"I donno."

"Do you think we will find her quickly?"

"I donno."

"Peter?" Edmund murmured again.

Peter shot up, "Would you quit disturbing my sleep?!" he demanded, but he forgot about the low ceiling and smacked his forehead on to it. "Ow!"

"You alright?" Edmund inquired.

"Yeah." He replied, rubbing the knot on his head. "No thanks to you."

Edmund started getting drowsy and slowly started to drift off to sleep, when he heard.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"My head hurts."

Edmund sighed.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"My head hurts a lot."

Edmund sighed again.

"Ed?

"Would you be quiet?!" Edmund exclaimed, sitting up, but _he_forgot about the top bunk and wacked his head upon the wood frame. "Oh ow!" he moaned.

Peter chuckled softly, "Looks like we're in the same boat now."

"Oh my head!" Edmund groaned.

"Tell me about it." Peter rolled his eyes and grinned.

After moaning and groaning for a few more minutes Edmund tried to settle down, but he couldn't. He kept tossing and turning in the bed. It didn't help that half his body was dangling over the end of the bed.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"This bed is ridiculously uncomfortable."

"I know. I don't think I'll ever get to sleep now." Peter grunted, "And it's your fault."

"My fault?!"

"Yeah, you made me bump my head!"

"Well you just had to not let Susan go to Calormen so this is your fault!" Edmund retorted. "This would have never happened if you had let her go Tashbaan!"

"So now you're putting the blame on me!?" Peter argued.

"Yeah!"

"Well why don't we say it's both our fault and be done with it?" Peter settled it.

After a few more moments of silence Edmund said, "It's still your fault."

Peter answered the comment by bending down over the edge of his bed and striking Edmund with his pillow, "Be quiet!"

And that's how it ended. Peter started to fall asleep and Edmund stared into the glistening fireplace, listening to the fire pop. He thought about their adventures and of his sisters. Then he too nodded off to sleep.

--

I awoke in the castle of Minas Tirith the next morning and remembered that my bow and arrows were missing. I quickly dressed and searched franticly about my room for half the morning. To my dismay I could not find any trace of them whatsoever.

Late in the morning I heard a tap at my door. I opened it and saw the servant who had helped me the night before, standing there.

"M'lady, Lady Arwen requests you to dine with her at noon." She said, dipping a curtsy.

"Thank you." I replied as she turned to leave. "Wait!"

"Yes, M'lady?" She whirled around.

"I don't know your name." I answered.

"My name is Brie, M'lady." She said.

I rewarded her with a bright smile, "Tis nice to meet you, Brie. And you can drop all that 'M'lady' nonsense. I prefer to being called Susan or just Su."

Her deep, green eyes widened, "Are you sure, M'lady?"

"Of course I'm sure!" I laughed quietly. "After all Queens have to be sure of something before they say it right?"

"Alright then, _Susan_." She grinned and gave a little giggle.

"Thanks for the message. I'm sure you have many more things to do." I said with a bigger smile.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Lady Arwen said she had a surprise awaiting you after you eat." She called back down the short hall as she left.

I shut the door. _I wonder what the surprise could be._ That thought lingered in my mind the rest of the morning.

--

Later, Brie came back to escort me to Arwen's lunch that she had prepared.

She led me to an open-air patio that looked out over the plains to the West. It was an overcast day with a light wind blowing from the south. Although it was cool, it was not cold and the sun was trying desperately to peek out from under the blanket of gray, fast moving clouds.

A small, square table sat on the stone floor and there was a roof that had kind of a lattice work dome with marble pillars supporting it. There was a lace table cloth on and two ivory candles that rested in a silver candle holder.

Arwen was sitting in one of the ivory, wicker chairs. She had on a light blue gown that had a rounded neckline. Her raven, black hair gently blew back from her pale shoulders in the breeze. She greeted me with a sweet smile and rose from her chair.

"Welcome Susan." She said.

"Hello Arwen." I replied.

We both took our seats and a light meal started being served on small, shining, sliver trays. As we started eating and talked about a variety of things, from family to different styles of dresses, and we quickly became fast friends.

"You haven't seen my bow and arrows this morning have you?" I asked.

"No why?"

"There missing." I said. "I must have misplaced them. I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere."

Just then a servant entered the area interrupting our conversation.

"I have a delivery to make to Queen Susan." He said, handing (to my great surprise) me a single, strange-looking flower that was blue.

After the servant left I said, "I wonder who this could be fr-," But before I could finish another servant came in carrying a bouquet of flowers in numerous colors.

He gave the same message and left our presents.

"As I was _saying_…" I rolled my eyes, "I wonder who these could be from."

"A secret admirer?" Arwen questioned, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Merry and Pippin no doubt." I laughed.

Arwen giggled, "They did seem _quite_ fond of you last evening."

We finished the satisfying meal and relaxed together for a while.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" She smiled slyly.

"Sure." I shrugged.

She motioned to a servant and then whispered in his ear. A few minutes later he returned and said, "Here is what you requested."

Out of the doorway jumped Merry and Pippin, "Surprise!" they both shouted in unison.

Then they both stopped and stared at me.

"You got her a flower too?!" Merry whispered the exclamation, elbowing his friend.

"Not _a _flower." Pippin hissed. "_Flowers._" He crossed his arms looking proud that he outdid his best friend.

"That was _my _idea!" Merry said a bit louder.

"No. _Your_ idea was to get her a flower." Pippin pointed out. "_My _idea was to get her a _bunch_ of flowers."

"Gentlehobbits!" I interrupted their argument. "What's the surprise?"

"Oh!" Pippin said. "We're taking you on a tour of this grand kingdom!" he looked pleased with himself.

"You did it again Pippin!" Merry smacked his forehead.

"Did what?" Pippin asked in a matter of fact tone.

"We're not taking her on a tour of the _kingdom_!" Merry ridiculed, "We're taking her on a tour of the _citadel_!"

"Same difference!" Pippin defended himself.

"Why don't we leave now?" I cut in again.

"Alright!" Merry said.

"Let's go on the grand tour of the kingdom!" Pippin affirmed.

"Well done Pip." Merry stated sarcastically.

As they left, they quarreled about who gets to take my arm and lead me through the city. I looked back at Arwen with a sigh.

"Well have fun." She wished me well. "Especially with those two!"

I rolled my eyes and followed Pippin and Merry.


	6. Traveling and Tours

**Traveling and Tours**

The next morning Peter and Edmund tumbled out of bed with sore backs and large bruises on their heads. They had woken up to the lovely smell of breakfast cooking in the frying pan.

"Oh, my head!" Peter whimpered, pressing on his head.

"My back hurts!" Edmund complained, massaging his lower back.

"Mmm…what's that smell?" Peter sniffed the air.

"It smells like breakfast!" Edmund exclaimed, already heading for the door.

As they both walked into the kitchen, they saw Rosie scrambling around making a breakfast consisting of flaky donuts that were glazed with a cream colored frosting and in the frying pan there was hot, sizzling meat and fluffy, golden eggs. There were also dark colored fruits and pastries filled with different vegetables. To drink there was thick, pearly white goat's milk.

"Good morning, Peter and Edmund!" Rosie sang as she sliced a dark green fruit with white insides. "You sure did wake up late. How did you sleep last night?"

"We slept fine." Peter yawned and then smiling he said. "Everything smells great."

"We slept late?" Edmund asked, looking at the little hobbit with a confused expression on his face. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine-thirty, you missed breakfast." Rosie answered.

The boys looked at each other, puzzled.

"We missed breakfast?" Peter questioned, furrowing his brow. "Then why are you cooking?"

"I'm making second breakfast." She replied cheerfully. "Oh yes. I forgot humans only have three meals a day. We hobbits have six or seven large meals every day."

"Really? That's interesting." Peter remarked, raising his eyebrows.

Just then Sam and Frodo burst through the door, talking loudly. They came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Sit down boys." Rosie commanded the two kings respectfully, motioning to the squat, wooden bench.

"Uh…I think after last night's incident we'll sit on the floor." Peter declined politely.

"Are you sure? You're welcome to sit at the table."

"No that's fine." Edmund backed Peter up, not wanting to repeat what his brother did the previous evening.

So they sat against the russet colored wall and Rosie thrust polished silver mugs into their hands and poured some goats milk from a shining, silver pitcher.

Edmund and Peter nodded their thanks as they speedily drank the refreshing milk. Then they gobbled up the delicious, morning meal.

"I don't mean to pry, but what are you planning to do today?" Rosie queried as she sat down to her own 'second breakfast', she had been running round the room getting more food for the hobbits or filling their teacups while the four had eaten their fill.

"I guess head out to look for Susan." Peter answered, setting his dark, wooden plate in the soapy water that was in a big washtub. "Do you know of the lands around here? Who do you think would know if Susan was here?"

"Sam and Frodo could tell you better than I. They were the ones who traveled abroad." Rosie responded, nodding towards the two hobbits across from her; they were drinking the last drops of their black tea.

"Yes." Frodo said, getting up from the table and clearing his own dish. "Let's go into the study where all the maps and books are stored."

They walked down the hall into a small, library type room that was a bit dusty and books and loose pages were piled everywhere. There was a rounded, solid, oak desk and a chair beside it that had a rounded back. There was a brass chandelier hanging over a sturdy, round table.

Frodo pulled out a few maps and pushed aside a leather bound book that was half empty. For the next hour the two hobbits and humans discussed countries, lands, rivers, cities, different races, and traveling. Then they started conversing about who would have the most information about the lost queen.

"I think we should head for Edoras in Rohan." Peter pointed to the ageing map that was spread out before them. "We can stop there on our way to Gondor to see if King Aragorn knows where Queen Susan is located."

"It will take at least a week of riding from here." Frodo told him.

"I know, but I feel like we should head east. What do you think Ed?" Peter questioned, turning to his brother.

"Yeah I think that as well. As you told us, Gondor is the central center for almost every country in Middle Earth. I believe it would be wise to go there." Edmund agreed.

"Then it's settled." Peter straightened up. "We will set out before noon."

"We'll have our bags packed and the horses brought around in a few ticks of the clock." Frodo replied.

"What do you mean, _we_?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you know? We're going with them!" Frodo said rather matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to travel with _him._" He hissed, glancing at Edmund. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, Sam." Frodo confirmed. "They don't know their way around this world as well as we do. Come on. It'll be alright."

"I'll come, but I don't like that Edmund fellow." Sam sighed, eyeing Edmund as the kings left the room. "He seems…suspicious."

"It'll be fine." Frodo comforted. "Really."

Within the hour the four travelers were ready to start out on their journey. Rosie had packed big bundles of food and necessities, Sam had tacked the horses, and Frodo had packed both his and Sam's bags.

Then Sam kissed his sweet wife and Peter and Edmund thanked Rosie as well. Frodo said goodbye. Then Peter and Edmund mounted their grand stallions as Sam and Frodo mounted stocky, tough ponies and set out for the grand adventures that were awaiting them.

--

We walked down to the gate and went into the crowded streets. Merry and Pippin were arguing about where they wanted to take me first. They stopped by a street well and continued to quarrel.

"I want to take her to the armory!" Pippin shouted.

"I want to take her to the Houses of Healing!" Merry shot back.

They kept arguing for a few minutes and then they decided to toss a small copper coin that Merry had in his pocket to see where they would take me first.

"I'll flip and you call what side you want." Merry said as he flipped the coin high into the air.

"Tails!" Pippin cried.

Unfortunately, the strong wind that was blowing in gray clouds caught the coin as it spun in the air. The coin arched and instead of falling back down to the cobblestones, it fell down the deep well by where we had stopped. Merry and Pippin groaned.

"This is all your fault, Merry." Pippin blamed.

"My fault?!" Merry retorted. "If you had just let me take her to the Houses of Healing then this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh! Well…"

"Gentlehobbits!" I broke in trying to break up the fight. I thought desperately for another sentence and then without thinking about it I said, "Why don't you take me to the marketplace?"

They both stopped and Pippin's eyes lit up, "What a delightful suggestion, your majesty!" He replied with a deep bow.

Merry agreed, practically jumping up and down. "It is a great idea!"

They both lunged for my arm, but collided into each other instead and fell to the cobblestone street. Both of their faces went red as they stood up and brushed the dust from their trousers. They glared at each other and then started squabbling about who was supposed to escort me.

"Why don't you both hold onto each of my arms?" I suggested, as a small headache started to pound in my head.

"Alright!" Pippin grinned as he gently took my left arm.

Merry took my other arm and they guided me down to the market. There were many strange, delightful smells and colorful foods. Vendors called out their wares to passersby and little children scampered in and out of the crowd. Many people stopped and stared at me. I guess they weren't used to seeing royalty on a regular basis.

Just as they had promised earlier; it was a grand tour.

It was mid afternoon when Pippin said, "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

"Me too!" Merry concurred, rubbing his stomach.

"Let's go get some sugar cakes for the Queen." Pippin proposed, licking his lips.

"No, we should get her some peppermint!" Merry said, trying to outdo Pippin again.

"No!" Pippin's eyes twinkled, "Let's get her some mushrooms!" he exclaimed.

"No fair!"

"Hey, you out did me last time." Pippin shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

I thought I was going to gag. I hated mushrooms! They had a nasty, slippery texture and tasted bland, but I wasn't about to admit it to my gracious hosts.

Pippin and Merry hurried me along and then Merry asked, "Do you know where the mushroom stand is, Pip?"

"No!" Pippin answered horrifically. "They always deliver them to the citadel for me."

Merry groaned.

"Why don't you ask someone?" I recommended.

"Alright." Merry said, running over to the nearest vendor. "Do you know where we can find mushrooms?" He inquired a burly man with red hair and a long beard that owned a basket weaving stand.

"Next street on the left." The man replied gruffly without looking up from his work.

"Thanks!" Merry scampered down the street. "Come on!" he called back over his shoulder.

We trailed him quickly and a few minutes later we arrived at the small vegetable stand. The owner had his back turned toward us. He was short with light brown, curly hair. He wore rough, farmer's clothes and had a big, leather sunhat on his head that was stained with sweat.

"We would like three large mushrooms. The largest ones you've got." Merry told the man.

The man turned and said, "Three large mushrooms?" Then he stopped and Pippin gasped.

"Farmer Maggot!"

"Run!" Merry yelled, dashing away.

I stood there and blinked for a moment.

"Oh no you don't!" The farmer hollered, coming around his wooden stand.

"Run, Queen Susan!" Pippin said grabbing my hand and taking off after Merry.

"Why are we running?" I panted trying to keep a hold on my long skirts while we madly dashed through the crowded streets.

Pippin didn't answer and just kept running. Then he suddenly pulled me into a side alley and I nearly lost my balance. Merry was there, further back into the shadowy alley. I bent over and put my hands on the stone building, trying to catch my breath. Hobbits were fast… too fast.

"What is going on?" I asked breathlessly.

Merry reached up on his tiptoes and clamped his hand around my mouth. "Shhh." He hissed.

I peeked out of the alley and saw Farmer Maggot searching nearby purveyors. Merry tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for me to follow him. The three of us slipped down the passage and through more back streets until we were safely away from the farmer.

"I'm still hungry!" Pippin whined.

"Oh do be quiet!" Merry scolded. "You wouldn't want to be caught by Farmer Maggot would you?"

"No. I guess not." Pippin sighed, scratching his head.

"What was that all about?" I asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Then, reluctantly, they told me about how they had stolen from Farmer Maggot's crops a few years ago and how he was still out to get them.

"You should repay him." I rebuked them, putting my hands on my hips.

"I know." Merry hung his head.

"You will repay him." I said. "Tomorrow."

"What?!" Merry reacted, his head snapping up. "Oh! You don't know Farmer Maggot."

"It doesn't matter." I narrowed my eyes, "You _will _repay him."

"Oh alright." He sighed, looking rather exasperated with me.

"Good." I smiled. "Now where do you want to take me next?"

--

After more than seven and a half hours of running around the citadel nonstop (except when we stopped for short dinner in the kitchen at the castle), I tossed myself upon the fluffy, white, goose feather pillows of my thick and warm mattress and sighed a deep sigh. It felt good to be alone and quiet in one's room. I slowly started replaying the day in my head.

We had gone to the armory, the Houses of Healing, toured the whole castle, went to see the city walls being repaired, met numerous people, and went to tailors, candle makers, blacksmiths, silversmiths, bookmakers, and an instrument shop. We saw jugglers and street performers, went to the market, watched children run barefoot in the streets, and went to the only horse barn in the whole city; which did not have very many horses staying there.

Merry and Pippin had bought me so much stuff while trying to outdo each other that we had to get someone to cart the items all back to the castle. They had gotten me baskets, flowers, food, candles, gloves, purses, a small dagger, a tiny bottle of perfume that smelled awfully strong, and even a small pendant. I couldn't believe how much they spent on me, but they told me that wasn't a problem.

My feet and lower back ached from walking all day long. My head hurt from all the arguments and noise the hobbits had made, but they were happy and so was I.

I slowly felt my eyes fluttering closed. As I fell asleep I thought about Narnia and about my friends and family.

_Aslan, please help my brothers and sister to not be concerned for me_. I prayed_. _Then I peacefully drifted to a long, refreshing sleep.


	7. A New Friend

**A New Friend**

A week later the four traveled close to the Gap of Rohan the sun hung low in the evening sky and the daylight had almost faded.

"Where should we stop?" Sam asked Frodo as the four walked abreast.

"We will have to camp on the plain tonight," He answered, "like we have for the past six nights."

"We're stopping? We've already been slowly traveling a week!" Edmund looked shocked. "I think we should travel through the night and until the horses can't go a step further."

"My heart agrees." Peter approved. "We won't be able to gallop, but if we stay at a steady walk we should be about ten leagues from the border of Rohan by dawn. When the sun rises we can stop for a short rest."

"I don't think it is wise to travel at night." Sam disagreed. "We may have defeated Sauron, but you never know what might lurk in the shadows of night."

"Who's Sauron?" Edmund inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't think we should travel in the dark." Frodo warned, shaking his head.

"We need to get to Minas Tirith as soon as we can." Peter urged. "We never know where Susan may be. Or if she will leave where ever she is. I think it would be best to get to Minas Tirith as soon as we can."

After a bit more of debating between the four, they decided they would travel through the night at a brisk walk.

Edmund then convinced Frodo to tell the story of the One Ring and of Sauron. The story took up the good part of the night and after, Peter and Edmund told them of Narnia and the story of the White Witch.

The sun had been up for almost an hour when they stopped for a quick break. They hopped off their stallions and ate and drank. They rested for a few hours and continued on at a faster pace than they had during the night.

Late in the evening they were exhausted and chose to stop under the shadow of Isenguard. They were only going to go to sleep for a few hours and posted Edmund for the first watch of the night. The others fell asleep as Edmund probed the deep gloom of the night. Soon, he sat down on the grass and his eyelids started to droop. He snapped to attention several times, but finally, succumbed to sleep.

--

I woke up and shook the fog of sleep from my head.

I had slept all night in my dress from the day before. I hurriedly got up and got dressed in a crimson gown that Brie had set out for me.

Then I walked down the stairs to a dining hall where I ate breakfast.

After I ate, I went to walk on a terrace that over looked the immense city. I headed down there; I bumped into none other than Merry and Pippin themselves.

"Good morning Queen Susan!" Pippin said cheerfully.

"Hello." I nodded.

"Legolas is looking for you." Merry told me.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms.

"Yes." Pippin confirmed, taking my hand. "Come on!"

"Alright." I laughed.

A few minutes later I stood in front of the tall, slender, blond haired Elf.

"I heard you were looking for me." I said, glancing at the hobbits.

"Yes." He replied. "I was wondering if you would like to come to the archery range and shoot a round of arrows with me."

"Sure!" I smiled and then I remembered what happened. "Oh. My bow and arrows are missing."

"That's alright. We can go down to the armory and find something suitable." He said graciously, offering me his hand.

We glided into the armory and found a nice dark wooded bow and set of silver feathered arrows for me. It wasn't like my bow, but at least I was holding one again. Then we walked over to the range and found a couple of canvas targets.

Legolas and I both pulled arrows onto our strings and just before we released Merry and Pippin both shouted behind us.

"Go Queen Susan!"

Our arrows thudded onto the targets. Legolas' shot had missed the center by a whole half inch and mine had missed by a little more. Merry and Pippin's sudden shout had made us both jump.

I turned. "Merry and Pippin why don't you cheer from over there?" I pointed to a safe spot a few yards away.

"Alright. If that will help you shoot better." Merry said then he called back over his shoulder. "Good luck!"

After they were out of earshot, Legolas said. "I can't believe they just did that."

"I can." I replied.

We went back to shooting and after a few rounds Gimli found us and stayed by Merry and Pippin and bellowed things like: 'Go laddie!' or 'You can do it laddie!'

"Do they know we're not in a contest?" I said a bit sarcastically.

"My friend Gimli makes a contest out of everything." Legolas said.

We shot a few more arrows then Legolas questioned. "Would you like to use my bow?"

"Really?" My face lit up.

"Sure." He said handing me his bow that Galadriel had given to him.

I held the smooth wooden bow in my left hand and grasped the white feathered arrow that Legolas offered in my right.

I pulled back the thing and smooth bow string and released.

The arrow whistled from my grasp and a second later; hit the heart of the target. It was an amazing experience.

"Your bow was definitely made by a skilled bowman." I complimented him, handing his bow back.

"Thank you for your kind words Milady." He said.

We finished our session and went our separate ways. I placed the bow I had lent back in the armory and turned to Merry and Pippin.

"You need to repay Farmer Maggot." I reminded them.

"Oh alright." Merry groaned, smacking his forehead.

This time _I_ took them down to the market and found Farmer Maggot's stand.

When we got there he was packing up and was about to leave for home.

Merry and Pippin slowly, unenthusiastically walked up to him.

"Farmer Maggot?" Pippin cleared his throat.

"Yes what is it?" He replied gruffly, turning. "Oh it's you two little thieves."

"We're sorry." Merry hung his head.

"You're what?" The Farmer recoiled, looked almost astounded.

"We've come to repay you for the vegetables we borrowed." Pippin added.

"You mean _stole._" He emphasized with a critical eye.

"Yes."

"Well?" he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Here." Merry handed him a large sum of money.

"Will you forgive us?" Pippin asked in an innocent voice.

Farmer Maggot thought for a moment and then a faint smile appeared on his lips. "Of course I will."

"Thank you." Pippin broadly grinned.

"Yes thanks!" Merry exclaimed, shaking Maggot's hand vigorously. "Do you have any mushrooms that we could _buy _from you?"

Farmer Maggot laughed. "I do, actually. I have three plump ones left."

"Could we have them?" Pippin asked eagerly.

"Of course! I'd love to give them to two friends and a beautiful lady!" He said, nodding to me. Then he reached into a coarse, faded sack and withdrew three dark brown mushrooms with light brown speckles. "Here you go." He handed us each one. "Free of charge."

"Thank you so much!" The Halflings shouted, gulping down their prize.

"Yes thank you." I smiled even though I wasn't too keen of mushrooms.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Pippin queried curiously.

"Are you sure?" Farmer Maggot accepted.

"Of course!" Merry grinned.

"Alright then, I will!" Farmer Maggot decided.

We all set off down the street towards the citadel and towards lunch.

"Aren't you going to eat your mushroom?" Merry said to me as we walked down the crowded lane.

"Yes." I replied. "I was going to save it for later…unless _you _and _Pippin _want it." I hinted.

"Oh no!" Merry said. "We would never even think of taking it from you. Take a bite." He urged.

Slowly, I broke off a small part and popped it into my mouth. I smiled and raised my eyebrows. This was the best mushroom I'd ever tasted! It was bursting with mild flavors and it was flaky, not like the slimy ones that grew in Narnia. I actually liked it!

"This is very good."

"Farmer Maggot grows the best mushrooms in all of Middle Earth." Pippin told me.

"Thanks for the compliment, Pippin." Farmer Maggot heartily responded.

"And just think Pip…we though Farmer Maggot was sulky and grumpy all this time!" Merry nudged his friend.

"And to think I thought you two were wild hooligans!" Farmer Maggot laughed.

We reached the citadel and ate a nice, simple lunch. The three Halflings laughed and talked like old friends.

After lunch I excused myself and strolled to the library. That was one stop I remembered from our long tour the day before.

It was a large room with dark, solid bookcases. There were several massive windows with velvety window seats. The windows had silvery curtains that fell to the marble floor.

I started looking for a good book to read. I found many different books from; The Complete History of Gondor Volume Three to The Elvish Songbook. I found a thick, leather bound book that was hunter green. It was titled: Legends, Myths, Rhymes, Stories, and Songs of the World.

I settled down on one of the navy, cushioned window seats and opened the cream colored page book.

The book started out with a song of Minas Tirith that was written in some foreign tongue that I couldn't understand and a story of a great king of old.

I was about fifty pages into the story book and was reading a song that told of dwarves when Arwen found me.

"Hello Arwen." I closed the book.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She inquired.

"Yes." I answered. "Do you need something?"

"No." She shook her head. "I just wanted to invite you to have dinner tomorrow night with Aragorn and me."

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'd love to come."

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Defiantly."

"Well I have other duties I need to attend to." She said. "Farewell."

Then she gracefully swept out of the room and I was left in a peaceful silence.

_Well meeting King Aragorn will be quite interesting. I wonder what he is like… Ah well I'm sure something is bound to happen._

I turned back to my entertaining book and read to my heart's content. 


	8. The Battle on Rohan Soil

**I'm not the happiest with this chapter, but at least the story is picking up momentum! The next chapter will be probably one of the longest chapters in the story. Sorry, I had to catch Peter and Edmund up to where they are supposed to be for the next chapter and there is no Susan in this chapter. I did add another person though!**** Thank you to KireKhane Fearring for helping me come up with names! Please read and review! Thanks and have fun riding on the wave of imagination! **

**The Battle on Rohan Soil **

Lucy sat near the enormous, library window that looked towards the Western mountains. She wondered where Peter and Edmund were and prayed that Susan was alright.

It had been two days since the search party had left the castle and no word had come.

The sun was setting in a blaze of color behind the mountains and birds were chirping their goodnights. A lovely evening breeze floated through the open window and blew Lucy's light brown hair off her shoulders.

Then she heard the faint sound of galloping hooves from atop her high perch. Peering down, she saw a lone rider racing for the castle out of the southwest.

Quickly, she ran down to the courtyard as cries came up from near the gate.

"Open the gates!" The lookout shouted.

A young rider galloped into the courtyard; yelling urgently, "Where is the Queen?"

"I am here!" Lucy called, running over to the tired horse and his anxious companion. "What news have you brought? Have you found my sister?"

The dark haired boy slowly dismounted and bowed. "M'lady, I bring grave news."

"What is this grave news that you bring?" She grabbed his shoulders nervously, her eyes wide.

"We did not find Queen Susan," He started hesitantly. "And King Peter and King Edmund are now missing too."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed. "How could this have happened?"

They sat in the quiet garden and the rider told Lucy all he knew about finding the horn, Peter and Edmund setting out by themselves, and then about them not coming back. He told her that the search company was still near where the kings had gone missing.

"How could this evil have befallen us?" Lucy whispered after the boy left. "Oh Aslan, how could this have happened?"

For the rest of the evening Lucy stayed in her room and neither ate nor drank. She strode up and down her chamber thinking about what she should do next.

Finally, she fell into bed and slept fitfully all night.

--

There was something wrong…Edmund knew it from his troubled dreams.

Edmund snapped his eyes open after hearing the sound of a high horse whiny and the echo of a metallic ring. It was still dark, but the moonlight shone as if it were broad daylight.

Looming over Sam's sleeping figure was a snarling creature that looked blacker than night, he held a curved sword over him. A score of more than three dozen creatures charged from behind the first. Edmund, who had fallen asleep near Sam, jumped up and shoved him out of the way.

Sam startled from his sleep shouted. "What on earth is going on? Edmund, why did you disturb me from my rest?"

Edmund had no time to answer, he drew his blade, and half a second later the enemy's weapon came smashing down on his own. Then when he was fighting and had gained a bit of composure he yelled. "Draw your swords! We are under attack!"

Peter and Frodo jumped to their feet and were a tad dazed because they had been awakened suddenly from their deep sleep. They quickly surveyed the scene and impulsively whipped their swords out of their sheaths.

Peter leapt toward the foes that challenged him. He crossed blades once with the first, spun around catching his opponent off guard, and separating two heads off their ugly shoulders.

Frodo and Sam fought back to back slashing at their attacker's torsos and slicing their legs out from under them.

Edmund vaulted onto his faithful horse that had been in numerous battles and was not afraid of the sounds or sights of war.

They battled with their foes for a few minutes and that's when Edmund and Peter realized that they were outnumbered and could not defeat them.

"Ride!" Peter shouted the retreat, springing onto his bay steed. "Ride for your lives!"

"To Edoras!" Edmund cried as he scooped up Sam from the ground, for Sam and Frodo's ponies had fled in terror.

Peter had already snatched up Frodo and was galloping towards the Gap of Rohan. Unfortunately, an arrow whistled through the air, and buried itself deep into Peter's unprotected shoulder. He grunted and spurred his horse to pick up more speed.

"Edmund, we can ride to Isenguard and be kept safe there." Sam shouted to him as a volley of arrows rained down on them. Luckily they were all very bad shots.

"We're following Peter! I don't want to lose my brother and my sister!" Edmund yelled looking behind him at their enemies. They were being pursued by almost the whole pack; Edmund prayed that their horses wouldn't be shot out from under them.

They continued to ride hard through the night. Finally, the sky turned pink and the golden sun started rising as they galloped across the grassy plains of Rohan. Sam glanced back to see if their foes had stopped tailing them; the Pevensies, Frodo, and himself had no such luck.

"Who or what are those creatures?" Edmund inquired, wrinkling his brow.

"Orcs." Sam spit.

"Oh you mean those servants of Sauron and Saurman that you told us about?"

"Yeah."

"Curse those foul villains." Edmund muttered under his breath when he spotted his brother's injury. Peter's back was soaked in the crimson stain of blood and the arrow protruded from his tunic. Then he turned to Sam. "How far is it to Edoras?"

"I believe it's about a three or four day ride from here. And that's if you are on a very swift horse." Sam informed him.

"By the Mane," Edmund exclaimed. "We will never make it! Our horses won't be able to hold out for a four day gallop! Isn't there anything closer?"

"Helm's Deep would be the closest, but it's still a two day ride from here!" Sam replied.

Edmund groaned. There was no way they could make it to either place. Unless… Edmund started forming a plan in his mind.

"I have to get at Peter!" He said out loud.

"Why? What good will that do?" Sam questioned.

"Oh do be quiet and let a chap think." Edmund snapped at him, thinking hard. "I got it!" He shouted after a moment.

He urged his stallion to forge ahead and try to catch up with the High King. "I have to get to Peter!" Edmund said again, but as hard as he tried he couldn't pull up beside Peter's horse. Edmund's tired steed was already giving them all that he had in him.

"Start shouting." Edmund commanded.

"Are you crazy?" Sam scoffed.

"No!" He retorted. "This may be the only way to save our lives! Peter! Peter!" He hollered. "HIGH KING PETER!"

But the wind snatched Edmund's words and carried them away. They both started yelling, but still neither Peter nor Frodo could hear them.

"Edmund!" Sam cried. "I still don't know why in Middle Earth we are doing this, but I have something that might help us."

"What is it?" He answered annoyed.

"I have my whistle!"

"What whistle?"

"The whistle that Rosie gave me for my birthday!" Sam said.

"Then what are you waiting for? START BLOWING!" Edmund barked, now thoroughly annoyed at his companion. He was still a king and wanted to act kingly, but Sam was too much for his nerves.

Sam blew his high pitched, wooden whistle.

"Did you have to blow it in my ear?" Edmund growled.

"You were the one to tell me to blow it!" Sam blew his whistle again and Edmund once again shouted for Peter.

Finally, Peter turned his head and saw Edmund waving at him. His face was pale from the amount of blood that he had lost and from the lack of sleep. Slowing his horse so Edmund could catch up to him he said. "What is going on?"

"Peter!" Edmund breathlessly said. "Use Susan's horn!"

"What?" Peter cocked his head, not catching what Edmund had said.

"Susan's horn! Blow Susan's horn!" Edmund pointed to the small ivory horn.

Peter caught the drift and reached for Susan's horn. Taking a deep breath, he blew it with all his might. The sweet sound echoed off the hilly plain and bounced back to the riding companions. The melody stirred a new hope in their hearts and gave them a burst of energy.

They rode for a few miles and then heard the sound of a troop of charging horses. Riding over a hill they saw that a score of horsemen, armed with spears; which were galloping towards them. The two kings heard Sam and Frodo shout, "The Rohirrim!"

The legion raced past them and started spearing the Orcs. The skirmish lasted only a few minutes; the Rohirrim, of course, defeated the Orcs and turned back towards the Pevensies, Sam, and Frodo.

Soon they were encircled by stamping horses. The commander rode up and dismounted. He was a tall, muscular man with light brown hair and had dark brown eyes.

"Who are you? What is your business in our land?" He barked. "Why were those Orcs pursuing you?"

Edmund spoke before Peter had a chance. "I am Edmund and this is my brother, Peter. We come from a land called Narnia." Edmund introduced. "This is Frodo Baggins and his gardener, Samwise Gamgee. They are guiding us to Minas Tirith. We are to look for my missing sister there."

"You mean you are the two who destroyed the One Ring?" The horse master raised a curious eyebrow, glancing at Sam and Frodo.

"Yes." Sam sheepishly replied.

"What wonder and marvel!" His eyes widened. "It is a great honor to meet you." Then he turned his attention back to Edmund. "Narnia? I have not heard of this country. Where is it?"

"Uh yeah." Edmund just then realized that it would sound crazy to say that it was in a different world, but now, he had no choice. "It's in a different world."

"What about the Orcs?" He said, narrowing his eyes, a bit apprehensive of Peter and Edmund.

"We were attacked in the night by them outside of Rohan and we were outnumbered. My brother here is injured." Edmund explained. "Please we have not had the honor of knowing your name?"

"I am Eothian Halindin." Halindin answered. "I don't know what to think of your story. You have a strange way about you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Eothian Halindin." Peter smiled weakly.

"And you." Halindin nodded, finally after debating with himself he said. "Listen, you, your horses, and companions are all tired. I trust Frodo and Sam; for their courage saved this world and if you are their friends then I see no reason to hold you back. I will send some of my men with you to escort you to Edoras. King Eomer, I'm sure, would like to see you. After you have rested there you may continue on to Minas Tirith."

"I don't know about friends." Sam mumbled. Edmund was the only that could hear the comment; he frowned.

"We are in your debt." Peter thanked him.

Then Halindin shouted orders. "Eomin, you and your riders shall accompany these travelers to Edoras and send the King my regards." He turned to the rest of his men and yelled. "We ride southeast!" In a flurry of activity, the host rode off away from them.

Eomin had about ten horsemen in his group and they rode a few more miles and then stopped to set up camp. Someone bound up Peter's wound and they all received a hearty meal.

--

A few days later the city of Edoras came into view. The Golden Hall flashed in the afternoon sunlight and puffy, white clouds floated lazily on a gentle breeze.

The company rode up into the city to the hall. Eomin escorted them into the domicile and led them to King Eomer. The hall was bright and bustling with people. A bird chirped near an open window and a charming tune drifted in from a minstrel playing in a street down below.

"Welcome Eomin." Eomer greeted. "What news have you brought?"

"M'lord," Eomin bowed. "Halindin sends his greetings. I have brought to you some travelers; Peter and Edmund of the land of Narnia and Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee of the Shire."

"Frodo and Sam," Eomer exclaimed. "It is an honor to see you again, my friends! I should like to hear more about you as of late, but I'm certain you are tired from you journey. Eomin, see to it that they are made comfortable. Then come back to me and inform me of how this has come to pass."

Peter, Edmund, Sam, and Frodo were led to a quiet part of the building and were given private bedchambers. They all rested and refreshed themselves. Later, they joined Eomer for dinner.

The meal consisted of several of savory meats and poultry. There was strong ale, crimson wine, and crystal, spring water to drink. The liquid was served in deep, golden chalices. Fruits lined the table and looked almost as if they would march right into your mouth.

"Eomin tells me that they rescued you from a band of Orcs." Eomer said taking a bite of meat.

"Yes, we are grateful for the Rohirrim's service." Frodo answered, taking a large mouthful of a oblong, bright yellow, juicy fruit.

"Why are you traveling? Where is Narnia?" Eomer asked a lot of questions during the banquet.

The tale was told about Peter and Edmund and about Susan. They told him of the attack and that they were trying to reach Minas Tirith.

After the story was told Eomer said. "That is a very interesting tale indeed."

"Tell me, you haven't heard anything of the whereabouts of our sister have you?" Peter asked, his voice having a hint of weariness when he spoke.

Edmund had noticed since they had left the Shire that Peter had been acting strangely. 'He almost seems worn out, but that couldn't be because he was the High King.' Edmund pondered. 'And High Kings never get weary. They are strong and made for battle. Aren't they?'

"I have not, but I will inquire Halindin about the matter." He answered. "In the meantime, I will send a messenger to Minas Tirith to seek news of _your_ sister."

"Thank you." Peter said standing up; for the meal was over and the evening was growing old.

Suddenly, he collapsed.

--

**If you haven't noticed…I love cliff hangers!**** The next chapter will be up ASAP! **


	9. Aslan's Appearance

**Please bear with me. Part of the story in this chapter and the next won't sound very realistic. I hope none of this is confusing! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Aslan's Appearance **

A few hours later Edmund was sitting beside Peter's bed. Earlier that evening, Peter had collapsed from extreme fatigue; the amount of blood he had lost that week didn't help either. Peter hadn't told anyone he how he had been feeling because he didn't want anybody to worry about him. The wound from the Orc arrow hadn't fully healed and still caused a lot of pain.

Peter was now propped up on fluffy, goose feather pillows in his bedchamber; he had been awake for a while. It was late in the evening and the moon was already waxing. Stars gave off a faint glimmer and the thin mountain air was quite cool, but inside a fire was glowing in the hearth; keeping the kings warm.

"How come you didn't tell anyone that you weren't feeling well?" Edmund said, giving Peter a cup of water.

"I didn't want you to worry about me." Peter answered, shaking his head to clear the foggy dizziness that still lingered in his mind. "And anyway, isn't a High King supposed to be perfect in every way?" He teased weakly.

"Very funny,_ brother_, I know that you definitely _aren't_ perfect." Edmund responded sarcastically.

"Shhh…" Peter took a sip of water and smirked. "Don't tell anybody."

"You're secret's safe with me." Edmund played along. "Oh." He changed the subject. "The doctor came while you were still unconscious and told me that you would have to stay in bed for a few days."

Peter groaned. "We'll never get to Minas Tirith at this rate."

"King Eomer already sent the messenger to the city to inquire about Susan."

"I doubt King Aragorn has news of her." Peter sighed. Then he snuggled down under the soft comforter and handed the water back to his brother. "I am really tired."

"Alright, I guess I will stop bugging you now." Edmund got up and left the quiet room.

On his way down the large corridor he bumped into Sam and Frodo. They had concerned expressions on their faces.

"How's Peter?" Frodo asked.

"He's exhausted, but he'll pull through alright. He's resting now."

"That's good." Frodo said.

"Yes, well, I'm off to bed." Edmund waved, striding down the dimly lit hall. "Goodnight!"

--

The next morning Edmund was outside taking in the fresh air when Sam knocked into him. He had been standing on a smooth, dirt road in a clearing that was surrounded by houses.

"Hey!" Edmund scowled; he had woken up in a very sour mood that morning. "Watch where you're going."

"Well excuse me!" Sam retorted. "At least _I_ don't stand like a statue in the middle of the road; which is what _you _were doing!"

"You're so short, even if you stood in the middle of the road, people would just step over you." Edmund insulted him, his mood getting even darker.

Sam snorted. "You're so clumsy that you probably couldn't even hit the broad side of a barn with the flat of your blade, _King _Edmund."

"Ha!" Edmund laughed. "Your arm is so short that you couldn't even beat a challenger without a partner."

Sam drew his short sword. "Are you so sure?"

"You're on." Edmund pulled out his own sword.

Both of the blades flashed in the mid-morning sunlight and dust rose in the air as they battled. A few people stopped to watch the skirmish. Small beads of sweat emerged on Sam and Edmund's foreheads as they fought in the dry heat of the day.

Edmund had been used to practicing with dwarves back in Narnia and Sam had battled so many Orcs on his journeys that he was used to being smaller than his opponent. Sam was very quick on his feet, but Edmund was quite crafty with his sword strokes. They went at each other for a while and then Edmund delivered a hard blow that twisted around Sam's sword making it fly from his hand.

"Look who can't hit the broad side of a barn?" Edmund smiled slyly, extending his sword in front of him until it rested on Sam's shoulder. The beaten hobbit just blinked at the young king.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shimmering sword flung Edmund's blade away from Sam's shoulder and started attacking the young king. Edmund, who had been caught way off guard, struggled to counter the lightning fast sword strokes. He vaguely saw his foe, a tall, thin, yellow haired person who had no armor on; he was pushed back as his attacker advanced. At the same time, he tripped on a stone (which sent him tumbling to the ground), his foe disarmed him, and he found a steel blade pricking his neck.

"King Edmund the Mighty, I suppose it is hmm?" He got a better look at his opponent. To his surprise it was a young, fair lady! He couldn't believe he had been beaten by a woman.

He tried to regain his tranquility. "It's…uh…" Then he stood up and said firmly. "It's King Edmund the Just actually."

"The Just huh?" She crossed her arms. "I see. If you are so 'Just' why were you arguing with this fine hobbit?"

"We haven't been on the best of terms." Edmund admitted. "And you are…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan." Eowyn lifted her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet a lady who has skill with a blade, Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan." Edmund smiled with a graceful bow.

"The same I'm sure." She replied sarcastically as she helped Sam up from the ground.

"By the way, how did you know my name?" Edmund inquired, dusting himself off and sheathing his sword.

"I could hear you arguing from a ways off." She said. "As could everyone else in Edoras." Edmund's ears turned bright red.

"Eowyn!" Someone called. Sam and Edmund saw a muscular, blond haired figure striding towards them. "King Eomer requests our presents." Then he stopped. "Who are these people? Why are you holding your sword?"

"Faramir, this is King Edmund and you remember Samwise Gamgee." Eowyn smiled. "Edmund, this is my husband, Faramir."

"Ah!" Faramir grinned, nodding to Sam. "It is a pleasure to see you again Master Samwise and I am glad to make your acquaintance King Edmund."

"The pleasure is mine." Edmund replied.

Then Faramir turned back to Eowyn and repeated his question. "Why are you holding your sword?"

"I had to break up a little dispute." She threw a disdainful glance at Edmund.

"A sword fixes everything for you, doesn't it?" Faramir taunted her, a smile playing on his lips.

Eowyn rolled her eyes and then asked. "You said Eomer wanted to see us?"

"Yes m'lady." He answered, holding his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

She nodded and they walked off together. "Don't get into any more trouble!" She called back over her shoulder.

"Yeah, _Edmund._" Sam sniffed.

Edmund shrugged his shoulders. "I won't argue with you anymore if you watch were your going."

"Alright." Sam agreed. "I won't insult you if you don't swordfight with me again."

"Deal." Edmund smiled.

Together, they ambled back to the castle. Little did they know the pact wouldn't last long...

--

I had just finished getting ready for Arwen and Aragorn's dinner when I heard a light knock on my door. I opened the door and saw Pippin and Merry; they had come to accompany me to the banquet.

"Queen Susan!" Merry started dramatically. "We have come to escort you to dinner." He added a deep bow for effect.

I giggled as they took my arms. _Being around them sure is annoying, but it is also fun. _I thought as they swept me down the grand passage. Soon, we arrived at the dining room.

"Farewell Susan." Pippin said with a bow. "Have a grand evening." Then they trotted down the hall together, cheerfully chattering.

The guards opened the door for me and I floated into the peaceful room. Candles cast their peaceful glow around the room. In the center there was a medium sized table that was of a dark red wood. Upon it sat a splendid meal. The food was richly decorated; there were large amounts of vegetables, including mushrooms, and the center piece was a giant turkey type bird. A scarlet, silk tablecloth graced the table and three solid, mahogany chairs sat around the table.

Arwen was in a lavender dress and had her hair curled in large ringlets. She looked like an angel; fair and beautiful. Aragorn had a navy blue cape on his shoulders and wore sliver leggings. He looked as sturdy as a mountain, fierce as a lion, but as gentle as a domestic cat. Arwen slowly glided towards me, her gown making a soft swishing noise on the marble floor.

"Susan, this is King Aragorn." She introduced. I curtsied. "Aragorn, this is Queen Susan from Narnia."

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, Queen Susan." He said formally, taking my hand and kindly pressing a soft kiss onto my pale skin.

"Please," I blushed slightly. "Call me Susan." Then the three of us sat down at the table and began to eat.

"How did you get into Middle Earth?" Aragorn asked me after we talked about Gondor and the rest of the world, for I had asked him a few questions about the history of Middle Earth.

I told the story and how I found Legolas and Gimli battling Orcs outside of Fangorn. "On our way back Legolas…" I stopped and rested my head in my hands on the table, for I started feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn queried.

"Yes." I shook my head, clearing the dizziness. "I just felt a bit dizzy for a moment." Then I continued with the story.

A few moments later Arwen interrupted. "Forgive me for interrupting Susan, but I don't feel very well. I feel dizzy and quite tired."

"I've been feeling dizzy for a few minutes too." I informed both of them.

Aragorn took a sip of his wine. "Maybe a drink would clear your heads."

Arwen and I both lifted the silver flagons to our lips; we took a few drinks. Suddenly, Arwen leaned back against her chair; unconscious. Aragorn leapt to his feet and I rushed to her side.

As I stood, a roaring sensation rang in my ears. My muscles wouldn't work properly and I felt myself starting to fall. Everything went black.

--

Both Arwen and Susan were unconscious when Aragorn started to feel lightheaded. He fought to stay in control of himself. Finally, darkness overcame him and he collapsed into his chair.

--

The next morning when the sky was turning pale pink, Aragorn work up with a splitting headache. He shook himself and tried to recall what had taken place the previous evening. After a few moments of thought he remembered what happened most of the evening. He glanced around the room to see if the ladies were alright.

The dinner had long since been cleared and the table had been scrubbed so hard that it shined like glass. The hall was deathly quiet and only the sound was of murmuring guards and soft footsteps that could be heard outside of the room. Arwen and Susan were nowhere in sight.

They were gone.

--

At dawn, Lucy rode down to the beach. The sun was just beginning to creep over the horizon. Waves broke soothingly onto the sandy shore, but as peaceful as the scene looked, Lucy's emotions were a raging storm inside her.

How could she live and rule without her siblings? Would she ever see them again? What if they had been killed by savages or wild beasts? These notions and a million others raced through her mind.

She galloped to the opposite end of the beach. A grassy cliff protruded out into the sea. Large, rough waves crashed onto the rock wall, making mist spray into the cool, morning air.

Lucy walked to the end of the sand and was about to turn back when her eye caught something atop of the hill. Dismounting, she climbed up onto the hill. There she saw the Great Lion, Aslan, with him was a beautiful woman dressed in white.

"Aslan!" Lucy smiled and rushed up to him. "Have you any news of my brothers or sister?" She asked hopefully, waiting for his reply.

"You are needed to fight evil, dear heart." Aslan said, slowly striding towards her.

"What do you mean?" Her expression changed dramatically. It had been hopeful, but now wrinkles of worry made creases in her angelic face.

"Your brothers and sister are in a different world called Middle Earth." He continued grave, but majestically. He lay down on the soft, lush grass. "Your sister and one of the queen's of that world have been kidnapped. Peter and Edmund will need you before this battle ends."

Lucy was horrified. "Kidnapped! What am I to do Aslan?"

"I will send you there with Lady Galadriel." He referred to the woman. Even though Lucy had never seen her or talked to her, she could tell that she was a brave, kindhearted, and noble lady. Galadriel's purity seemed to emit from her so much that Lucy longed to mirror her in every way. "Together you will help defeat the evil that his brewing."

"Yes Aslan," Lucy acknowledged. "but what about Susan? Is she alright? Will she be hurt?"

"There is only one way to find out, dear one." He responded.

"Will you come with us?" Lucy asked. "I mean, will you be there too?"

Aslan chuckled. "I am in every world. I havemany different names and appearances, but I live in all worlds. I am always with you." He replied in his wild and wise way. "Now are you ready?"

"Yes Aslan." Lucy answered, taking a deep, ragged breath.

"Close your eyes."

Lucy shut her eyes and then heard Aslan say. "Farwell, daughter of Eve. I am always with you." The voice faded and Lucy opened her eyes.

Instantly, she knew that she wasn't in Narnia.

--

**I hope Aslan doesn't sound too fake. **


	10. Enemies Advance

**Ugh! Another cliffy…ha ha! This wasn't supposed to be a ****cliffy****, but it just kind of turned out like one. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review again! :) **

**Enemies Advance **

Aragorn flew out of the dining hall and rushed to his bedchambers; expecting Arwen to be comfortably sleeping in the big, fluffy bed. When he entered the room he found that the bed was neatly made and no one was in the room.

Franticly, he ran to Susan's guest suite, but the only person there was Brie.

"Have you seen Susan?" Aragorn inquired.

"No milord." She replied, folding a wool blanket. "Why?"

"I was just wondering." He concealed his worry. "If you see her could you tell her to come see me?"

"Of course, milord." She curtsied as he left the room.

After about an hour of searching and asking around, Aragorn came to the conclusion that Arwen and Susan were missing. Without hesitation, he called an emergency meeting to be held in the council hall. Soon, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf were all seated at the large, rectangle table made of a dark cherry wood.

Merry (who loved to sleep in late) was half awake when he sat in the tall chair. "Aragorn why are we here?" he groaned.

"Yeah," Gimli put in while smoking his pipe. "What's going on?"

"My friends," Aragorn started. "As most of you know, I met Queen Susan of Narnia last night. While we were eating, strange things started happening. Arwen and Susan both complained that they felt dizzy and then they suddenly passed out. I guess I did too, for when I awoke, I found that the dinner had long since been cleared and Arwen and Susan were both gone."

"Gone?" Pippin exclaimed in horror, sitting stalk straight in his chair. Merry gasped.

"Yes." Aragorn answered. "I have searched the castle and found no trace of either of them."

"Do you think Susan got someone to help her kidnapped Arwen?" Gimli asked.

"That's a horrible idea!" Merry defended Susan.

"How could you even think of such an idea?" Pippin stood by his friend.

"It was just a thought." Gimli shrugged.

"No." Gandalf said. "I don't think Susan could kidnap Arwen. Aragorn, did you say that they both fell unconscious?"

"Yes. I did as well." He nodded.

"You also said that the dinner had been cleared when you awoke did you not?"

"Yes." The king furrowed his brow. "What are you concluding, Gandalf?"

"Drugged." Gandalf murmured to himself.

"What?" Merry cocked his head.

"Drugged." Gandalf repeated louder. "My guess is that you three were drugged."

"But why would anyone want to drug them?" Pippin asked.

"That, Pippin, I do not know." He responded, seeming deep in thought.

"What should we do?" Merry vexed jumping out of his chair.

Suddenly, an arrow flew into the center of the company, struck the middle of the table, and drilling into the table. Everyone looked at each other.

"Where was the arrow shot from?" Gimli burst out. "Who shot the arrow?"

Merry and Pippin erupted; jumping to conclusions and asking a bunch of questions.

Aragorn put his hand up. "Does anyone recognize the arrow?" He inquired.

"I recognize the shaft." Legolas said quietly. All eyes turned to fix their gaze upon him. The room fell deathly silent. "It belongs to Susan."

--

I awoke with a ferocious headache and a strange taste in my mouth. My tongue was very dry with a metallic taste. Stretching my sore muscles, I sat up and looked around.

The first thing I noticed was that I was in a really dark and cool room. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw that a pale, faint light glowed from down a tall narrow tunnel. The room was more like a dungeon with thick bars that ran from one rock wall to the other. The dungeon seemed like was in a secluded place away from the central living area. There was only one cell which was very odd because if this was a fortress or a prison they would have more than one cell. The whole place seemed to be underground or in a cave.

A faded blue blanket that was dog-eared around the edges lay under me on the hard stone floor. Arwen was lying beside me. She was lying on a gray blanket and she had her eyes closed.

"Arwen?" I shook her gently.

She didn't respond and I guessed that she was still cataleptic. So I sighed and sat back against the uncomfortable, jagged wall. The temperature started to drop; I grasped the blue blanket and rapped it tightly around my shoulders, but the cloth was so thin that it didn't keep the cold at bay. _I wonder where we are…where is __Aragorn__? Is he here or his he still in the citadel? What happened last night? _

"Aragorn?" Arwen's melodic voice floated through my thoughts as she rolled over towards me.

"Aragorn is not here." I replied moving closer to her.

"Where are we?" She asked pressing her hand to her forehead. "O-oh I have a headache and I feel sore." She moaned.

"I feel the same way." I answered. "I don't know where we are, but I know we are not in Minas Tirith."

"What happened?" Her voice sounded like she was fading again.

"That's what I have been trying to figure out," I said, "but I don't even know what time it is." There was no reply for she had gone unconscious once again. I leaned back against the wall and sighed.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps advancing down the tunnel. A person or creature was coming to check on us.

_Who is coming down the hall? Is he the thing that captured us? Is he going to question us? Is 'he' even a human? _Believe me or not, but I was almost too scared to look when the person walked closer to the entrance. _Is an __Orc__ coming down the hall to kill us? _The thought leapt into my head. _Don't think about what this thing is… Don't let your imagination run away with you! _As hard as I tried, my imagination wouldn't stop its flow of wonderfully horrific ideas. I suppressed a scream of panic as the frightening thoughts flew through my head.

I held my breath as something dark and foreboding stood in the shadow of entrance. A torch was burning in front of the 'thing' so I couldn't identify if it was man or beast.

After an agonizing moment…the 'thing' stepped into the light.

--

As soon as Lucy opened her eyes she found that she was in a hushed and beautiful forest. The trees were so tall that she could not see the tops of them. Fern type plants with tiny purple flowers grew around her feet. A calm breeze wafted strange, lovely smells of a flourishing wood underneath her nose as birds serenaded the setting sun's golden rays.

That's when Lucy noticed that Lady Galadriel was standing silently beside her. She had long golden hair with piercing cerulean eyes. Her gentle and pure spirit radiated from her like the sun admitting its rays. Lucy smiled and gave a little curtsey.

"Welcome Queen Lucy to the fair golden wood of Lothlórien." Galadriel spread her hand out as she spoke of the vast forest.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled even brighter.

Suddenly, Galadriel turned her head a bit as if she was listening to something that was far away. "We must go. Battle is at hand." She said urgently. Then she turned, picked up her skirts, and melted swiftly into the wood.

Lucy had no clue what was going on, but quickly trailed the Elven queen; clutching her dagger. As they ran, the trees seemed to thin out and more sunlight filtered to the forest floor. After about a league, Galadriel stopped and held up her hand. Lucy almost smacked into her.

Then she swung herself gracefully into a tree. Lucy scrambled up behind her in a not so elegant fashion. They climbed high into the tree and then sat on a branch; peering down.

An arrow whistled past Lucy's ear, she turned and saw that an Elf was perched on a limb in a nearby tree. She found that down below strange creatures were on the forest's edge shooting arrows at the Elves.

"What are those?" She asked her companion; cringing at the sight of war.

"Orcs. They were servants of Sauron, but that is a long story." She said staring intently at the battle.

Then something was shouted in another language that Lucy couldn't understand. Presently, Elves started leaping from the trees with knives in hand. They charged forward and plunged into the ranks of the Orcs.

Galadriel and Lucy remained in the tree, watching the combat. Wasn't the lady of light going to do something? Lucy asked herself, but she did not realize that Galadriel was using her mind speaking gift to give orders and to warn Elves.

"The leader is Haldir." She explained, referring to a blond haired Elf that was at the front of the Elven line, but Lucy wasn't listening. She was focusing on something on the ground.

Abruptly, the Valiant Queen clambered down the tree and rushed over to an Elf lying on the ground. She checked his breathing. Finding that he was still alive, she withdrew her cordial and placed a drop on his arrow wound.

"Lucy, there is no hope for him. That arrow is poisoned." Galadriel whispered from behind her.

"Wait," was her only reply.

His breathing slowed to a natural paces and he opened his eyes. Lucy grasped the arrow and tugged on it slightly. The shaft came out with almost no effort.

Suddenly, a cry arose from the battle. The ladies both looked towards the sound. They saw that Haldir had fallen with two arrows in his chest.

Galadriel and Lucy both gasped. Lucy took action and started running towards him into the midst of the battle.

Galadriel caught her arm and said. "Lucy, do not go out there. The Orcs may kill you."

"I have to try." She answered in a worried tone.

"I am not asking you to risk your life for my people." She said.

Lucy broke free and sprinted towards the fallen captain. She reached his side and immediately administered the cordial. In a moment he was fully healed. Looking about she saw that the battle was almost over with the Elves defeating the Orcs. Standing up she glanced about to see if she could find anymore injured. As she stood an Orc arrow hit her skirt and passed through her garment leaving her unscathed. She shivered at the thought of it piercing her skin.

She ran about the battleground, even after the skirmish had ended, attending to the wounded. An hour later, the injured had been healed and their loss had on been merely two Elves.

--

Eowyn and Faramir entered Eomer's council room that was adjacent to the throne room.

"Welcome, Faramir and Eowyn." Eomer greeted them.

"What did you wish to discuss with us?" Eowyn asked as she and her husband took a seat at the solid, cherry table.

"Halindin has returned from scouting. He brought reports of Orcs running free in our land." Eomer replied. "Even Frodo, Sam, and their foreign friends were attacked by a host of the villains."

"What do you propose we do?" Faramir asked.

"Be on the watch for anything out of the ordinary or strange people." Eomer warned.

"Do you think Edmund and his brother are behind the attacks?" Eowyn inquired.

"I don't believe so. There is something more sinister going on; something that has not yet been revealed to us." Eomer mused. "It would be best to be on your guard that all times."

Suddenly someone burst into the room. The trio looked up to see a Rohirrim boy.

--

Edmund was sitting beside Peter talking to him when a dark shadow obscured the open window.

"Is there a storm coming?" Peter queried.

Edmund jumped over to the window, peered out, and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Peter said jumping out of bed and running across the cold wooden floor to the window.

"I know not." Edmund squinted at the sky. "It is something large, dark, and winged."

"I have never seen anything like it in all my life." Peter commented when he reached the sill.

Suddenly, a great croaking noise came from the creature's mouth. Peter and Edmund covered their ears; their faces contorted. Finally, they were able to regain their equanimity as the evil flew away to the northwest.

"What was _that_?" Peter breathed heavily.

"I don't know, but I suggest we go speak with Eomer immediately." Edmund proposed.


	11. The Plot Thickens

**I know this story hasn't been updated in forever! My apologies, but I had a mild case of writer's block which turned into a bad one. Things have been quite busy here at the castle too. I know that's no excuse for updating, and I am truly sorry to leave you all hanging on the edge of a cliff. To make up for my procrastination I made this chapter quite long. **

**NOTICE: This will probably be the last post for a while because I'm heading off to Europe this week and will be gone for three weeks. Don't worry I won't abandon everyone…I'm hoping to take some time on the flight over the work on chapter 12. **

**Anyway, happy reading and once again, thank you for the reviews! :)**

**The Plot Thickens**

Gimli choked on his pipe smoke. "You are right, laddie." Everyone else stared at Legolas for a whole minute and the room fell deathly silent.

"It belongs to Susan?" Aragorn confirmed, looking hard upon Legolas.

"It does." Legolas nodded a serious expression in his eyes.

"What does it mean?" Gimli asked as another ring of gray smoke floated up from his wooden pipe.

Suddenly, Pippin clambered up on the table, reaching for the arrow. He jerked it out of the dark wood, and speculated the shaft closely.

"Peregrin Took! What do you think you're doing?" Gandalf reproved sharply.

"There is a message attached to the arrow." He announced, ignoring Gandalf's reprimand.

"I shall take that." Gandalf requested, holding out his hand. Pippin sheepishly handed over both the memo and the shaft to the wizard.

"What does it say?" Merry questioned as Pippin sat back down next to him.

Gandalf was quiet for a moment and everyone waited anxiously to hear what the note said. Slowly, Gandalf started speaking in a grave tone. "We have the Queen of Gondor and the foreigner. You are in our grasp. Turn over the kingdom or all shall be lost."

Everyone sat there in shocked silence. This is what the mysterious enemy wanted?

"Let them come!" Gimli roared, jumping up on his podgy legs. "They will learn to fear the axe of Gimli, son of Gloin."

"Who could have drugged Aragorn, Arwen, and Susan?" Merry asked innocently.

"That is an excellent question." Aragorn crossed his arms. "We now know that Susan isn't behind this trickery."

"The question is; how did the enemy get Susan's bow and arrows?" Gandalf spoke quietly to himself.

"She told me a few days ago that they were missing, but I have no idea how our foe would get a hold of them." Legolas told him. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Who would have the knowledge, whit, and position to execute this plan?" He puzzled, lost in thought.

"It would have to be someone that had extensive information about the citadel, our plans, and he would have to have connections with someone inside of the castle to make his scheme succeed." Aragorn paced the length of the table.

Gandalf looked around the room, "Be wary of what you say, and who you trust. Keep watch for suspicious behavior or strange activities, particularly around the castle. Keep a weapon near you at all times and be on the alert." He advised.

Suddenly a guard burst into the chamber. He was leading a weary man that was dressed in the apparel of Rohan. The man stumbled as he walked and appeared exhausted.

"Begging your pardon, milord, but this man has ridden many miles to seek information on an urgent matter." The guard interrupted, making a hasty bow.

Aragorn motioned the rider to come forward as the guard left the room. "On what matter have you come to inquire?"

"King Elessar, I have been sent by Eomer, King of Rohan to ask about a certain young lady that has gone missing on behalf of her brothers." The man told them, bowing deeply.

While he spoke, Merry pulled out a chair for him to sit in and a servant brought him a flagon of wine. Sitting heavily in the chair, he tried to catch his breath.

"Who is the young lady of whom you speak?" Aragorn queried, raising an eyebrow.

"The lady is Queen Susan of Narnia." The rider responded after he refreshed himself with the ruby colored wine.

Merry eyes went wide and Pippin gasped. The others in the room listened closely and focused their attention on the rider.

"You say that her brothers are searching for her?" Aragorn stepped closer to the man.

"Yes milord, High King Peter and King Edmund of Narnia." He nodded. "Do you know where she is at present?"

"Unfortunately, we do not know where she is now. Evil has befallen us and both Queen Arwen and Queen Susan have been kidnapped." Aragorn replied, solemn.

The rider's eyes went wide. "So it is true! There really is a Queen Susan; I doubted that there was even such a person."

"Doubted!" Merry exclaimed, offended. "Lady Susan is the most dazzling woman in the entire realm!"

"Yes, she is very wise too!" Pippin added, nodding his head vigorously.

"I have to disagree!" Gimli bellowed, hitting the table with his stout hand. "Lady Galadriel is certainly the wisest and most radiant in the realm!"

"I should say not!" Pippin looked snubbed. "Queen Susan is definitely the fairest."

"Yes!" Merry cheered.

"Merry! Pippin! Be quiet and leave your foolish thoughts in your head." Gandalf spoke quickly, ending the debate before it got out of hand.

"Fairest indeed," Gimli snorted. Merry and Pippin shot him a foul glare.

"My apologies, I did not mean to offend anyone." The man expressed his regret. Then he stood. "I shall return presently to transport the message of the Queen's disappearance to King Eomer, High King Peter, and King Edmund."

"I shall deliver the information." Gandalf offered. "Shadowfax will carry me swiftly and you are weary. I wish to speak to Eomer and meet these Narnian kings."

"What about Arwen and Susan, Gandalf? How do you think we should proceed?" Aragorn asked with a concerned look.

"Going to Rohan may answer some questions. We should begin preparing for battle. We do not know how strong our enemy is. I shall notify Eomer and advise him to gather his troops. While I am near Isenguard, I shall inform Master Treebeard of the coming war as well." He started heading for the door. "Look for my coming in a fortnight! Farewell!"

Gandalf strode down to the stables, leapt on Shadowfax, and rode at all haste.

--

Meanwhile in the council room, everyone started to disperse. Gimli left grumbling about the earlier argument, Aragorn took Susan's arrow; going to attend to the rider's accommodations, and Legolas left without a word.

Merry and Pippin sauntered out of the council hall and into the main corridor. Both of them walked together in a sad silence. Soon they found themselves peering out one of the huge arched windows. They rested their arms on the low sill and gazed out over the plains.

"I miss Susan." Pippin sighed, laying his chin on his arms.

"So do I." Merry said softly.

"I wonder who kidnapped her and Arwen." Pippin spoke to himself, and then he turned to Merry. "Who do you think we are up against?"

"I don't know…" Merry thought hard. Suddenly he perked up, "I bet we could find out." He smiled slyly.

"We could?" Pippin looked inquisitive. "How?"

Merry rubbed his hands together. "We could gather clues and facts about Susan's disappearance."

Pippin started catching on, "Ah! You mean we could be detectives?"

"Yes," Merry grinned mischievously.

""You can be Inspector Brandybuck and I can be Detective Took." Pippin said proudly, straightening up.

"Now we need things that will help us." Merry stated, looking thoughtful. "We will need our Elven cloaks to conceal us if necessary. Another thing that we need is something to write our notes on…"

An hour later the two hobbits were ready to begin their investigation. They looked quite peculiar in their cloaks, for they had their hoods drawn up over their heads and they whispered to each other.

"What should we do first?" Pippin asked, peeking out from under his hood.

"We should go and see if we can find any clues in the dining room where Aragorn, Arwen, and Susan dined." Merry proposed.

Soon they were in the dining room hunting for anything that might lead them to Susan and Arwen. After about half an hour Pippin sighed, "I can't find anything Inspector Brandybuck!"

"Keep looking. We're bound to find _something_." Merry commanded with determination in his voice.

A while later they plodded out of the room. "I can't believe we didn't find one clue!" Merry groaned, and nearly ran smack into Legolas.

"Clue?" The Elf stopped. "Are you searching for something?"

"We're looking for Susan!" Pippin piped up.

Merry smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, "You don't go blabbing our top secret work to everyone!" He hissed.

"Are you now?" Legolas seemed interested.

"Yes." Merry admitted. Legolas turned to leave.

"Wait!" Pippin shouted. "Could you help us?"

Merry's face went tight. He didn't want help from Legolas! He wanted to search for Susan just with his friend.

Legolas spun around. "I'm sorry, but I promised to meet Gimli in the armory."

"Oh." Pippin looked downcast.

Merry breathed a sigh of relief, "Alright, well I guess we will see you later!"

Legolas waved a farewell and disappeared around the corner.

"I think we should examine Susan's arrow and the message. Let's go find Aragorn." Merry suggested. He turned and took off trotting down the hall.

Soon, they were sitting side by side in the castle's quiet library. Merry was turning the shaft around in his hand and telling details for Pippin to write down.

"After we write down what the message says, why don't we go to the council room to see if there are any hidden clues?" Merry said.

Pippin nodded, still scratching his quill pen away on the yellowed parchment. A few minutes later, they were in the council chamber searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"This is where the arrow hit the table, but where was it shot from?" Pippin concluded, scrawling the information down.

"It has to have been shot from above. If you remember when the arrow hit the table it stuck up. If it had been shot from this level, it would have been more parallel." Merry explained.

"Then the arrow must have been shot from the balcony!" Pippin exclaimed, pointing towards the back of the large room.

"Right!" Merry jumped off the table and ran towards the balcony. Pippin, who was not far behind, took the large, marble steps two at a time. Reaching the top of the stair, they became puzzled.

"How could anyone get up here without the guards or someone else seeing them?" Pippin furrowed his brow.

"I don't know." Merry was stumped. "I'm sure there is no other way to get up here."

Still baffled, they started scrutinizing every inch of the terrace. The balcony had a wide floor with a railing surrounding the edge. An enormous window graced the center of the wall. Hanging on it were heavy, thick, dark blue curtains that were embroidered with gold designs.

Pippin was behind the curtain when he gasped, "Merry! Look at this!" Merry dashed up and saw Pippin holding a thick, old looking rope.

"I wonder what it does." Pippin pondered out loud.

"Pippin! Don't pul-" but it was too late.

The rope came down, and a muffled scraping noise was heard. Merry groaned, but then a look of astonishment swept across his face.

"Pippin…look!"

--

When Lucy awoke, she couldn't remember where she was. She was lying on something soft and warm. Her groggy mind soon recalled all the events that had happened in the past two days.

She recalled the battle, saving the wounded, and now, after a day of traveling, they had reached the heart of the Golden Wood.

At the moment she was lying on a comfortable bed in a pavilion near a bubbling brook. A lovely, calm breeze floated into the airy tent. The tent fabric fluttered and a lone bird chirped in the distance.

Lucy rolled over as the tent flap opened. A young Elf entered with a light pink gown. She had light blond hair and silvery eyes. "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel would like you to come and see them."

"Oh." Lucy said as she got out of bed. "What's your name?"

"I am Arriah, milady." She said as she helped Lucy get into the flowing gown.

Lucy looked down to admire the gorgeous dress. It had little glittery beads along the v-neckline. The sleeves were so long that they brushed the floor, and the skirt billowed out around her. An elegant, thin sash completed the outfit; tying in a bow at the back.

"This is beautiful." Lucy murmured as Arriah adjusted the bow.

"It looks quite stunning on you Queen Lucy." She agreed.

"You don't have to call me by my title. Lucy or Lu is fine with me." She blushed.

"I shall call you Lucy then." Arriah smiled as she brushed Lucy's fine hair.

When Lucy had finished getting ready she turned to the Elf and curtsied. "Thank you Arriah."

"You're welcome." She beamed. "Come with me. I will show you to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

They walked side by side through the lush grass in the quiet forest. Lucy gazed upon her surroundings in awe. She couldn't help but stare at the huge trees or the charm of the tiny flowers of various colors that grew almost everywhere.

A few minutes later Arriah led her into a room were Celeborn and Galadriel sat. As soon as they entered, the Lord and Lady of the wood rose. Arriah was dismissed and Lucy said farewell.

"Queen Lucy," Galadriel addressed her, giving her a warm smile. "We would like to formally welcome you to Lothlórien and would like to present you with a gift for your service on the battle field."

"There is no need for that. I was just trying to help." Lucy said modestly.

"You saved many of our Elven warriors that had been poisoned. You gave your cordial freely and served selflessly." Galadriel stated. "For that, it is our great pleasure to present you with this Elven cloak to show our gratitude towards you."

They both stepped close to Lucy and Celeborn draped the cloak across her shoulders. It was made of an olive green material and felt like silk, but was made of a durable cloth. The cloak was fastened by a small, delicate gold clasp.

"Thank you. It's lovely." Lucy breathed, running the smooth cloth between her fingers.

Galadriel told her about how the cloak could make her blend into her surroundings. She talked about how it kept you warm at night and cool on hot days.

"Lady Galadriel, do you know when we shall start looking for my sister? Do you know where my brothers are?" Lucy asked.

"You're sister was last seen in Minas Tirith; a city to the east. You're brothers are in Edoras. Gandalf shall let them know about your sister's disappearance and take them back to Minas Tirith. We shall leave for the city as soon as Elrond arrives from Rivendell." Galadriel informed her.

All the information was a bit confusing to Lucy because she wasn't familiar with Middle Earth, but she nodded. "Thank you."

--

It took everything in me to stifle the scream that rose to my lips, but instead of screaming, I set my jaw and rose to meet my foe.

The bulky shape moved into the bright light revealing his identity. I nearly sighed with relief when I saw that it was a young man about my age. _Thank Aslan he is not an orc! I can't bear those creatures! _

The man looked a bit older than me. He had a brawny figure and you could tell he had extensive training with a sword because his forearms were toned with bulging muscle. Curly, black hair hung loosely around his face and fell past his broad shoulders. He wore strange armor that I could not even guess what origin it came from. His skin was dark, like those of Calormen. What were most frightening about him were his eyes. They were dark brown, but appeared almost black.

As he stepped towards me, he seemed to carry himself with an imprudent air. An uncanny sense of dread pricked the back of my mind, but I held myself erect with a dauntless expression on my face.

"What have we here," he sneered, "A young lady trying to look gallant?"

My jaw stiffened. _How dare he talk to me in such a manner! _"What do you want with us?" I narrowed my eyes, giving him a defying glare.

Ignoring me, he unlocked the door and strode into the cell.

"I said; what do you want with us?" I repeated firmly, trying to keep any weakness out of my voice.

Smirking he answered. "The fear in your voice betrays you."

"Fear?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms.

He smiled sinisterly. "You may think yourself valiant, but I can see right through you…coward."

"I am but a coward; am I?" My voice grew as did my confidence. "I guess that's why you had to sedate us to be able to kidnap us in the dead of night."

"Do not deride me." He warned, drawing near.

"And do not insult me or you shall pay for your mockery." I countered.

"Might I remind you, my _lady_, that you are my prisoner?" He spat sarcastically, becoming irate.

"Might I remind _you_ that the sovereigns of this world, and of another, are seeking us?" I stated boldly. "You shall be exposed and much punishment will befall you and your people."

"Be quiet, wench!" His hand flew up and hit the side of my face. "I shall not tolerate such ridicule."

I took a step back as the blood rushed to my cheek. "If this is the way you treat your people, thank Aslan I am not one of them."

"Aslan?" He looked confused. I had caught him off guard, but only for a moment.

"Yes, he's like Eru." I enlightened him with a triumphant look.

"You must be Queen Susan." He remarked. "We are not followers of Eru, or as you call him, _Aslan._"

"I am indeed Queen Susan the Gentle of Cair Paravel in the beautiful land of Narnia." I reacted formally.

"Gentle?" He laughed cruelly. "That is _quite_ becoming of you." His tone dripped with disdain.

When he quit his snickering I inquired, "Might I inquire of our location?"

"Where we are is not of your concern." He responded quickly.

"Tell me, who might you be?"

"I am Prince Araakk." He lifted his chin proudly.

"Prince?" My curiosity was peaked. "Prince of what?"

"You ask too many questions." His face darkened. "There are many duties I have to attend to."

Abruptly he turned, unlocked the iron door, and left.

_That was quite interesting. _I sank back against the wall, exhaling. _Now I know who my captor is…if only I knew where we were. Only then, could I try to devise an escape route. I guess we shall wait to see what the coming days bring._

_--_

Sam and Frodo were sitting outside on the stone steps of the castle after lunch. It was a bright, clear day, and the wind that blew stiffly by ruffled through their hair.

"Sam?" Frodo said with his chin resting on the back of his hand.

"Yes Mr. Frodo?" Sam looked at him.

"Why don't you like Peter and Edmund?" Frodo inquired, staring at some sturdy horses that were grazing beyond the city's gate.

"It's not that I don't like them. I just don't trust them yet." Sam explained simply. "Especially Edmund, there is something…queer about him."

"Oh Sam," Frodo chuckled, glancing at him.

Suddenly a screech pierced the lazy afternoon atmosphere. Sam and Frodo covered their aching ears as a massive shadow flew over them. Huddling together, an old fear stormed into their minds. Frodo clutched his chest as his heart jumped from the pain that shot through his body. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to block out the memory of the night at Amon Sul.

--

"What is wrong?" Eomer demanded the boy to speak.

"Come, milord! There is a fell beast on the air!" He shouted his face stricken.

Eowyn, Faramir, and Eomer immediately rose from their seats and hastened outside. To their dismay, they found a giant beast hovering over Edoras. A few archers were shooting towards the creature, but it flew away before a single arrow could find its mark.

Eowyn cringed, remembering her skirmish with the Witch King at Pelenor. Then she spotted Frodo and Sam. Running over to them she said, "Are you all right?"

They both turned to look at her; their faces ashen. Sam nodded weakly. Just then, Peter and Edmund ran up.

--

Peter and Edmund ran out of their room and dashed down the stairs. They reached Eomer and the rest of the group as the beast flew away.

"What was that?" Edmund asked, shielding his eyes to see if he could recognize the creature as it departed.

"It is a Nazgul; a winged beast that once carried the Witch King and his comrades." Eomer replied.

"Why would he fly away without trying to destroy something?" Peter asked.

"He was likely a spy for the enemy." Eomer spoke. "Halindin, keep the guards on alert and notify me of any more foul activities."

"Yes, milord," bowing he walked away to give orders to the sentinels.

"Enemy?" Neither Peter nor Edmund knew there was a foe at hand.

"Yes." Eomer said. "Come, I shall speak to you about the matter."

Peter, Edmund, Eomer, and Faramir retreated to a secluded room in the fortress. Upon sitting down, Eomer dismissed the servants and guards. When the four were seated, Eomer began.

"Lately, information has been reported about wicked creatures that have begun roaming the country. We have dispatched more than a thousand orcs in the past month. The servants of Sauron are regrouping. Someone once more as risen and bade the orcs to band together."

"Who is this someone?" Edmund was intrigued.

"We know not." Eomer stated. "We are seeking to find out who is behind this movement, but have come up empty."

"Maybe the rider you sent to Minas Tirith will bring some news." Peter suggested, stroking his scanty beard.

"I guess the best thing would be to wait and see what the rider brings back." Edmund concurred.

--

Galadriel walked through the hushed wood. Small, forest animals scampered through the green grass wishing their friends good evening. The trees quietly whispered among themselves as the Elf Queen found a peaceful area to rest. Galadriel turned to face the west.

--

Elrond stood upright near a window, gazing into the east. The setting sun made vibrant colors dace across the mountainsides, and the waterfall gushed contentedly in the distance. The birds settled down and began to prepare for nightfall.

The golden evening was peaceful, but Elrond felt restless. His dreams of late had turned dark, and peril was foreseen in the near future.

--

_Things stir in the east. An evil is rising once again. _Elrond heard Galadriel's voice echo through his mind.

_You cannot ignore the dreams you have had as of late. _

_**My dreams have turned foreboding, but they are mysterious and perplexing. **_Elrond admitted.

___I know of what you speak, for they have also entered my mind. Many things have happened in the east. I have been given reports about evil regrouping; orcs, Nazgul, and goblins. A strong band of orcs attacked Haldir's troop a few days ago. We are beginning to see new signs of evil. Some has gone ill at Minas Tirith. _

_**Ill? **_

___Two things have occurred. Four monarchs have arrived from beyond the world. One helped Legolas and Gimli escape a band of orcs on the border of Fangorn. They took her to Minas Tirith. Her brothers have entered the realm in search of her, for she was missing in her own world. They have come in peace and are now in Edoras. Their other sister, the youngest of the four, has been called by Eru to help her siblings. She is here with me._

_A great evil has befallen us. Arwen and one of the foreign Queens have vanished. _

_**Do you know where Arwen and the foreign Queen are? **_

_No one knows who has taken them nor does anyone know where they are. A dark storm is coming. I have foreseen a great battle, for which we must be prepared. Bring your forces to Lothlórien; from here we shall march to Minas Tirith. _

_**We march at dawn. **_

Elrond turned sharply and went to organize his warriors with all haste.

--

Rabadash's black horse streaked across the grassy valley of the Southern part of Narnia like lightning. He had received the messenger from Cair Paravel a few days ago. Leaving Tashbaan the moment he got the message about Narnia's Gentle Queen's disappearance. He took a group of soldiers to help with the search, and was going to meet Peter and Edmund in the Western forest.

At the tournament a few weeks ago, he had been enthralled with Susan's beauty and grace. He thought she had been the most magnificent lady he had ever met, and he wished to pursue for her hand in marriage.

The next morning Rabadash arrived at Peter and Edmund's camp. When the Calormen soldiers entered the camp, they found everyone rushing around and many looking pale.

"Good centaur!" Rabadash called to a gray, dappled centaur. "Could you tell me where the High King Peter and King Edmund are?"

The centaur trotted up. "May I ask who you are and why you have come?" He said cautiously.

"I am Prince Rabadash, hailing from the great city of Tashbaan in Calormen. I and my men have come to assist you in search of Queen Susan the Gentle." He responded nobly.

"Ah! You are welcome Prince Rabadash." The centaur bowed.

"Thank you. Now tell me, good centaur, where are the Narnian kings?" He inquired, sifting his weight in the black saddle.

An anxious look swept across the centaur's face. "We do not know. They went missing a few hours ago and we cannot find them."

Rabadash's eyes filled with concern. "We must make haste to find them!" Then he started barking orders to his men. "My good centaur can you assemble the company?"

"Of course, milord," he turned and cantered away.

Less than an hour later, Rabadash had taken over command of the search team and had everyone looking for the Narnian royals. The search company felt much better having a real leader directing them, for they had no clue what course to take until Rabadash had arrived.

That evening, Rabadash went with a small group to the nearby mountains. Soon they found a narrow gully. Entering the canyon, Rabadash stopped and spun his horse around. "We shall search here. Two hours from now we will meet in this exact spot."

Everyone spread out in different directions. Rabadash continued up the gorge for a few minutes. The sun was still fairly high in the sky, but the light in the canyon was fading fast. Using his keen eyes, he scanned the rocky hillside. Deeper into the ravine, he spotted a large cave entrance about half way up the mountain.

Leaping from his stallion, he took off on foot towards the cavern. After about a half an hour of toiling up the steep incline, he reached the grotto. Taking a deep breath, he unleashed his scimitar. Stepping into the cool cave, he let his eyes adjust to the dim light.

The cavern had a broad floor, high ceiling, and was dry. Nothing but the wind whistling across the entrance could be heard.

Plunging deeper into the cave, Rabadash found that the passage got darker and narrower. Abruptly, he came upon a fork in his road. Which way should I go? He pondered on that thought. Finally, he decided to go right.

The path to the right was twisty, but stayed level. Rabadash crept around each corner trying hard to remain silent. In the back of his mind, he wondered if some wild animal or creature lay in the depths of the cavern. His nurse, when he was a child, had told him many stories about dark magic and demons that resided in the lands of Archenland and Narnia. He still wasn't sure if they were true, but didn't want to take any chances.

Strangely, the path began to get wider. Up ahead he thought he saw a light flickering. Sneaking like a shadow along the ground, he traveled further. He soon saw that he had not mistaken the light. When he came to the source he found a glimmering torch; marking another passage. He thought it quite bizarre that a torch burned in the middle of a cave.

Suddenly, there was a shout. "Halt! Who goes there?"

--

**Sorry, I didn't mean for this chapter to be a cliffy! Reviews are like galloping towards a log in a flat pasture! :) **


	12. Discovery of Took and Brandybuck

**Whew! This is getting rather complicated. I appreciate everyone waiting so long! By the way, I got fifteen reviews on chapter eleven! I really appreciate all who reviewed and would appreciate more feedback. Thanks! **

**Recap of chapter eleven: Rabadash has entered a cave and was caught by someone. Elrond is traveling to Lothlórien to meet up with Galadriel to head to Minas Tirith. Lucy just received an Elven cloak. Susan met her captor, Prince Araakk, but Arwen is still drugged. Merry and Pippin have found something by pulling a rope. Peter and Edmund await the rider that is to come back from Minas Tirith. **

**Now, without further delay, I present to you: chapter twelve.**

**The Discovery of Detective Took and Inspector Brandybuck **

Pippin spun around to see what Merry was pointing towards. Under the curtain, a section of the wall had moved to reveal a secret passage.

"I wonder where it leads." Pippin breathed his eyes wide in amazement.

"Let's go and find out!" Merry grinned eagerly, walking through the low arch into the dark passage.

"Detective Took and Inspector Brandybuck are on the case!" Pippin plunged in after his friend, but stopped abruptly. "Wait!" He cried.

Merry spun around, impatient. "What is it _this_ time?"

"Shouldn't we retrieve a lantern first?" Pippin suggested.

"I guess we do need one." Merry agreed, nodding his head.

They both scampered down the stairs. A short time later they found a suitable lantern. They lit the wick and shut the lantern's door. With their tiny flame, the hobbits headed back to the council room.

Merry led the way into the tunnel. It was dark, but dry. Dust clung thickly to the stone walls. The air was still and heavy. The silence rang in the detectives' ears as they stealthily moved deeper into the passage.

The tunnel was twisty, but stayed fairly level. Suddenly, the passage split. One path went to the right, one to the left; the third continued straight ahead.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Pippin queried his voice pierced the quiet air like a thunderclap echoing off the walls of a mountain valley.

"Definitely straight," Merry stated decisively, leaping ahead.

Pippin followed close behind, not wanting to get lost. He kept glancing around, beginning to feel tense. Suddenly, he stopped. "Merry," He whispered, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Don't try to scare me." He hissed.

"I'm not trying to scare you!" Pippin spluttered. "It sounded like a door opening."

"It's just your imagination." Merry assured him, turning around and marching up the passage.

Pippin quietly followed his companion, disagreeing. He _knew _he had heard something.

They marched for a few more paces, turned a corner, and ran smack up against a dead end.

"Oh great," Merry groaned, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Pippin leaned on the wall and sighed. "Now what should we d…ahhhh!" He shouted as the wall gave way. His arms flailed like a windmill as he fell backwards.

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed as his friend fell out of sight.

Broad daylight flooded the corridor, making Merry blink several times before he spotted Pippin lying on the floor. He instantaneously jumped through the doorway that had been revealed. The door swung back and hit the wall with an earsplitting bang.

"That wasn't a dead end Merry, it was a doorway!" Pippin said, rubbing his aching head.

"I can see that!" Merry retorted, rolling his eyes in a playful manner. "I wonder if anyone else knows about these passages."

"I guess they know now. We've caused quite a commotion." Pippin's eyes quickly surveyed the room. It was empty and quiet. "This is Susan's room!" He yelled.

"How do you know?" Merry asked.

"Remember when we escorted her here after dinner?" Pippin inquired. "I saw the inside of her room and this is it!"

"Oh yes!" Merry smiled a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Wait! Do you think passages are all over the castle?" Pippin pondered out loud, thinking hard.

"I guess we could find out, and after we are done come back here." Merry said.

"All right, we have a few hours before dinner." Pippin nodded.

They went back down the dark corridor with their lantern. The little flame gave off a tiny flicker as a light breeze blew down the hall. They trotted steadily towards the fork in the passage.

"Wait a minute, Pip." Merry stopped suddenly. He turned back toward Susan's room.

"What is wrong?" Pippin stepped closer to his friend.

"If these passages run throughout the castle…and if there is one in the council room… Pippin, do you know what this means!" Merry exclaimed.

"No." He said flatly.

"Our enemies used the door in the council room to shoot Susan's arrow! That means they must have taken the bow and quiver from her room…"

"Which means they must have kidnapped the two Queens from the dining hall," Pippin made the last connection.

"Correct! That means they must know about our plans…" Merry's eyes grew wide in alarm. "We have to tell Aragorn!"

Suddenly, the two were grabbed from behind by gruff, strong hands. "I think our little friends know a bit too much, don't you Anriden?"

Two swift blows were given to the poor hobbits and they both fell into darkness.

--

I awoke on the cold stone. Flipping over, I saw that Arwen was sitting against the wall. Her dark eyes stared coldly at the iron gate.

"Arwen?" I pushed my dark hair out of my face.

"Yes?" She replied turning her head towards me.

"Has anyone come?"

"Not as of yet," she sighed.

"How are you feeling?" I inquired, for this was the first time I was able to talk to her since the kidnapping.

"I feel a little faint and I have a peculiar taste in my mouth." She answered. "What has happened?"

"Some villain has kidnapped us." I informed her, irritated.

"Why? Do they want to harm us?"

"I don't know. I don't believe they want to harm us, but they are capable of doing anything." I said softly.

"Do you know of what race they belong?" She shifted her position.

"I have absolutely no idea. They are of dark complexion; appearing similar to the Calormens." I tried to describe the villain's features.

"Calormens – who are they?" Arwen glanced at me, obviously confused.

Silently, I chided myself. "I apologize. I had forgotten that the Calormens are a part of my own world. They live south of Narnia in a land called Calormen. Rich in culture, they live lavishly and do many things that find the disapproval of the Narnians." Explaining hastily, my eyes strayed to the glow that was coming from the hall. "I think someone is coming." I whispered.

Arwen gasped as I held my breath. Our muscles tensed. The sound of moving feet echoed off the walls into our ears. At the same moment, we stood; ready to face the danger that approached. My heart raced, making the blood rush into my cheeks. Curling my fingers into a fist, I set a hard expression on my face.

Momentarily, three men walked into our vision. One carried a bright torch, the other two hauled several limp lumps behind them. The gate clanged as the two men shoved the lumps through the doorway. Presently, they left muttering something in a language unknown to me.

Arwen gasped again, stooping down near the huddled bundles. "Law! Sen tîr!"

Now my expression changed to the look of confusion. "What did you say?"

"I spoke the words of my own people." She said, brushing back her dark hair. "Come here, there is one who needs your help."

I stepped closer, peering down at what she was examining. In the dim light, I barely made out the shapes of Merry and Pippin, unconscious. "Are they all right? How did they get captured?"

Stooping over Pippin, I inspected him with gentle hands. He had a knot on his head and a few scratches on his feet, likely because they had dragged him. "How is Merry?" I inquired, glancing in Arwen's direction.

"He has a few scratches, but I think he will be all right." She stated quietly. "What of Pippin?"

"He is in the same condition." Situating Pippin into a more comfortable position, I sat back. "I guess we will have to wait until they awake."

"I suppose that is the only thing we are able to do." Arwen sat back on her heels.

"Did you recognize what race our enemy comes from?" I queried keeping a careful eye on the two hobbits.

"No, I have never seen anyone of that sort before. Not in Rivendell or Minas Tirith. It is a mystery to me."

"You said no one has come to check on us before Merry and Pippin came, correct?"

"That is correct." She nodded.

I groaned. _I wonder if they will give us anything to eat. _My thoughts turned pessimistic. My stomach gnawed at my mind as my hunger grew. Slowly, my mind drifted to strange ideas. _How are Peter and Edmund doing? I haven't thought about them in weeks. They are probably frantic about me, and they don't even know I'm stuck in an underground dungeon in a different world. I wish I hadn't said those rotten words to Peter before I fled. _A lone tear trickled down my pale cheek and onto my filthy skirt.

_Lucy…if only I could see her face one more time. Why didn't I treasure the people that were around me? Now I might never see them again. _Abruptly, exhaustion over took me. I exhaled a mournful sigh as my mind drifted to sleep.

--

The cold draft that blew down the hall of the prison awoke me with a shiver. I stretched, looking over at Arwen. She sat with her feet curled under her legs and stared blankly at the wall. 

"How are Merry and Pippin faring?" I yawned, pushing myself in an upright position.

"They are in the same condition as they were when you fell asleep." She replied bluntly.

We sat there in an awkward silence until she asked. "Susan? Do you miss Narnia?"

Staring at the cold stone floor, I replied. "Yes I do. I miss my country very much."

"What is the one thing that you miss most?"

"My brothers and sister, I have wonderful memories of them." I whispered.

"Tell me about some of your memories." She said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well, last year, my older brother Peter and I had a horse race on the beach. Cair Paravel, our castle, is next to the sea. We raced over the soft sand in a full gallop; I was in the lead when Peter suddenly fell off his mount. I quickly reined my horse towards him, but when I reached his side he was laughing. _'I guess we tied.'_ He said. _'You're just a sore loser.'_ I retorted. We started throwing handfuls of sand at each other and he chased me into the waves." I laughed.

"Another time, Edmund (he's my younger brother) and I had a snowball fight in the middle of a blizzard. We didn't wear any snow clothes, so by the time we were finished we were freezing and soaked through." My sides hurt from the laughter that shook my body.

"Lucy, my younger sister, and I were getting fitted for new ball gowns a few years ago. It had been our first fitting since becoming Queens. Mrs. Beaver, who was helping us with the dresses, kept accidentally sticking Lucy with the pins. Then she kept asking me to hold the pins. Now every time we get fitted for a new dress, we call ourselves the 'Pin Cushion Pair'." I smiled at the fond memory.

Arwen's eyes had a slight hint of shock in them. "It sounds like you have some interesting memories."

"Yes." I quieted a bit. "What about you? Do you miss Aragorn?"

"I miss him immensely." She answered, looking away.

"I'm sure he will come and rescue us soon." I said making an effort to sound confident.

"Maybe, but something will likely happen to us before he can come." She negatively sighed.

"Don't say such a thing. Trust in Aslan. He will get us through this mess." I encouraged.

"Who's Aslan?" She shot me a quizzical glance.

"Err… he's the king of Narnia. I mean, Peter is the High King, but Aslan is the King over all the kings. He's the lion that comes from over the sea." I elaborated. "Do you understand? He's like…" _What's that word? _"Um… Eru!"

"I understand a little." She responded.

Merry and Pippin started stirring. Arwen and I went to them. Merry moaned and opened his eyes. Blinking his eyes locked onto mine. "Pippin! It's Queen Susan!"

Pippin raised his head slowly. "Queen Susan!" He exclaimed wide awake in an instant. "We are so glad to see you!"

Merry studied the prison. "Where are we?"

I told them all about what we had discovered of our captors. "…and then the guards brought you both in and left." I finished.

Pippin plopped down at my side as Merry sat near the other. "Susan, we found out how they kidnapped you and Arwen!" He blabbed.

"Yes! There are secret passages that run throughout the castle. That's how they put the drug in the food you ate. Then when you passed out, they dragged you away through one of the secret tunnels. They have to know about Aragorn's plan to gather an army." Merry told the story.

"How did they catch you though?" I inquired.

"We were inspecting the castle in search of clues when we found the tunnels. No one knows about them except us. We were going to tell Aragorn when someone caught us from behind." Merry said.

"We have to find a way to get out." Pippin bit his lip in concentration. Then he ran up to the gate and rattled it, trying to make it budge. It did no good. Turning back he didn't lose any confidence. "Don't worry Susan, I will figure out a way to rescue you."

Merry rolled his eyes. "How exactly are you going to that?"

"I'll think of something." Pippin smiled slyly. He sat down and began to think.

"I think we should try to tunnel out. Gimli told me a story about that one time." Merry suggested.

"I'm afraid that won't work, Merry. These walls are solid rock." I looked down at him with a sad smile.

Meanwhile Pippin was in deep thought. Suddenly, his head shot up and he snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

--

Three days later, Gandalf galloped through the gates of Edoras. Shadowfax scrambled up the steps of the Golden Hall, coming to a screeching halt.

Recognizing the wizard, the guards flung the doors open. Gandalf vaulted of his mount and rushed into the fortress. "Where is the king?" He bellowed, his voice echoing off the high ceiling.

Within a minute Eomer strode rapidly into the hall. "Mithrandir," He exclaimed, his face filling with concern, "Is something amiss?"

"Eomer, call all dignitaries to this council, we must discuss an important matter immediately." Gandalf ordered.

--

"Do you think we will ever find Susan?" Peter sighed, propping himself up on his elbows.

Edmund leaned back from their game of chess. "We have to find her. It would be grievous for the Narnians if we did not return with her."

"It would be grievous indeed, and there's another thought. How are we going to return to Cair Paravel?" Peter responded playing with the fringe of the rug they were sitting upon.

"I don't know, but Aslan knows. He has this whole situation planned out." Edmund said quietly, staring at his silver chess king.

"Yes, but why did He let Su disappear in the first place?"

"We might not know until we reach Aslan's Country." Edmund stated, studying his brother's face.

"I know, but this effort seems hopeless and is frustrating." Peter's blue eyes danced across the golden swirls that decorated the hunter green carpet. "We don't even know if she is here in Middle Earth!"

A rap sounded on the heavy wooden door. Edmund jumped up from the floor and went to answer the knock. Faramir stood on the threshold.

"King Eomer needs to see you upon an urgent affair."

Peter gave Edmund an anxious glance as he stood. Grasping his brother's cloak, Peter tossed the material to him. Taking up his own cloak, he slung it over his broad shoulders and secured the golden clasp.

They followed Faramir silently down the corridor, wondering why Eomer wanted to see them. A moment or two later, they entered the hall.

An older gentleman, that was clothed in white from head to toe, stood near the King of Rohan. In his knobby hand he held a smooth staff that seemed to bestow a glow upon everything near it.

Frodo and Sam were standing in the center of the room looking expressionless. Sam appeared to be in deep thought as he scratched his head absentmindedly. Frodo observed the Narnian kings as they entered the room.

Halindin and Eomin stood stalk still behind Eomer's throne. Their faces were like stone as they paid attention to every movement in the hall.

Eowyn stood in the shadow of the gentleman in white. Compared to the men in the room, she looked like a dewy rose on a summer morning. The only hint one had of her true personality was the sword that hung at her hip.

The group turned and stared at Peter and Edmund as they walked closer. Everyone seemed to be speculating the two brother kings, especially the older gentleman.

"Welcome King Peter and King Edmund." Eomer said, breaking the tense silence.

"King Eomer," Edmund nodded as Peter gave a swift bow.

"I have called you here upon finding some information about your sister," Eomer instantly started business. "But first, this is Mithrandir. He is a loyal ally."

"Tis a great honor to meet you, Mithrandir." Peter stepped forward and gave a formal Narnian bow. "I am Peter. This is my brother, Edmund." Peter smiled as Edmund sauntered up.

"I have heard much about the both of you." Gandalf replied properly.

"Might I ask from whom?" Edmund's eyebrows shot up.

"Your sister, Queen Susan, has told me about you." He replied.

"You know where our sister is?" Peter exclaimed, relief filling his face.

"_That _is the evil. We have called you to council upon that matter." Eomer spoke his voice loud and filled with anger.

Peter and Edmund turned to him. "What do you mean?" Peter squinted, confused.

"A great evil has befallen us. Some unknown enemy has gathered his cohorts to him, including the Orcs, Goblins, and fell beasts. This villain has somehow managed to kidnap your sister and Gondor's Queen, Arwen." Gandalf said gravely.

Edmund's face filled with a rage that had never been seen so intensely on the Just King's face. He unleashed his blade. "I shall slit their throats until I find my sister. They shall receive no mercy from me." His ears burned with fury.

Peter, who was much more collected, asked. "What is our course of action?"

"We are to gather our army to Minas Tirith. I have commanded Eomer to ride for the city with his horsemen." Gandalf nodded at Eomer. "I will take you, Edmund, Frodo, and Sam to Isenguard to see if the Ents will join with us."

"What of Queen Arwen and Susan?" Edmund's forehead was creased with concern.

"At the moment we do not know where they are, nor do we know the identity of the enemy." Faramir informed, stepping forward. "We have to be prepared for war while we try to find out more information about our foe and where he is holding the Queens captive."

"So, to put it bluntly, we are just going to leave the Queens to fend for themselves?" Edmund's voice rose as his anger boiled.

"We do not know where they are being held captive, nor do we know the identity of our foe." Eomer stated again with a hard look on his face. "There is nothing we can do to save them at this point. We _do, _however, need to be prepared for battle."

"When do we leave for Isenguard?" Peter inquired, putting a hand on Edmund's shoulder trying to cool him down.

"As soon as you are ready to depart," Gandalf said.

"We'll be ready within the hour." Peter stated.

--

Peter tightened the saddle's girth positioning it on his steed's back. "Are you almost ready Ed?"

Muttering something under his breath he replied, "Yes." A livid edge, colored his tone.

"What's the matter with you?" Peter stopped and looked at his brother. "You almost lost your temper in there, something that you don't often do when we are in council."

"I'm just aggravated." He said, avoiding his brother's gaze. He sighed. "I just don't see the point of gathering an army and marching to Minas Tirith when we don't even know who our enemy is! Susan and Queen Arwen are in danger. Every minute that ticks by could lead to something disastrous!" He snapped his stirrup in place, making his horse jump.

Edmund lead his bay mare out of the stall. Swinging into the saddle, he said. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Peter called after him as his brother trotted out of the barn.

"I'm riding to Minas Tirith with Eomer!" He shouted over his shoulder, riding out into the early afternoon sunshine.

Peter jumped on this stallion and bolted after his brother. Catching up with him, he grasped his brother's rein. "Ed-"

"Leave me alone, Peter. I've already made up my mind." Edmund tried to pull his horse away from Peter, but the High King held the rein firm. "If no one will try to find Susan and Queen Arwen, I will."

"Edmund, listen to me, you are _not _going to Minas Tirith. I'm not loosing you as well as Susan." Peter said stubbornly.

Before Edmund could protest, Sam and Frodo trotted up next to them on their ponies. "Gandalf is almost ready. He will be here shortly." Frodo told them, not noticing the tension going on between the two kings.

Edmund shot Peter a defying glare, but he took no notice. "Do you know how long it takes to get to Isenguard?"

"Yes, it takes about a day's ride." Frodo answered.

Sam was silent, showing no emotion. Gandalf rode up on Shadowfax and took his place in the front of the group. Without saying a word, they rode out of Edoras.

Edmund lagged behind as they galloped across the plain. His thoughts were dark, filled with sadness. He didn't know why he felt so enraged, but he knew that he wanted his sister back. His first priority was keeping Susan safe, but it seemed impossible with everything else that was going on.

--

The shape of a large man with a bulky frame rushed at Rabadash with his sword drawn. "I repeat; who goes there?" He demanded in a booming voice.

Rabadash squared his shoulders. "It is I, Prince Rabadash, hailing from the land of Calormen."

The guard came clearly into view and sneered. "I know of Prince Araakk only. Who are you stranger and how did you come here?"

"Where is _here _exactly?" Rabadash asked confidently, studying the man.

He was broad shouldered and bald. His skin tone matched Rabadash's own almost perfectly and he had a gold nose ring. He had dark eyes that glinted with malice. In his beefy hand he wielded a long sword.

"You're a strange one aren't you?" The guard grinned, revealing his decayed teeth. "Come with me." He motioned, sheathing his blade.

"Why should I follow you?" Rabadash queried apprehensively.

"I'll take you to Lord Adrinnd; he will know what to do with you." The ragtag solider laughed cruelly.

Suddenly, as fast as lightning, the guard clamped his huge hand around Rabadash's wrist. Reacting instantly, Rabadash struggled to pull away. With his free hand, he drew his scimitar, but the guard had fast reflexes, and whipped his own blade out.

The two fought intensely until other guards joined the fray. Shortly, Rabadash was overpowered. They roughly bound him and dragged him deeper into their lair.

They entered a room where a great fire burned. The stone ceiling soared above Rabadash's head. A great table stood in the center of the room.

In a dark wooden chair sat a man with bulging muscles and pitch black hair that hung in dreadlocks. He wore a dark cloak that rolled around his figure in an ominous way. In his ear a sliver earring dangled and he had beady eyes.

"What have you brought to me?" He sneered in an irritated way.

"M'lord, I have brought a foreigner that I found spying in the back of the cave." The guard bowed, replying hastily.

"I am not a spy! I don't even know where I am, nor do I know who you are." Rabadash protested, irate that he would be falsely accused of something.

"So, you say." Lord Adrinnd stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is your name? Where are you from?"

"I am Prince Rabadash, hailing from the great land of Calormen." He said proudly, being rather foolish for announcing his title.

"_Prince _Rabadash?" Adrinnd spat. "It sounds as if you are trying to bluff me. Where is this 'Calormen'?"

"South of Narnia, across the Great Desert," Rabadash's eyes flashed. How dare he imply that Rabadash was a liar!

"Did you say Narnia?" A younger man that had been standing in the shadows stepped forward.

"Yes, I did." Rabadash eyed the stranger warily.

"Did I ask you to speak, Araakk?" Lord Adrinnd reprimanded harshly.

"Father," Araakk continued, "One of our prisoners is from Narnia."

Lord Adrinnd's eyebrow shot up. Glancing at his son he inquired, "Really?"

"Where am I? What is your prisoner's name? Why do you have a prisoner from Narnia?" Rabadash's questions came thick and fast.

"That none of your business," Adrinnd said. "I _will_ tell you that you are in a world called Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth?" Rabadash's suspicion rose. "Now_ you_ are trying to bluff _me._"

"No I'm not," Adrinnd said bluntly. "Actually, I know how to return you to your own world, but I guess, since you think I'm bluffing, you don't want me to tell you how to get back."

"Fine, I believe you; tell me how to get back into my own world." Rabadash stated sarcastically, still wondering about the Narnian prisoner.

"Good, but you will have to work for me first. You see, we are on the edge of a great battle, and I need your service before I return you to your own world." He cunningly said.

"What do you want me to do?" Rabadash queried cautiously. Maybe he could find out more about the prisoner.

"I need you as a lookout. Do you concur?" Adrinnd inquired.

Rabadash paused, "Yes."

--

Lucy sat near the fire one of the Elves had built. Elrond's troop had arrived in Lothlórien a few days ago. The next morning they had set out for Minas Tirith. Sadly, Lucy had to say farewell to Arriah.

This was the first night after their departure from Lothlórien and Lucy sat deep in thought, staring into the flickering flames. She thought about her siblings and of Mr. Tumnus back at Cair Paravel. Without realizing it, she closed her eyes, slipping into prayer.

A young Elven warrior sat down near her, he began to sharpen his blade with a file. He was dressed in a midnight blue cloak and had light weight black boots on. His extremely light blond hair fell mid-length down his back and his sharp green eyes were trained on his blade. He was silent, but from time to time he glanced at Lucy, watching her as she prayed.

Lucy reopened her eyes, a tear trailing down her cheek. Sniffing, she flicked the tear off of her skin.

"Are you all right, Miss?" The warrior inquired softly.

She snapped her head towards him, "Oh, I didn't know you were there."

"I apologize for startling you." He looked back down at his work.

"That's all right, and to answer your question, I'm fine." Lucy smiled. "What's your name?"

"Beriadan, Miss," he stated. "And whom might I be addressing?"

"I'm Lucy." She responded, glancing up at the vast starlit sky.

"Are you the Queen from the other world?" He queried, a curious expression crossing his face.

"Yes," She blushed, looking away. "Where are you from?"

"My home is in Rivendel, Queen Lucy." His sword gleamed in the firelight.

"Beriadan," another warrior called, walking up to their fire.

"Yes, sir?" he said, putting his file away.

"Lord Elrond needs to speak with you immediately." The older Elf commanded.

"Yes, sir," he nodded, turning back to Lucy, "It was nice to meet you, Queen Lucy. I will see you in the morning." He waved a farewell.

"Goodnight," She answered.

--

Aragorn met Legolas and Gimli for dinner. They ate quietly in a small room. No one wanted to speak of the tragedy that had occurred.

Gimli was the first to break the tense silence. "When do you think Gandalf will return?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Aragorn said gently. Then a troubled expression danced across his face, "Do you know where Merry and Pippin are? I haven't seen them all day."

"No," Gimli took a huge bite of meat, chewing loudly.

"I saw them this morning, but haven't seen them since." Legolas spoke. "Wait," he stopped. "When I spoke to them earlier, they said that they were looking for Susan and Arwen…" His voice tapered off.

"Oh no," Aragorn groaned, covering his hands with his face. "They must have fallen into trouble."

"We should look for them." Gimli suggested.

"Yes, we should," Legolas affirmed, "but what if they were captured by our unknown foe?"

Aragorn groaned again. Could things get any worse?


	13. Lucy's New Friend and Edmund's Old Enemy

**I apologize once again for the long wait, but what can I say? We're all busy these days. ;) I wrote most of this in one day, so there may be some mistakes. Let me know if you spot anything. **

**I would like to give a special thank-you to all the loyal reviewers! You have inspired me to continue writing this tedious story. :) And as of chapter 12, you have made the 100****th**** review possible! :) Thank you so much! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to the faithful and 100****th**** reviewer, King Caspian the Seafarer! Thanks for all your support!**

**Btw, with everything getting so complicated, does anyone need a recap at the beginning of each chapter? **

**Now…on with the story!**

**Lucy's New Friend and Edmund's Old Enemy**

The next morning Lucy rode alongside the marching Elves. She was talking to Beriadan who was walking beside her horse. It was a bright and sunny morning. They traveled across the plains of Rohan, heading in a direct line for Minas Tirith. The grass swayed lazily in the breeze and the ground rose and fell gently, creating rolling hills.

Beriadan had asked Lucy about Narnia and she had told him stories from defeating the White Witch, up to the time she had danced with Mr. Tumnus a few weeks ago at the ball that celebrated the end of the tournament. She also told him about her sister's new suitor, Rabadash.

"If you ask me my opinion, he has an ill favored look and displays rude behavior." She told Beriadan. "What about you? If it pleases you, tell me of Rivendell and of your family."

"Very well," he began to describe his country and tell her of the Elves and their customs. Soon after, he began telling her of his family. "I have a brother, who is some years older than myself. He has been in many more battles than I, but stayed behind this time to look after my mother and sister. My father came with me. Presently, I do not see him, but shall later introduce you to him."

"You said you have a younger sister?" Lucy raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yes, actually, you remind me of her. You resemble each other in personality." He replied, smiling up at her.

"Really?" Lucy beamed. "What's her name?"

"Mellimeldisiel. I call her Mel for short." He said. "She is dear to me and I would give up my life for her."

"It seems as if you two are close to each other." Lucy stated with a sad smile.

"We are the best of friends. She gave me this pendant to remind me of her when I am away." He showed Lucy a delicate necklace that he wore underneath his tunic. It was made out of the purest gold and was heart shaped with a tiny diamond in the center. He studied the young queen's face. "You seem melancholy. Is something wrong?"

"You remind me of my older brother." She replied, a transparent tear trailing down her cheek. "I really miss him."

"You must be anxious for him." Beriadan said sympathetically.

"Yes," Lucy sniffed, pulling out her handkerchief. "It's frightening to know that my brother is out there somewhere and could be facing danger."

--

The sun glittered across the dewy grass as the ruins of Isenguard lay on the horizon. Edmund and Peter trotted alongside the hobbits' ponies; Gandalf riding ahead of the small company.

"Who did you say lived here, Gandalf?" Frodo inquired, spurring his bay pony to a slow canter as they approached the crumbling entrance.

"The Ents have been our friends for a long while. They are slow and steady creatures that live among the trees of Fangorn." Gandalf stated fondly.

"What are they like?" Edmund wondered out loud.

"You shall soon find out."

Upon entering the deteriorating gates of Isenguard, they found nothing inhabiting the immediate area. Nothing stirred in the rumble of the destroyed city.

As the Pevensie Kings rode through the once glorious city they looked around. Gray pillars that once stood proud against the blue sky had turned to dust. Rotting wood and a decaying tree littered the grounds. Small buildings sagged under the weight of their collapsing roofs. A crow cawed as he took flight, searching for food.

"Well, this is no good." Sam muttered as he cringed at the eerily silent tower that stood directly before them. "No food, nothing, nobody. At least…I hope."

"What are we going to do, Gandalf?" Frodo inquired as they halted. "There's no one here."

Gandalf thought for a moment, and then spoke. "I shall go look for Treebeard near his home. Sam and Edmund will join me. You and Peter will stay here with the horses and watch for any activity. If you see one of the Ents, ask them where Treebeard is and tell them you have come with me." The wizard dismounted in one sweeping motion and turned back towards the gates. "Come, Edmund, Sam. Time is costly. We must be swift." He took off on a march, his strides covering about two lengths of a man's normal stride.

Edmund waved farewell and pursued, matching the pace. Sam didn't even look back and trotted as fast as he could in order to keep up. Soon they were walking through the gates.

"But Gandalf," Frodo called. "What do Ents look like?" Unfortunately, Gandalf was out of earshot. "Gandalf?" Frodo yelled.

"Well," Peter said. "I guess we will have to wait and see what comes to us."

--

"Hurry up, Sam." Edmund huffed, lagging behind in order to let the hobbit catch up with him.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Sam puffed. "I have short legs you know."

In a minute, the trio reached the forest. Gandalf stopped and waited a moment for the young men to join him. "Welcome, to the edge of Fangorn Forest. Keep your whit about you; it is quite easy to get lost in a place like this."

Edmund nodded, peering into the dark wood. He wasn't sure who they were going to meet, but he felt comfortable being in the forest.

On the other hand, Sam eyed the trees warily. "Do we have to go in there?"

"Buck up, Sam, and be a man." Edmund snorted, moving forward again.

"I'm not a _man._" Sam said indigently. "I'm a hobbit."

The king rolled his eyes and jogged ahead. He had to admit that it was darker among the trees than he had thought. Thick moss and shrubbery covered the majority of the forest floor. They jumped a small brook and Edmund tripped a root about as big as a horse's neck.

"Look who's the clumsy one." Sam smirked, leaping over the root.

Ignoring the comment, Edmund said. "How far is it to Treebeard's house?"

"Many leagues," Gandalf replied, quickening his pace.

By now both Edmund and Sam were running behind the wizard. They leapt over fallen logs, small bushes, and enormous roots. The sunlight tried hard to filter through the thick canopy of boughs, failing to provide any light.

"I wonder if these trees have dryads." Edmund wondered out loud.

"Now you're speaking nonsense." Sam spat, sprinting to catch up with the Narnian king. "Believing that dryads are real is hogwash. They are just in legends."

"They are not." Edmund defended his people fiercely. "The dryad women are lovely and the men are strong and amazing soldiers. You need to get it into your dense head that some things that aren't real in some worlds, exist in others. Why do you think you have stories about dryads?"

"Dense? Who are you calling dense? If anything, it's the other way around." Sam argued, stopping defiantly.

Edmund growled through his teeth. "Are you accusing me of something?"

Sam wheezed. "My point has been proved."

"Of all the low and beastly things to say," Edmund's temper flared. He took a step towards the breathless hobbit.

They were about to get into a heated debate, but instantly they both realized something. "Where's Gandalf?" Sam was the first to verbalize the problem.

"I'm sure he's just through those trees." Edmund pointed straight ahead. "As the Great Narnian Woodsman, I will show you how it's done." Winking, he took the lead optimistic that he would shortly find Gandalf.

Sam showed his disapproval, but followed. As they plunged deeper into the forest it got darker, quieter, and creeper. A sense of caution, screamed an alarm in Edmund's head, but there was no way he would back down; not with Sam on his heels.

A calm walk, turned into a anxious jog. As Edmund's worry meter rose, so did his pace. Finally, he could hold his panic back no longer; he ran. Thrashing through the terrain, there was only one thing on his mind: Gandalf. He didn't even know what direction he was heading. All he knew was that he needed to either find the wizard or find the end of the wood in order to get his bearings.

Eventually, he ran out of lung capacity and slowed. He turned to Sam with a pale face.

"So, Great Woodsmen, where are we?" Sam flopped onto the forest floor, exhausted.

"W-we're," his voice quaked with lack of oxygen and fear, "lost." He admitted.

--

After spending all day looking for the "twin" hobbits, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn gave up their search. Discouraged, they met in the library to discuss a course of action.

"I think we need to try to find out about our enemy." Gimli suggested with a downcast face.

"How can we find things out, if we don't even know who our enemy is?" Aragorn said, great hopelessness washing over his emotions.

"Aragorn," Legolas said in a determined voice. "We can wait, give up, or search. We mustn't let our emotions control our deeds. Something needs to happen. I think we should gather every stronghold to us. We don't know who we are facing, but we need to be ready for battle."

Gimli leapt up. "I'll bring the dwarves!"

"And I will travel to Mirkwood and gather some archers." Legolas stood. "Aragorn, try to find out what you can about the enemy. We'll try to be back within the week."

"I will." A new hope stirred in the King of Gondor's heart.

In an hour both Legolas and Gimli were upon horses and trotting through the streets. Gimli had not wanted to ride a horse by himself, so after much arguing, Legolas came up the brilliant idea to send someone with him. They would ride together as far as Fangorn. After reaching the wood, they would turn their separate ways.

Later that evening, Aragorn ate dinner alone. "I must do something… but what?" He asked himself.

Finally, he decided it was best to send scouts out to see if he could find the whereabouts of his foe. He inspected the armory, had the captain of his soldiers drill his men, and he intensified the security of Minas Tirith.

--

Eowyn was riding along side Eomer and Faramir when Halindin galloped up from behind the company of horsemen. Eomer halted his troop. "What news do you bring, Captain?"

"A legion of Elves approach from the rear. They come swiftly and armed." He reported.

"How many are in their group?" Eomer inquired.

"At least several thousand," he stated. "Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel are at the head of the company. A third rides with them, a young lady of noble aspects."

"Do you know who she is?" Faramir queried.

Halindin shook his head. "No, but with the things that have been going on, I wouldn't be surprised if she was some regal from another realm."

"Well, I suppose we will make camp early and see what comes of this new development." Eomer decided rapidly.

--

The sun set as the company of Elves reached the horsemen. Lord Elrond trotted through the encampment to Eomer's tent. He was announced and entered the pavilion immediately.

Eomer stood. "Welcome, Lord Elrond, what brings you to Rohan?"

"My company, along with Lady Galadriel's troop is passing through your country in order to reach Minas Tirith." Elrond stated simply. "A great war has been foreseen in our minds. That is our reason for marching to Minas Tirith."

"Mithrandir came to Edoras to give us the same warning. He commanded my horsemen and me to march to the city as well." Eomer informed him. "We are going in search of the two missing queens, and come with forces in case a battle does arise. You are welcome to join us."

"Where is Mithrandir at the moment?" Elrond inquired.

"He went with Sam, Frodo, Peter, and Edmund to get the Ents. He will be following us shortly."

"Peter and Edmund?" Elrond's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, they are the Narnian kings that have come to look for their sister." Eomer said.

"Have you met them?"

Eomer nodded. "What about them?"

"We have their younger sister under our protection."

--

Lucy trotted through the strange camp, following Lady Galadriel. She stared at the buff horsemen watching them prepare food, groom their steeds, and chat around the flickering campfires. "Who are these people, Lady Galadriel?" She matched the pace of Galadriel's dapple gray mare.

"They are the people of Rohan; the country we are currently travelling through." She responded, spotting Elrond as he left Eomer's tent. "They are great horsemen and quite friendly." Trotting up to him, she inquired. "Are we to camp here tonight?"

"Yes," Elrond said, mounting his horse. "I have to talk to you once the group is settled."

They cantered back to the Elves to inform them of the plan. That evening things were busy. Lucy helped set up different pavilions, cooked food, and did other various chores to help out. She was so busy that she didn't have time to unsaddle her horse until after the sun went down.

Lifting the light saddle off of the mare's back, she set it on the ground and started rummaging through the saddlebags. "Where is that brush?" She muttered, trying to find the stiff brush.

"Is this it?" A gentle voice spoke up from behind her.

Whirling around, Lucy surveyed the tall lady that stood before her. A sword hung at her hip and her blond hair cascaded down her back. "Yes, thank you." Lucy smiled, taking the object from her hand.

"I'm Eowyn." She introduced herself. "Do you need help?"

"I don't think so." Lucy turned back to the horse. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Pevensie." She left off her title.

"Pevensie?" Eowyn walked up to the horse and patted its neck. "That name sounds oddly familiar..."

Lucy spun towards her new friend. "It does?"

"Yes, though I don't recall where I heard it." Eowyn dragged her fingers through her hair.

"You haven't happened to meet my sister or brothers have you?" Lucy inquired further, probing for information.

"It depends on what their names are."

"My sister is Susan," Lucy said, "And my brothers are Peter and Edmund."

Eowyn's eyes sparkled with excitement. "I've met Peter and Edmund."

"You have?" Lucy almost shouted. "Where? When?"

"They were in Edoras a few days ago." She said. "When we left for Minas Tirith, they went with Mithrandir to Isenguard."

Lucy's face clouded. "So, they aren't here?"

"No, I'm sorry." Eowyn whispered her sympathy.

Lucy sighed. "So close…and yet…so far." She tried to put a bright face on things. "Well, at least I know their safe. Thanks, Eowyn."

--

Rabadash watched the rocky valley that sprawled out before him. Beyond the gulley, he could see golden plains stretched as far as the eye could see. The bright morning sun chased away the shadows in the canyon, revealing the different colors among the rocks.

The night before he had slept in a barracks with several hundred soldiers, it had been horribly cramped and almost a sleepless night. Bats screeched and fluttered through the halls and into the open ended rooms. At dawn, the guards had been awoken by a dark sounding horn. Breakfast had consisted of a black mush that smelled foul and tasted slimy.

Has the Prince of Calormen watched for movement in the valley, he thought about how he was going to escape back into his own country. He began with planning a sneaky course of action.

"Lord Adrinnd has a Narnian prisoner, but won't tell me who it is. If I am to find out anything, I will have to find it out for myself." He decided.

Later, around lunch time, he was relieved from his post for a half an hour break. He quickly began scouting out the caves, deciding it would be too risky to try to go into Adrinnd's council room now.

He found many different barracks, a stable of sorts that held many different creatures that sent a chill down Rabadash's spine, and found the armory. After trying to find the dungeon for ten minutes, he went down a short hall and found a large pantry.

The shelves were stocked with fruits, vegetables, and barrels of different grains and wine. Several rotting carcasses hung from the ceiling which gave the dark place a sinister effect.

Rabadash grabbed an apple from a basket, ignoring the creepy animals. Near the end of the storage room, he found a smooth rock wall. He thought it strange because all the other walls were rough.

Looking around he spotted a small crack running up the polished stone. He shoved a barrel to the side to get a better view. It was a deep crevice carved into the wall. Glancing around, Rabadash spotted a tiny lever near the bottom of the crack. Pulling it, the prince held his breath.

A popping noise sounded as the stone scraped against the wall. The door slid back, revealing a passage. "By Tash! I wonder where this leads." Rabadash murmured, curious. His heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly, the sound of boots echoed off the hall. Instantly, Rabadash sprang into action. Reversing the lever, he closed the door and slammed the barrel back into place. He picked up the apple core he had dropped and leapt towards the apple basket, trying to act normal.

A moment later who would walk in but Prince Araakk. He stopped when he saw Rabadash. "What are you doing here?"

"Munching on an apple," he winced, knowing that didn't sound like the way he spoke.

"Well, get back to your post." He sneered.

Rabadash nodded and gladly walked back to his lookout.

--

"What is your plan, Pippin?" I asked quietly.

"When the guards come we can run out as fast as we can!" He whispered.

Merry rolled his eyes gravely. "It's going to take a lot more than that to get us out of here. Even if we did get past the guards, the other soldiers would be warned. Let's face it…we'll never get out of here alive."

Pippin's shoulders sagged, "Never mind."

"It's all right, Pip." I tried to encourage him.

"Wait a minute…" Arwen said slowly. "That might work!"

"How?" Merry queried skeptically.

"You're cloaks are Elvish, correct?" Arwen's voice rose.

"Yes, but I don't see how they will get us out of this place." Merry grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Have you forgotten the properties of the cloaks?" She gasped. "The cloaks can conceal you from our captors' eyes."

Merry's eyes glowed. "You're brilliant, Arwen! We can slip past the guards unnoticed. Pip and I can return to Minas Tirith to get Aragorn."

"Ah ha!" Pippin smiled. "When will this plan be carried out?"

"I think it should be tonight." Arwen glanced at me, looking for my approval.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better." I agreed.

--

When the guard came marching down the hall, we were ready. Arwen and I had bunched up our cloaks to make it look like Merry and Pippin were under the material. They were really under their own cloaks and couldn't be seen except for a tiny shadow someone could make out if they looked hard enough.

"Remember, Arwen, we have to stall him." I hissed, leaning close to her ear.

She nodded. "Let's hope he give us some sort of food tonight."

A single guard came into view; he was carrying a small bowl and cup. After unlocking the gate, he stepped in and was about to close the gate, when Arwen distracted him.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked hastily. I assumed that was the only thing she could think of on short notice.

"What do you mean?" He squinted at her, hesitating at the door.

Arwen hesitated, so I jumped in. "What she means is what's going on with our capture. Has Aragorn come to retrieve us?"

"What?" He said again, clearly confused. "I don't know. Here." He slid the bowl and cup towards us, closed the door, and locked it. He stopped. "Where are the little ones?"

"Oh," I squeaked, motioning to the cloaks. "They are sleeping."

"Humph," he studied us suspiciously as we scrambled for the food and water. A minute later he was gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Merry and Pippin are gone."

Arwen sniffed the bowl. "What _is _this stuff?" She took a small bite, using her finger and spit the black mush out. "That's disgusting."

"Why don't we share the water?" I suggested halfheartedly, losing my appetite.

--

Merry and Pippin ran through the caves tunnels, trying to find a way of escape. They kept to the shadows and kept their cloaks over their heads. Once in a while they would whisper to each other.

"Merry?"

"What is it, Pip?" He hissed as they stopped in an alcove.

"I'm starving." He rubbed his stomach.

"We're in a life threatening situation and all you can think about is your stomach?" Merry exclaimed, darting ahead. "When we get back to Minas Tirith, we'll eat."

They scuttled down the hall, finding the stable that Rabadash has been in only seven hours before. Gasping as something brayed loudly.

"What is it, Merry?" Pippin trembled.

"Let's take a look." Merry jumped up on some old crates that were lying near the large wooden door of one of the stalls.

A few soldiers milled around down the stall way, filling buckets with grain and other feeds. There were roughly thirty stalls of various sizes lining both sides of the hall. Huge torches lit each stall and a vast door stood at the end of the corridor.

Pippin scrambled up by Merry, holding his breath. Peering down in the dim light, he could just make out a four legged animal with a big head and floppy ears. He latched onto Merry's arm in fear. Merry lost his balance and fell off the crates, dragging Pippin with them. Their cloaks flew off and the soldiers at the end of the hall were alerted.

Merry was the first to recover from the fall. "Come on, Pippin!" He grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him to his feet. "We have to get out of here!"

They ran swiftly back down the passage and ran into another room. More soldiers spotted them, keeping them on the move. Sprinting down a long hall they flung one of the doors open and ran in.

The room was lit with a single torch and the room seemed deserted. Merry took the torch from its perch. "I think we lost them." He puffed.

Pippin wasn't listening, he was gazing around him. "Merry! We've stumbled upon a storage room… full of food!" He flew to the self and took three oranges.

"What luck!" Merry cried, grabbing a banana. They sat on the floor and munched on everything within reach.

Finally, Pippin said. "Now what do we do?"

"Pippin," Merry said gravely. "What do you recall seeing in that stable? Is it something you've seen before?"

"No, I don-, wait." Pippin thought hard. "I've seen them somewhere…but where?" He looked at Merry.

"They were Oliphaunts." Merry said earnestly. "Remember, the battle at Pelenor?"

"Oh, yes." Pippin took a bit of an apple. "That means…"

"That means Aragorn and all of Middle Earth are in trouble." Merry lowered his voice. "I don't know who the people are that own the Oliphaunts, but they don't mean to invite us to a tea party."

"We have to warn Aragorn!" Pippin jumped up.

The door flew open and startled the hobbits. A dark, muscular man entered and slammed the door shut. He glanced around and spotted the hobbits.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a gruff voice.

"W-we're hobbits." Merry spoke, taking a step back.

"Will you tell anyone that I've been here?" He inquired, stepping towards them with his hand on his sword hilt.

"N-no, w-we're trying to escape." Pippin blabbed fearfully.

"Escape?" The man stopped. "From who?"

"You." Pippin pointed.

"I don't intend to do you any harm. I'm here to find out information about something." He said. "I'm Rabadash; I hail from the great land of Calormen. I don't belong in Middle Earth, nor do I want to be here."

"Really?" Pippin peeped.

"Yes, now who are you and what are you doing here?" He commanded them to speak.

Pippin opened his mouth, but Merry jabbed him. "We are prisoners and have just escaped. We're trying to save two ladies, but we have to get back to Aragorn."

"Aragorn? Is that a city?"

"No, he's the King of Gondor. We have to warn him about this army, but we don't know how to get out." Merry said apprehensively.

"Oh?" Rabadash raised his eyebrow. "Are you now? I might be able to help you."

"Really?" Pippin burst.

"Yes, look." He walked to the back of the room. "There is a secret passage in here." He revealed the door way. "I don't know where it leads, but I assume you can get out of this wretched place."

Merry and Pippin darted for the door. "Thanks." They flew past him.

"Wait!" He called, but they had already disappeared down the dark corridor. "Who are the ladies you are trying to save?" He finished quietly. He almost decided to follow them, but thought it best to stay where he was in case those ladies needed a strong hero to save them.

--

The hobbits wasted no time in escaping from Rabadash. They didn't know who he was, but they didn't want to be discovered by anyone else.

"We made it Pippin!" Merry trotted down the passage. "We're free!"

After winding through the hall they found a door. Finding the lever, they threw it back and blinked from the bright sunlight.

--

"Well, I suppose we will have to wait." Peter dismounted his steed.

"I guess so." Frodo nodded.

"Why don't we set up camp?"

An hour later they had a small tent set up just outside of Isenguard. A fire was snapping and hissing, casting long shadows on the grass. The sun was setting as Peter fried several pickled fish.

Frodo was near the forest gathering dead logs for the fire. He picked up another branch when he heard something behind him. He turned and saw a band of goblins stalking towards him. Dropping the wood, he ran. "Peter!" He yelled.

Peter glanced towards his friend who was tearing across the field. Instantly, he hopped on his horse, grasping Frodo's pony by the reins and galloped to retrieve his friend. Picking the hobbit up by his shirt collar he helped him climb aboard his pony.

"Run Frodo!" He called over his shoulder, spurring his horse onward, towards the threatening enemy. His sword flew out of his sheath and plunged into the nearest villain. He fought valiantly, but was clearly outnumbered.

"Peter! Over here!" Frodo shouted from the edge of the wood.

Peter made an effort to reach the haven but couldn't. He was knocked off his horse and fell to the hard ground. His sword flew end over end and stuck in a tree. He looked up and saw a goblin gloating over him; his evil eyes gleaming.

"Aslan," the High King groaned, "help me."


	14. Revealed Enemy

**Recap: Edmund and Sam are lost in Fangorn. Peter and Frodo are about to get overtaken by Orcs and Gandalf is retrieving the Ents. Legolas and Gimli are going to gather their people and Susan and Arwen are still stuck in prison. Merry and Pippin have just escaped and are running to tell Aragorn about their enemy. Aragorn is inspecting his armory and such. Lucy just found out that Eowyn has seen her brothers. Rabadash is trying to find out more about Lord Adrinnd. **

**There is no Lucy in this chapter because she was giving me blasted writer's block. I decided it was best to post this chapter and catch up with her later so I wouldn't keep you waiting. **

**Wow! Two months between updates is a record! Lol. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Revealed Enemy **

"The Great Narnian Woodsmen," Sam quoted, spitting the words out as he spat. "The woodsmen that got us lost."

Edmund sat on a rotting log, thinking hard. "Be quiet. I'm trying to think." He demanded.

"Obviously," Sam sat down, discouraged and a bit frightened.

Listening intently, Edmund couldn't hear anything but the trees rustling in the wind. Everything had seemed to go wrong since he had gotten to Middle Earth. He couldn't fight the hopelessness that crept into his mind.

"Did you hear that?" Sam questioned, cocking his head.

"What?" Edmund snapped out of his thoughts.

"It sounded like a horse." He replied.

The powerful sound of a steed thundered towards them out of the dark wood. Two men in dark cloaks rode into view. They rode on giant horses that were pale colored.

"What do we have here?" The taller man of the two dismounted, studying Sam and Edmund. His light brown hair was cropped short and he had a strong face.

"It appears to be a few travelers." The second one stated, his dark eyes searching for any hint of enmity. "Who are you? And where are you trying to get to?"

"We are from a distant land." Edmund guarded his information to the best of his abilities. "Who, gentlemen, are you? What do you seek?"

"I am Jaris." The taller one stepped forward. "This is Gerald." He motioned to his friend. "We are traveling east to the realm of Gondor."

"Gondor?" Edmund's eyebrows shot up. "What is your business there?"

"With all due respect, sir, that is none of your business." Jaris said with a slight edge in his tone. "What are you doing in Fangorn?"

"We're lost." Sam spoke up. Edmund shot him a warning look.

"Are you?" Gerald's interest was peaked.

"Do you know the way out?" Edmund inquired carefully.

Jaris laughed. "Would you like to join us?"

Sam jumped at the chance. "Yes, anything to get out of this horrid forest."

"Sam." Edmund said cautiously.

"Come on Edmund, what harm could come to us?" Sam challenged.

"Lots," Edmund muttered under his breath.

"Well, hop aboard." Jaris invited.

Sam jumped on behind Gerald and after a moment of hesitation, Edmund vaulted behind Jaris. He was suspicious of his new friends, but didn't want to stay in Fangorn alone. He pushed the dark thoughts to the back of his mind and soon forgot about them.

They rode hard the rest of the day and camped on the open plains of Rohan that night. Edmund saw smoke rising in the distance and wondered if there was a fire or another camp close by. Jaris and Gerald were jolly fellows, but Edmund had a feeling they were masking something.

The men fried food over the campfire and dished some up for Sam and Edmund. The Narnian king refused politely, saying he wasn't hungry. On the other hand, Sam ate hardily.

Over the next couple of days, Edmund ate nothing and only drank what he needed. They rode extremely hard as they neared Gondor's border. He wasn't sure where they were going, but he was interested to find out, if a bit wary.

That night Sam snored softly next to Edmund as he stared out into the empty plains that were lit by a faint starry sky. His conscience wouldn't let him rest. For some strange reason his warning meter had spiked.

"Are they asleep?" Gerald's voice whispered from the other side of the snapping fire.

"I'm sure of it." He spoke in a low tone. "I tainted the food and drink with sleeping powder, remember?"

"Edmund only drank a bit. Are you sure he is asleep?" Gerald said nervously.

Jaris chuckled. "Even if he is awake, he won't be able to resist us." He growled.

The hair on Edmund's neck stood on end. A tingle of fear ran down his spine, causing his adrenaline to start coursing through his body. Slowly, he moved his hand in front of him and rested it on the cool hilt of his sword.

"Won't Lord Adrinnd be pleased when he finds out that we've captured one of Narnia's kings!" Gerald exclaimed, sounding pleased.

_How did he know I was the king of Narnia? _Edmund thought, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"Shut up, fool!" Jaris growled again. "We must first make our plans."

"We already have." Gerald whined. "Dispose of the miserable hobbit and take the king to Adrinnd."

"No," Jaris bellowed fiercely. "We are not taking him to Adrinnd. We are going to force him to reveal all of the plans they have made and then we are going to have him take us to Aragorn himself."

"Oh, I see." Gerald's voice seemed to grow deeper.

_Where have I heard a voice like that? _Edmund probed his memory for the answer and came up empty.

"Change and dispatch of the hobbit," Jaris commanded.

A shadow passed over Edmund's still form. He lifted his eyelids and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Sam!" He rolled over, tripping his enemy. "Sam!" He shook him by the shoulders. "Get up!" Sam didn't stir. Edmund turned to Jaris. "So that's what you are; werewolves and traitors of Narnia."

Gerald, who had turned into his wolf form, pounced upon the king, extending his claws. Howling, he clawed the back of Edmund's shoulder.

Yelping, Edmund delivered a blow that cut Gerald in two. Quickly sheathing his sword, he put Sam on his back and sprinted towards the horses that rested a few paces away. Bridling the first steed, he placed Sam on the horse's back and jumped on.

Jaris screeched and perused on the other horse. Edmund had no idea how to get to Minas Tirith, but he knew he had to get away from the beast. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Jaris ten strides behind him.

Pushing the stallion to his limits, Edmund held Sam's body close to his own so he wouldn't fall off. "Show me Aslan, show me where to go." He prayed breathlessly. He felt his horse's gait change.

Pounding over the rocky ground, the Narnian king rode for miles. He was an excellent rider, but even after a few hours, his knees and legs started to weaken. Sam slept, still intoxicated by the sleeping powder.

They had crossed over into Gondor long ago. Edmund searched the skies to get his sense of direction, but the stars were unfamiliar and he failed to guide himself. Something on the ground to his left caught his gaze.

A faint sliver line illuminated the grass. It stretched out before him and disappeared into a forest. Immediately, he changed course, hoping this sign was from Aslan. He turned sharply, following the path. Looking up, he wondered if the path was some kind of illusion from the moon. The nighttime lantern didn't hang in the sky.

Weaving in and out of the trees, Edmund hoped it would shake off his enemy. Unfortunately, his foe pursued, gaining a couple of strides on them. Edmund could feel his own exhaustion begin to come over him as well as the horse's muscles straining to hold out in the gallop.

"Aslan," he whispered, "Preserve us. Help us. Give us the strength to hold out."

His horse slowed his speed, lathered in sweat. No matter how hard Edmund urged him, the steed changed his gait into a canter. Pulling out his sword, he prepared for a fight as they crested a hill. The horse halted suddenly, too tired to go on.

Edmund saw a great city looming black not more than a mile away. His hopes soared. With his enemy almost on top of him, Edmund hit the horse on the flank with the flat of his blade.

The weary steed jumped into action with the last ounce of strength he had. They flew down the hill, gaining speed as they reached the plains. Jaris had almost overtaken them.

"Open the gates!" Edmund screamed hoarsely, not knowing whether this city would be friend or foe. He kept bellowing until he was upon the gates.

When he was five strides away from the massive gate, it creaked open. Jaris had leapt off his horse and chased them in his werewolf form. He was snapping at the terrified horse's heels as he ran through the gates.

Jaris pounced on Edmund as they reached the entry. Edmund fell with the werewolf's claws in his shoulders. Sam fell off the horse and awoke and the steed collapsed and died from utter exhaustion.

Edmund struggled with Jaris and delivered a hard blow to the beast's face. He felt the werewolf go limp. Jaris fell away from the Narnian king, dead, an arrow protruding from his chest.

Turning, Edmund saw a tall figure standing behind him. He sheathed his sword. "Thanks."

"Come with me." The knight gripped his upper arm tightly. Another knight sprang forward with a coil of rope. He bound Edmund's wrists and they led him towards the citadel.

"Edmund!" Sam cried, springing to his feet.

Legolas and Gimli were nearing Fangorn when they saw the Orcs. The Gondor sentries that had accompanied them pulled their horses to a halt.

"What do you make of that, Legolas?" One of them asked.

"It appears to be more work of this unknown enemy." He replied.

"It looks like a contest to me." Gimli commented.

Legolas swept his bow off his back. "We must go and help whoever is in trouble." He spurred Arod to a swift gallop.

Firing several arrows, Legolas pulled his horse to a stop. Gimli stumbled off, drawing on of his throwing axes. "Let the contest begin!" He cheered.

Peter clenched his eyes shut, awaiting the death blow. It never came. He heard his opponent grunt and heard a soft thud. Peter's eyes shot open and he saw his enemy lying next to him, two arrows protruding from his back.

"Stay back Frodo!" He called, losing his sword from the tree.

He ran at and fell the first orc. Frodo dismounted and drew his short sword. Soon, he was beside Peter, fighting for his life.

"Frodo, what are you doing? I told you to stay back!" Peter dismantled another opponent's head.

"You can't do this alone." Frodo engaged another orc.

Peter turned his attention to the battle at hand. Through the mass of orcs, he saw four figures slaying the beasts. The orcs numbers were large, but lacked skill. Within a few minutes, most of them lay dead. Finally, the skirmish dwindled and eventually subsided.

The four figures approached Peter and Frodo. Peter could see that three were men and another was a dwarf, or so he guessed. He pushed Frodo behind him, setting an apprehensive look on his face.

"Gentlemen," he called as they approached. "What is your business?"

"Who are you, lad?" The dwarf spoke.

"I am Peter." He answered. "Who are you and what is your business?" He said tensely.

Frodo peeked out from behind Peter. "Legolas! Gimli!" He exclaimed, running towards his friends.

"Frodo," Peter followed. "You know these people?"

"Yes, they are very good friends of mine." He smiled. "Peter, meet Legolas and Gimli. Legolas and Gimli, meet Peter, friend of Middle Earth, and High King of Narnia."

"Narnia?" Legolas took Peter's hand that he had offered.

"Yes," he searched the Elf's face. "You have heard that name before."

"Yes, from a young lady that I met." Legolas said.

"Who was the young lady?" Peter inquired.

"She was Queen Susan." Legolas replied softly.

Peter's eyes grew wide. "You've seen Susan? Where? When?"

"Not a week ago, I met her before she and Queen Arwen were kidnapped." He put his blades back in place. "She stayed in Gondor for a time."

"Would you take me there?" He asked quietly.

Legolas looked at Gimli. "What should we do?"

"Let's take them to Aragorn. The guards can gather our people." Gimli suggested. "Do you have horses?"

"Yes," Peter spotted his steed a few yards away. "They are over there."

Within a few moments, the guards had split and the four turned towards Minas Tirith. They rode until sunset and pitched camp.

Aragorn sat at the dinner table, alone. He was weary from the day's bustle, but he had seemed to lose his appetite. His fingers lingered over the lip of his flagon as he pondered his predicament.

Staring into the flames of a candle that sat before him, he thought about his beloved that he had married not a year ago. "Why do we have to have more problems?" He asked himself quietly, speaking to the empty room.

A loud bang shattered the peaceful silence that had enveloped Gondor's king. A sentry ran into the room, carrying something in his hand.

"Milord, I apologize for the interruption, but a new development has occurred." He gasped, marching towards Aragorn.

"What has gone amiss?" The king asked, standing.

"Someone shot one of the guards, killing him."

"Is there an uprising?" Aragorn pressed.

"That's the strange thing. No one knows where the arrow came from." The guard said. "The arrow bore a message." He lifted the shaft into the light. The tip of it glistened crimson in the soft candle glow.

"Another one of Susan's arrows," Aragorn muttered to himself.

"Pardon, milord?" The guard looked confused.

"What was the message?" Aragorn inquired.

"Here, read it." The guard produced a small piece of parchment.

"Hand over the kingdom of Gondor and the land of Narnia, or we will crush your armies and kill your queens." Aragorn whispered. "So now they want to control Narnia."

"Sir, what should we do?"

Aragorn was about to reply, when the door slammed. Merry and Pippin ran in breathless. They ran to the king with terrified expressions.

"Merry! Pippin!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Where have you been the last couple of days?"

"In a dungeon," Pippin shuttered, trying to shut out the horrible memory.

"Dungeon?"

"Yes," Merry nodded. "They have a large army and big Oliphaunts! We saw Susan and Arwen! They are all right, but I don't know how long that will last–"

"What are you talking about, Merry?" Aragorn placed his hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

Merry took a deep breath. "Pippin and I found a secret passage in the council room a couple days ago. We explored it and someone came up from behind and captured us. The next thing we knew we woke up and were in a cell. Susan and Arwen were there. We escaped a few days later using our Elven cloaks. When we escaped we found Oliphaunts! They were big and scary!"

"How are the ladies?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, they aren't exactly living in the lap of luxury, but other than being a bit hungry, I'd say they are doing fine." Pippin piped up.

"Tell me what you found out." Aragorn motioned them to sit at the table and eat.

After eating every last crumb on the table, Merry and Pippin told Aragorn everything they had found out. They told him of the secret passages and of their enemies.

"Southrons," Aragorn whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Pippin asked, gnawing on a chicken bone.

Aragorn looked at his companions and at his guard. "Come with me." He ordered.

Before they could stand, the door burst open a third time. Another sentry stormed in, a dark haired prisoner in tow. Another solider and a small figure came in behind them.

"Milord, we have found an unwanted guest in our beloved city." The guard pushed the dark haired boy forward into the light.

Prince Araakk stalked back and forth in front of his father. Lord Adrinnd, sitting on his throne, tapped his fingers on the arm rest. His dark eyes gleamed with fury at his son.

"How could you have let those two young rascals to escape?" He roared. "You are a disgrace to my name!"

"Father," Araakk used a calm voice, knowing he was at the mercy of his father's anger. "How could I stop an invisible foe?"

"What do you mean?" Adrinnd's voice lowered.

"Susan and Arwen said they were wearing Elven cloaks and you know how impossible it is to identify someone wearing those blasted capes!" Araakk paced even faster.

"What else did the brats say?" Adrinnd demanded.

"It was easy to make Arwen talk, but Susan; she was like a stone wall." He admitted. "She didn't say anything."

Adrinnd grunted his disapproval. "What about the new threat?"

"I dispatched that this evening."

"And the soldiers?"

"They left yesterday."

"Good." Adrinnd tapped his fingers together. "Within the week, we will crush these fiends."

I examined the bruise on Arwen's cheek closely. It looked painful, but nothing seemed broken or out of place on her face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked gently.

"Sore," she winced. "And you?"

"I'm fine." I reassured her.

"Are you sure? They delivered that blow to your side with a lot of speed." She replied.

"I'm sure it will take a few days to heal, but it's not like I have anywhere to go or anything to do." I said. "Those brutes sure are brutal."

"Yes," she nodded, grimacing again. "I'm sorry that I gave them information."

"That's okay. You didn't give them anything useful or important." I tried to comfort her.

"That's true." She sighed. Smiling at me, she stated. "Thanks."

Suddenly, someone appeared in the doorway. "I'm sure you want to know about your weakling friends." Araakk appeared.

_What has he done this time? _I wondered. "What are you talking about?" I stayed defensive.

"Your friends, you know, Legolas and Gimli." He said bluntly.

"What did you do to them?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh nothing, at least, not yet," a wicked smile crossed his face. "They will soon be dead thanks to your friend Aragorn."

"What's going on?" Arwen's eyes grew wide.

"Ignore him," I instructed. "Don't you see? He's trying to bluff us." _At least…I hope._

"You can say what you like, but that still won't save them from death." He laughed, turning on his heel and striding back down the hall.

"Wait!" Arwen called, but the fiend was gone. She slouched against the wall. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I leaned on her shoulder. "We need Aslan's help."


	15. Defender of Maidens

**Recap: Edmund has just gotten caught by the guards of Minas Tirith. Merry and Pippin have just given Aragorn valuable information about their enemy. Susan has just found out that Araakk might hurt Legolas and Gimli. Peter and Frodo have met up with Legolas and Gimli and are now riding to Minas Tirith. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! :) The next chapter should be up pretty quickly. Things are starting to fall into place with this story and there shouldn't be any more writer's block until after the battle…so…yeah. Oh, btw, for some odd reason my scene breaks haven't been loading onto the site. (Thanks Caspian for pointing that out!) I'm going to try a different scene break. Hopefully it works! Also, Lucy isn't in this chapter either. Sorry! She will come in later…I promise! Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Defender of Maidens**

Edmund stumbled and fell on his knees as the guard pushed him forward, towards the castle. The guard pulled him to his feet and shoved him again, nearly sending him sprawling to the cobblestone street. He could hear Sam protesting, but the soldiers didn't pay attention to him. When they reached the castle, they went through a maze of halls and corridors until they reached a small door with a silver handle. All the while, Sam was trailing them.

Entering the room, he saw two small figures about the size of Sam and a tall man with dark hair. All three were walking towards the door until it opened; they stopped short.

The solider leading Edmund said, "Milord, we have found an unwanted guest in our beloved city." He pushed Edmund forward, towards the tall man.

"He's a friend!" Sam protested loudly.

"Samwise Gamgee!" The two other small people leapt forward.

"Merry! Pippin!" He exclaimed, embracing them for an instant. "Aragorn," he turned to the man. "This here is a friend." He pointed at Edmund. "His name is Edmund and he is one of the Kings of Narnia."

Aragorn's eyes flitted over Edmund's face, studying him for a moment. Then he spoke, "Why did you say he was an unwanted guest?"

"Milord," the solider answered, "With all the queer things happening, I just wanted to take this precaution."

"I understand." Aragorn nodded. "Unbind him and depart."

Edmund rubbed his raw wrists as the guards departed. He was about to speak, but Aragorn motioned for silence. The five left the dining hall and went to the garden that was on the north side of the castle. Aragorn made sure that no one was around before he spoke.

"We must be careful in where we talk." He warned in a low tone, walking slowly among the flower beds. "I've just been told by Merry and Pippin that there are tunnels running throughout the castle that our enemy is using to our advantage. I've been putting all the pieces together in my mind and have figured out how they must have pulled off the kidnapping."

Merry and Pippin gasped.

"You mean the kidnapping of my sister?" Edmund whispered.

Aragorn nodded. "A while ago, her bow went missing. I assume our enemy must have stolen it from her room while she was away. Then a few days later they must have put sleeping powder into our drink and food before it was brought to our table the night of the kidnapping. The servants probably knew nothing about it because of the passages. After we had been drugged, it was easy enough to complete the kidnapping by using the secret passage in the dining hall. They sent the threat by attaching the note to the arrow. Using the passage in the council room, they shot Susan's arrow down from above." He stated solemnly. "From now on, we must be careful in what we say around the castle. If they find out any more of our plans, we will surely be defeated."

"Tell me all you know about Susan's kidnapping." Edmund said.

Aragorn related the story and after finishing said. "How did you come to Middle Earth and what do you know?"

Edmund told all he knew, but stopped in short in the middle. "They want Narnia and Gondor." A thought thundered through his mind. "That's why the werewolf was following us." He said quietly.

"Werewolf?" Aragorn looked confused. "What is a werewolf?"

"It is a beast, commonly known for being evil in Narnia that is a man but can turn into a wolf type creature. They are a deadly enemy and my brother, Peter, and I thought we had weeded them out after battling the White Witch." Edmund explained.

"A witch that is white?" Aragorn looked even more confused.

"It's a long story, but the short of it is that she held Narnia in perpetual winter for more than a hundred years. That's why she was called the White Witch." Edmund stated. "Anyway, if a werewolf isn't common in Middle Earth that means they've established a force in Narnia. Which means our enemy has a way of getting in and out of Narnia; he could bring more forces from Narnia to subdue us." His eyes grew wide. "He might already have control of our castle, Cair Paravel. I doubt it though because he sent the second threat. Our forces at the castle should be able to fend them off, at least for a little while." He reasoned.

"We must be ready for war sooner than I thought." Aragorn said. "The more time the Southrons have to gather troops, the more soldiers we will need."

"How do we gather an army though without the enemy knowing?" Sam inquired, trying to follow the conversation.

"We can't." Edmund replied.

Aragorn looked at the other king. "Couldn't we?"

"No," Edmund pointed out. "If we try to build an army without our enemy's knowledge, we would have to base our army somewhere besides this city. That makes us vulnerable and even if we were to do build an army somewhere else, we would have to empty Minas Tirith of its soldiers. That would make our enemy suspicious and he would catch onto our plan almost immediately. As soon as he was ready, he would strike."

"You're correct." Aragorn saw the logic in the wisdom. "What do you suppose we should do?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Where do you think the enemy is located?" Edmund queried, staring up at the stars that glittered above them in the velvety sky.

"I don't know…wait…" Aragorn thought for another moment. "If they use the secret passages that means they have to…" He looked towards the mountains. "There. Behind the city."

"In the mountains?" Merry squinted to make out the big black rock formations. "But how?"

"You and Pippin explained a cave like dungeon." Aragorn connected the dots. "They couldn't use the passages in the castle to their advantage unless they were positioned somewhere behind the city."

"That means there must be surveillance upon the city at all times." Edmund stated. "We must begin to gather the army and station it on the plain. Rohan is coming to aid as well as the Ents, hopefully."

"Legolas and Gimli have gone to their people for help." Aragorn said. "I'm not sure about Lothlórien or the Elves of Rivendel. I'm sure the Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond already know of the situation. Even so, we don't have time to send messengers there."

"Camping on the plains below will give us a disadvantage, but it is the only way we will be able to meet them in battle if your guess is right." Edmund watched a small dark object flying in the sky. It was only a speck so it wasn't anything to worry about at the moment. "We should camp far enough away, so some of their army has to come down out of the valley to engage us."

Aragorn drew his sword. "Look there. What is that?" He pointed to the dark object in the sky. It appeared to be a large bird, flying low over the city at nearly eye level.

"A spy?" Pippin wondered out loud.

"No," Edmund shook his head. "I think I recognize the animal. It appears to be a friend."

"Friend?" Sam looked wide eyed. "Anything with wings and four legs has to be an enemy."

The bird flew low and came to a screeching halt before King Edmund. "Milord," the creature bowed. "Could you tell me where I am and why you are in this great city?"

Aragorn gripped his sword.

"Feriland, welcome to the city of Minas Tirith, in the country of Gondor, in the realm of Middle Earth." Edmund stated formally. "Lower your guard; he is a good friend of mine." He told the other four.

"What is he?" Pippin whispered to Merry.

"What am I?" Feriland growled. "I am a Griffin." He stated proudly. "What are you, small one?"

"A hobbit," Pippin crossed his arms.

"Well, hobbit, don't judge someone by his appearance next time." Feriland said.

"Sorry," Pippin backed away.

"How have you come here, Feriland?" Edmund inquired.

"I have much to tell you, your majesty." He answered. "It was the strangest thing. I was following a group of talking ravens at a distance and was listening to their conversation. I spotted them near Beaver's Dam and decided to follow them as they flew west. They looked like they were up to no good. You know how ravens can be when they are up to mischief." He began his tale. "When we got close to the Western Wild, they suddenly disappeared into the tree line. Suspicious, I followed them. I felt a slight tingle through my wings and I suddenly found myself flying over a great mountain range at dusk. I spotted this city in the distance and decided to fly there. While I was flying, I overtook the ravens. They didn't come towards the city, but veered off into a valley on this side of the city and disappeared. That's when I spotted you in the distance."

"Strange." Edmund muttered. "Feriland, tomorrow night I need you to show me the valley."

"Of course, your majesty, but may I ask why?"

"The land of Narnia may be in peril." Edmund stated, turning to Aragorn. "I am going to check out the valley. There must be a portal somewhere north of here that are bring creatures from Narnia."

"I will gather the troops of the city and begin building a camp in the fields directly across from valley at the same time." Aragorn nodded.

"Troops?" Feriland looked confused. "King Edmund, what is going on? Why are you here?"

"I will tell you later." Edmund spoke. "We are preparing for battle."

…

A hand covered Peter's mouth, awaking him from his sleep. He jumped and saw Legolas' put a finger to his lips. Sitting up, he looked at the Elf, puzzled by the strange awakening. The Elf took his hand away and motioned for him to follow. Peter noticed that the fire had been doused and that all was silent.

Looking around, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, except for the movement of his companions. Gimli was holding Arod down and Frodo was already mounted on his pony. His own horse was already saddled.

"What is going on, Legolas?" He whispered.

The Elf motioned for silence. "Get on your horse." He hissed.

Obeying the order, he mounted and saw what was alarming his friends. Over the crest of the hill were specks of light moving. It was a troop. Friend or foe, no one knew. The company was still a good eighth of a mile away, but they were advancing steadily. Peter pushed his horse into a trot as he followed his friends to a small rock formation nearby. Dismounting, they hid among the boulders.

Peter stood by Gimli as they watched the troop move steadily nearer. In a few moments it was upon them. Peter held his breath when he recognized the troop. The company marched by and into the distance within an hour. The four slowly crept out of their hiding place.

"What was that?" Gimli questioned.

"I've never seen anything like it." Legolas replied.

Peter stared towards where the company had disappeared.

"You know what they were, don't you?" Frodo said to Peter.

"Yes," he nodded. "Something strange is afoot. It was a band of Minotaurs; a fierce creature that is found in Narnia. Whether they were friend or foe I do not know." He mounted his steed. "We must get to Minas Tirith."

The four pushed their horses hard all night. At dawn, they rested in a thicket and continued their journey that afternoon.

"How long until we reach the city?" Peter asked as they trotted across a creek.

"Probably late tonight," Legolas informed him, "Maybe tomorrow morning, if we set up camp tonight."

"Let's get their as soon as we can." Peter said. "I don't like being out here with all these strange things happening."

…

"I feel completely helpless." I sighed to the empty dungeon. Arwen was sleeping next to me. _I hate waiting for someone to rescue me! I wish I could do something to get out of here… _

Suddenly, Araakk entered. "You are completely helpless." He laughed evilly.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." I shook Arwen awake. "What do you want, fiend? Will you release me and have a dual with my brother for my life?"

He didn't answer.

"Coward, you take advantage of helpless ladies!" I stated viscously. "You wouldn't meet my brother in battle even if he had only one arm!"

"Silence," he smacked me across the face.

"Oh and he even hits women when they insult him!" I laughed tauntingly. "Why did you come?"

"That's none of your business." He replied, taking out a coil of rope. Grabbing Arwen by the wrist, he yanked her to her feet, binding her hands.

"Where are you taking her?" I inquired. Arwen's eyes were wide with alarm.

"I told you that was none of your business." He pushed her forward. "But if you want to know, she is being taken to a different cell so you two don't cause any more trouble."

"What trouble have we caused?" Arwen inquired, bracing her feet to the floor.

Araakk didn't answer. He moved to the door. Getting up, I took Arwen's hand. "Aslan is with you." I whispered.

"What did you say?" Araakk inquired.

"Nothing," I smiled vengefully.

He rolled his eyes and left with the Elven Queen. I sighed and sat down on the floor. _What can I do?_

A brilliant flash of gold filled the room. "You can help me."

…

Rabadash peered into the darkness. He wondered why he was on the lookout even though it was almost pitch black. How could he see anything? He heard a cawing noise and jumped back as a group of ravens flew in.

He thought ravens flying into the cave were a bit strange, so he decided to follow them. Leaving his post without a second thought, he pursued. The ravens flew down the hall and turned sharply to the left, into the main chamber. The strange thing was the ravens nestled in the wooden beams of the cavern. Looking around, Rabadash didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Men bustled around the room, sharpening tools, eating dinner, and sending messengers to different parts of the underground stronghold. Something caught the Prince's eye. His gaze strayed to a corner of the chamber. Araakk was leading someone who had long black hair and a poufy skirt.

_Susan! Is that Susan? Is that the Narnian Adrinnd was talking about? _His heart leapt to his throat. _How dare he put a Queen in chains! _Anger boiled in his stomach as he moved closer, trailing the other 'prince' and the young lady. Rabadash called out to the woman. "Susan?"

Both Araakk and the lady twirled around. Rabadash realized his mistake, but was still outraged that Lord Adrinnd would have a lady in captivity.

"What are you doing here, Rabadash?" Araakk's eyes flashed. "You're supposed to be at your post."

"Am I?" Rabadash stalked closer. "What are you doing with a young lady in your possession?"

"That is nothing of your concern." Araakk's voice grew harsh. "Go back to your post."

"It is not moral to hold a woman as a prisoner." Rabadash's voice grew as he challenged the other man.

"I told you, this is none of your business. Go now." He warned in a threatening tone.

"I will not until you let the lady go." Rabadash stood his ground defiantly.

"It is not in your power to command that." Araakk drew his sword. "Leave."

"If you will not let her go, you give me no choice." Rabadash drew his sword. "On guard, _Prince, _although you are not worthy of that title. Soon you will feel the steel of Prince Rabadash, Defender of Maidens!" The Calormen Prince lunged, his curved blade flashing in the torchlight.

Araakk shoved Arwen against the wall and leapt to meet Rabadash. The two swords screamed silently through the air and clashed loudly as they met. The deadly blades tore at their opponent's armor, straining to connect with flesh. Rabadash tried to circle behind his enemy as he thrust. Araakk countered the move and twisted his sword around Rabadash's hilt. With a sharp flick, he sent the Calormen sword flying.

Rabadash stumbled back, grasping his throbbing wrist. Araakk grabbed his chain mail and pulled him close to his face. "Defender of Maidens?" He laughed in his face. "You can only wish that was so."

By this time a few guards had heard the commotion and rushed to the fight. They grasped Rabadash's upper arm and led him away.

"Take him to a cell." Araakk commanded. "I will ask my father what we shall do with him."

They flung him into a damp, drafty cell and left him. "What will become of me?" Rabadash put his head in his hands, brushing his dark locks to the side.

He spent a long cold night huddled in the cell. Faint sounds floated in from the main hall, but no activity could be seen. All that next day he wondered of what had become of the young lady that he had tried to rescue and about Susan. He hoped she hadn't fallen into the hands of these villains.

The Defender of Maidens had failed…for now.

…

Araakk marched into his father's council room. "Father," he interrupted the current conversation that was going on between Lord Adrinnd and one of his advisors.

"What is it?" He said, clearly annoyed by his son. "I am very busy."

"That devil Rabadash attacked me!" He complained. "I put him in a cell after defeating him in a short dual."

"Why did he attack you?" Adrinnd's eyebrows shot up.

"He was trying to rescue Arwen." He informed. "He thought she was Susan."

"So he knows Susan…" Lord Adrinnd said quietly, mulling over the situation.

"Yes," Araakk nodded. "What shall we do with Rabadash?"

"Leave him in the cell for a while. We can decide what to do with him later." Adrinnd picked up his goblet that was filled with a black wine. It was set before him on the table, along with his meal that had been taken away hours ago. "We have much more important things to discus."

Araakk's eyes lit up. "Have you found the horn?"

"No, we haven't discovered its location." Adrinnd replied.

"Why must we have the lady's horn to proceed?" The advisor inquired.

"We don't need it to proceed, but we could use it as a great weapon against our enemy." Adrinnd said. "If we have Susan's horn, we can overtake Narnia in an instant."

"Why can't we take it now?" The advisor asked.

"There is a strange magical barrier that lies between the Western Wild and Narnia. Only Narnian creatures can enter through the portal from that side and only one person can enter back through it on this side." Adrinnd explained. "We can't take an army through the portal without using the magic of the Queen's horn. Unfortunately we have not yet found it, much less stolen it."

"What would you have me do, father?" Araakk queried.

"Nothing at the moment," Adrinnd said. "I'm sure I'll have something for you later."

"What about Rabadash?" Araakk turned to leave.

"I'll punish him severely."


	16. Change of Plans

**This is a bit of a filler chapter. I decided to shorten it and post so you wouldn't have to wait so long. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully before the first week of August expires! :) Thanks for the reviews! **

**Change of Plans**

"Lord Adrinnd," a guard dashed into the council room at dawn the next morning.

"What is it?" He demanded harshly. "I am extremely busy this morning."

"Something is going on down on the Pelennor Plains." He said hastily.

"Something?" His eyebrows shot up. "What is happening?"

"It seems to me that Aragorn is assembling an army in the field. They are pitching pavilions as we speak."

"What?" Lord Adrinnd's eyes blazed with shocked fury. "They weren't supposed to know of our location. Who –" He stopped short. "Those blasted hobbits! They escaped and told Aragorn where we were."

"What should we do, sir?" The soldier asked.

"I'll tell you what we will do," he flew into a rage, "We will gather our forces and march upon them at dawn!"

"Yes, sir," the guard bowed. "Shall I inform the troops?"

"Don't be daft, of course you should!" Adrinnd stormed. "Tell Araakk to come here."

"Yes, sir," the man left.

…

Peter, Legolas, and Gimli rode through the night and the next day to reach Minas Tirith as soon as possible. When they arrived, they saw thousands of canvas tents pitched on the plain. Riding up, they spotted Aragorn near the middle of the encampment arranging his men.

"What's going on, laddie?" Gimli demanded as they dismounted.

"We have found the identity and location of our enemy." Aragorn said shortly.

"Where are they?" Gimli shaded his eyes, gazing out over the fields.

"There," Aragorn pointed at the mountain range. "They have a fortress in the mountains. How they got there and established the force no one knows, however I have a lot to do and little time to do it in." He looked at Peter. "Who is your friend?"

"Aragorn, this is King Peter of Narnia." Legolas introduced as the two men shook hands and bowed slightly to each other.

"It is an honor to meet you sir." Aragorn greeted warmly. "I met your brother only last night."

"Edmund?" Peter inquired. "Where is he? How did he get here?"

"He's back in the city, gathering more troops." Aragorn said. "How he got here is too long of a story, but he fit the missing puzzle pieces together with me."

"Missing pieces?" Peter raised his eyebrows. "What on earth is going on?"

"We're preparing to battle our enemies."

"Enemies? What enemies?" Peter asked again.

"The men who took your sister is now threatening to destroy us." Aragorn said plainly.

"Took my sister?" Peter's eyes went wide. "You mean Susan?"

"Yes, but that's another long story." Aragorn motioned him forward. "Come with me and I will explain a bit about what has been going on."

…

Edmund jumped on Feriland as he told the whole story of getting lost in the Western Wild and how he and Peter came to Middle Earth in search of Susan.

"Where is the High King now, your majesty?" He asked, taking flight.

"He was near Isenguard the last time I knew, but he has probably headed here to Gondor by now." Edmund glanced behind his shoulder, watching Minas Tirith's lights fade.

He had spent the day helping Aragorn gather his soldiers. The peaceful silence that hung in the air made him want to drop off to sleep. To forget how sleepy he was, Edmund peered up at the stars, looking for new constellations.

"You're rather quiet, King Edmund." Feriland spoke. "Is something wrong?"

"I cannot help but feel a strange sense of dread." Edmund murmured. "I think it may be because we are flying into danger without being familiar with the enemy or the terrian."

"It may be that you are just tired, your majesty." Feriland suggest.

"Maybe that's it." Edmund yawned. "We should be silent now, we are nearing the mountains."

Araakk sulked into the council room. "What is it, Father? There are many things to do with the battle nearing."

"I wanted to talk about our newest prisoner." Adrinnd leaned back in his chair.

"Rabadash?"

"Yes, I have thought of the perfect punishment that will dispose of him almost immediately." He grinned with malice etched into every part of his face.

"And how," Araakk used a sarcastic tone, "Are you going to accomplish that feat?"

"Well, _son,_" Adrinnd used the same voice, "I am going to send him to the front lines."

"And I assume you want me to carry out the punishment?" Araakk inquired.

"Who else would I ask?"

…

Rabadash cursed under his breath. Here he was trying to find Susan and everything had backfired on him. If only he could get his hands on Araakk! He would teach him a lesson he would never forget.

His cell door swung open and his adversary stepped through the door. "Come on." Araakk barked, pointing out the door.

"What is going on?" Rabadash demanded.

"My father has thought of the perfect penalty for you." Araakk snarled. "You are to serve on the front line of our troops." He held out Rabadash's sword. "Here's your weapon. Now march ahead of me so I can keep my eye on you."

Rabadash took his sword, glaring viciously at the other prince. "You'll pay for what you have done." He muttered angrily.

"And you will die this morning." Araakk retorted.

They went out into the main hall where the soldiers were assembling. Rabadash took his place on the edge of the group as Araakk watched him carefully. The line of men began moving towards the cavern's entrance. As soon as the evil prince was out of sight, Rabadash looked for an escape. Spotting a little alcove, he moved slowly to the hideout and stood stalk still in the shadows. Now, if only he could find the girl he had tried to rescue…

…

Lucy mounted her horse and followed Eowyn to the front of the company. It had been slow moving across Rohan with the large company. The evening before they had been attacked by a small band of foolish orcs and forced to wait out a storm the day before.

Eowyn and Lucy had become the best of friends by the time they had pulled out for their fifth day of travel. Today was the day they planned to reach Gondor and Minas Tirith. The sun had not yet risen and the air was still cool and fresh.

"What do you think will happen today, Lucy?" Eowyn laughed. "We've had a storm and an attack. I wonder what else is in store for us."

"I don't know." Lucy responded. "Hopefully nothing. However, I have a feeling something is bound to happen."

They stopped for lunch on the boarder of Gondor. Everyone was enjoying the refreshments, telling stories, and laughing as two scouts dashed madly to King Eomer. Suddenly, everyone was silent; knowing something terrible must have been discovered.

"Minas Tirith and Aragorn's army is under attack." The riders spoke swiftly. "They need reinforcements immediately."

Eomer was silent for a moment, and then he raised his voice. "Break camp, we leave immediately."

...

**I apologize for the lame chapter. The next one will be better and longer.**


	17. Battle Joined

**This chapter was written faster than I thought it would! :) Thank you all for your kind ****reveiws****! I apologize for the long delay. As some of you know, I was out for three months because of a broken wrist and elbow. But I'm back and ready to update! I hope you all will forgive me for my long delay! I really hope you enjoy this action packed chapter. :) Merry Christmas!**

**Battle Joined**

The sun's first rays glittered over the horizon announcing the arrival of dawn. This was the morning of battle. The company had gotten word the day before that they needed to advance immediately, however they were delayed. Lucy sat with her back to the busy encampment and her face towards the sun. The morning was still, not even a breeze stirred in the heather. The Queen of Narnia felt tension in the air; something was bound to happen soon. A great storm had slowed their progress the night before and they were forced to stop three leagues from Minas Tirith.

"What troubles the lady this glorious morning?"

Lucy's breath caught. "Don't scare me so, Beriadan!"

"My apologies, I did not intend to startle you." He sat down beside her. "What is on your mind?"

Lucy's gaze flitted back towards the horizon. "I feel in my heart that something is going to happen that I cannot control."

"Evil has a tendency to tangle the soul." Beriadan comforted. "Fear has destroyed many a strong man."

"Fear is absent; it's the not knowing that makes me wary." She fingered the hilt of her dagger.

"Is that what troubles you?" He asked softly, his eyes lingering on her face.

"No," Lucy sighed. "Why would Aslan allow all of this to happen? Why am I here?"

"Aslan?" Beriadan said thoughtfully. "He was the one who helped you defeat the White Witch, correct?"

"Yes," Lucy nodded, "He is my best friend."

"Maybe He sent you here to help us."

"Well, I guess that could be true, but why couldn't my siblings and I come together? Why was my sister kidnapped?" She pondered.

"I do not have the answers to those questions, but I am sure that Aslan is going to work everything out for the best." He reassured her.

"How would you know what Aslan is like?" She glanced at him.

He put his arm around her shoulder, "Because you told me what He is like; if He is half what you described, than we are in good hands."

She smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you that Eowyn is looking for you."

"Where is she?" Lucy stood.

"I believe she was saddling her horse over near her pavilion."

"Thanks," she called over her shoulder, making her way back through the camp.

She found Eowyn with two horses saddled. Eowyn looked unhappy. "Faramir and Eomer has forbidden us to ride any further. We are heading back to Edoras."

"Why? The battle is to be in Minas Tirith and my sister is somewhere in Gondor." Lucy's face puckered.

"They do not want us to be injured or kidnapped." Eowyn said shortly.

"I refuse to ride back to Edoras. If my brothers were here, they would allow me to go into battle." Lucy disagreed.

"You are under my protection, whether your brothers would allow you to go or not, I will not let you travel any further." Eomer walked up behind them.

"I must go and help rescue my sister, besides I wouldn't be in the battle. I could help out with the wounded." Lucy suggested.

"There is too great a risk. You cannot go." With that final word, Eomer went to attend to his horse.

"Come." Eowyn said, mounting. "We must depart."

"I cannot go." Lucy shook her head.

"You must go. Eomer is sending a few guards to keep any threat away." Eowyn insisted. She leaned down to whisper. "I'll get you to Minas Tirith, but it will take time." She winked and rode east.

…

Edmund's eyes shot open from his doze as a cold bead of water hit his cheek. The wind had picked up considerably since Feriland had taken flight. "Is a storm brewing?"

"Indeed it is, your majesty," He spoke above the sound of the wind. "The storm is about a mile off."

"Should we land?" Edmund inquired uneasily.

"I have flown in many a storm, King Edmund; this should not hinder our flight." He said bravely.

Just then, a great gale of wind and torrent of rain swooped down upon them. Feriland fought the wind that blew through the canyon near the enimies' doorstep. The lightning thundered in anger. Feriland descended lower into the valley as Edmund probed the darkness for any sign of the enemy.

"There!" Edmund shouted above the wind. "I see a light down below. Circle around so I can get a better look at it."

Feriland obeyed, making a sharp turn to the left, he flew down and slowed. Edmund saw two points of light on the outcropping of a rock. He recognized the lights as two torches being held by two men. Feriland made another pass and the King of Narnia saw a large opening of a cave. The light that came from within revealed many men and beasts, assembling.

"They are mounting an attack," Edmund said. "We must turn back and warn the others."

Feriland began to ascend and turn back towards the west. A flash of lightning and the roar of thunder cracked horribly close. Another flash came and Feriland let out a groan.

"My King, something is lodged in my wing. I won't be able to fly back to Minas Tirith." The loyal creature struggled to stay in the air.

Edmund knew that they were in for a crash landing. "Land somewhere on the other side of the canyon, preferably in a wooded area."

Feriland didn't say anything, but folded his wings and dived. The steep descend was stopped short as Feriland unfurled his wings. The trees on the mountain came rushing up to meet them as the Griffin tried to slow down.

Edmund knew that Feriland wouldn't be able to slow them enough before they hit the trees. Bracing himself, he put his arms around his head. They crashed through the trees, Feriland taking the brunt of the crash and fell to the ground. Edmund was thrown off the Griffin and landed on his side.

Pain exploded in his head and was quickly followed by a soothing darkness.

…

"Father," Araakk ran into the room. "One of the scouts found a spy."

Lord Adrinnd looked up from the documents that were spread out before him. "When and where?"

"A few hours ago," Araakk replied. "The guards on the balcony spotted a large bird circling above them. They said it seemed to be carrying someone."

"Did they let it escape?" Adrinnd inquired.

"No, one of them shot the bird down." Araakk informed.

"Good," stated his father, "Send a search party out to look for the enemy. I don't want the news of our ambush to reach Aragorn."

"What are we going to do with Susan and Arwen?" Araakk asked. "They won't give up Gondor or Narnia."

"Well, my dear boy, when the battle is well under way and we know that our victory is sure, we will kill them. If the battle is going poorly, we still have something to bargin with." Adrinnd smiled evilly. "What about our friend Rabadash?"

"I made sure he was sent to the front lines a while ago." Araakk replied. "The first wave of the attack has already been launched."

"Very well," Adrinnd sighed, "Send me information on how the battle his going. I am trying to figure out how to get the portal to expand without Queen Susan's horn."

"Of course father," Araakk bowed and left.

…

"Aslan!" I gasped as the golden shape of the Lion flashed before me. The damp, musky smell of the dungeon gave way to a sweet aroma that smelled like the first day of spring.

"Daughter of Eve," Aslan addressed me. "You and your friends have much work ahead of you."

"But Aslan, what can I do?" I looked around my prison. "I'm stuck here."

"You will not be here long, but listen," he spoke. "Evil magic is at work in this place. To save Narnia, you must find the leader of this army and destroy what he is doing."

"Save Narnia?" I wondered. "Why does Narnia need to be saved? I thought it was Gondor that was in trouble."

"Daughter, you must listen closely and follow everything I say." Aslan spoke sternly. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Aslan," I nodded solemnly. "What must I do?"

"Find the man that is destroying this world and that which you come from. You must take him, but do not kill him, for it is not you to decide his fate. Secondly, the person I will send to free you from this prison will not have the power to deal with the darkness that is here. You must not be distracted." Aslan commanded.

"What about getting back to Narnia when this is all over?" I asked.

"You will get back the same way from which you came." Aslan said softly. "Now remember what I have told you."

"Of course, Aslan," I responded.

Suddenly without a sound or the flash in which He came…the Great Lion vanished.

"He said someone would come to free me soon…" I sighed. "I wonder how soon it will be."

…

Rabadash waited until the first line of soldiers had left. He walked out of his hiding place, pretending to get things ready for the battle. However, all he was really doing was looking for the dark haired woman that was a prisoner. He hoped she would have information of Queen Susan.

He was not very concerned about being caught. The only person he had to avoid was Prince Araakk. As long as his enemy didn't see him, he was a regular man preparing for war.

Rabadash retraced his steps and found the passage in which he fought Araakk. He began looking into different rooms. The first two rooms he walked into were merely storage rooms. The third room was down a short hall that branched off from the corridor.

Rattling the doorknob, he stepped into a dark room. Grasping a torch from the wall, he entered. His breath caught in his throat for he realized that he had stumbled upon an important discovery. This was no prison, nor a storage room.

The room was richly decorated. Carpets lined the floor and tapestries were hung on the wall. The furniture was made of a dark wood that looked almost black and a bed stood erect in one corner. A table stood near the center of the room and a crudely made fireplace sat along one wall.

Examining the room closely, something caught Rabadash's eye. A sliver latch protruded from the wall near the fireplace. Opening the latch, a door swung open and the Calormen Prince peered inside a small tunnel. Bending down, he entered and walked about five paces until he reached a dead end.

"Blasted tunnel," he muttered. "This must lead to somewhere." He felt along the wall again and found another lever.

Another door flew open, revealing a secret chamber. Stepping inside, Rabadash began searching the room. He bumped into something. Holding his torch high, he found that he had bumped into a trunk. The latch wasn't locked, so he lifted the lid and gasped.

"Queen Susan's bow and quiver!" He lifted the wooden bow out carefully. "Araakk must have her held captive somewhere. I must go find her."

Suddenly he heard something grinding. Spinning around he saw that the door to the secret tunnel had closed, shutting him in the room. Glancing at his torch, he saw that it began to dim as it burned lower.

"What am I going to do?"

…

Peter rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had been quite tired from yesterday's adventure, but awoke before the sun's rays had lit the sky. Standing up from his pallet, he opened the flap of his pavilion and peered out.

Most of the soldiers were still in their beds. A few were milling around the camp, but the activity was minimal. Peter had hoped to see Edmund the day before; however, he left on a mission before he had to chance to see him.

Peter spotted Aragorn sitting next to a small fire gazing into the flames. The Narnian King sat next to his newest friend. "Is there something on your mind?" He inquired softly.

Aragorn gave him a weary expression. "I am worried about my Queen that went missing with your sister."

"Then I guess I know how you feel." Peter sighed. "Have you gotten any rest, my friend?"

"Little," He spoke quietly. "My mind doesn't let me rest comfortably on the eve of battle."

"Well it is dark, why don't you try to get some sleep? I will make sure everything is fine." Peter suggested.

"Alright," Aragorn agreed. "Thank you, Peter." He got up from the fire and disappeared into his tent.

Peter stayed near the fire for a few minutes and then decided to go on a walk. The morning was fresh and pale. The grass smelled of the dew that had collected upon its stalks that night. The golden rays of the sun began to light the sky, hailing the morning.

Peter gazed at the mountains thinking about the battle ahead. He decided to head back to camp a few minutes later to see if Edmund had returned, but something didn't feel right. Peter glanced back toward the mountains and saw something like a black mist crawling on the ground. _That's strange. _He thought as he tried to figure out what the smoke or mist was.

Suddenly it hit him. That was no mist, nor any kind of smoke, that was an army…an army coming to crush Aragorn's troops.

Racing back to camp, he shouted, "To arms! Take up your weapons! The enemy is upon us!" The soldiers stumbled out of their pavilions still half-asleep and looking dazed.

He jumped into Aragorn's tent. "Get up, the enemy is upon us!"

Aragorn launched to his feet and began putting on his armor as quickly as he could. Peter departed and put on his own armor. Grasping his blade, he clasped it around his waist. Spotting Susan's horn, he secured it around his belt. Saddling his steed, he swung up into the saddle.

"Where are my horsemen?" He yelled.

Legolas trotted up. "The men of Gondor are foot soldiers, only a few have horses."

"Well let the horsemen join me and the others follow Aragorn." He responded.

"Peter!" Aragorn shouted. "Go around the camp and tell the men to assemble upon the plain."

Peter nodded and galloped off, "Every man report for duty upon the plain." After his job was done, he found Aragorn. "What's our new plan?"

"We have none, but to meet them head on." Aragorn said. "I have two dozen horsemen and I am placing them under your command. You must join battle after my men and I do."

"No," Peter said, "That won't work. Everyone knows that horses do the most damage in the front. My troop will clear the way for you."

"I cannot ask you to go to the front." Aragron disagreed. "This is my country, my people."

"I am also fighting for my country." Peter insisted, "Besides the horses are faster than the men."

"It's too risky." Aragorn protested.

"To risky? For whom?" Peter inquired; knowing the first in the charge had the highest fatality rate. "My men are ready and yours is yet to assemble. We must hold them off our camp and the city."

Aragorn nodded. "Be careful."

"I will," Peter responded.

Galloping to the front of his horsemen, he lined them up. "Men, I know I am not your king, but I am here before you to fight for the same thing you fight for. You fight to save your families, city, country, and king. This day we do not fight as friends, we stand as brothers. So brothers, Gondor will not fall until every man in this great country has resisted the enemy. Men of courage, men of honor, stand now and prove that you are worthy men of Gondor."

A cry sprang from every tongue; the fire had been kindled. Peter sat in the saddle in front of the company. Legolas rode next to him. Gimli had stayed behind with the infantry.

"Now, men, for the love of your king and for the love of Aslan!" Peter commanded the charge, holding up his sparkling sword.

The battle was officially joined.


	18. Enemy Territory

**Well, I am finally updating this story! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next update will hopefully come soon! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews!  
**

**Enemy Territory**

Edmund's head throbbed as he blinked. Groaning he wondered why his head hurt so much. The fog cleared a little from his head and he was able to look around. He saw a Griffin a few feet away from him, motionless. Suddenly his memory came back to him like a clap of thunder.

Gasping, he tried to stand and get his sense of direction. The movement was too swift and he fell upon his knees, his head spinning. His side hurt and his left hand was useless. Groaning again, Edmund felt for his sword and was relieved to find it secured to his side.

He slowly surveyed the damage that his body had suffered. "A few broken ribs, a headache, and a broken hand." He muttered to himself. "I hope Feriland is alright." He staggered over to the faithful friend.

Feriland was still breathing, but barely. Edmund placed his hand upon the beast's noble crest. "Are you alright, my friend?" He murmured quietly.

The Griffin did not speak. Edmund was very concerned, but had no choice. He had to abandon him and go find some help. Before he left, Edmund found the source of his friend's crash, an arrow, and pulled it from among the feathers. He grimly concluded that his enemies had seen them and shot the noble bird out of the sky.

After putting his sore hand into a makeshift sling, Edmund studied the land. They had landed in a wooded area above the canyon, on the enemy's side. The nearest dwelling was the enemy's lair.

Edmund began to formulate a dangerous plan. He must sneak into the enemy's encampment, find out what they are doing, steal a horse, and ride back to Minas Tirith for help.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Edmund took one last look at his friend and turned to descend the steep incline. The Narnian King slipped and slid down the side of the mountain, grasping onto the trees for support. Every few minutes, he would stop and listen. The wood was desolate and silent.

Edmund finally reached the outcropping where he first spotted the enemy's hideout. He now saw that it was a lookout of sorts. As he hid behind a tree, he watched the entrance. Down below he could spot the main entrance, but there was no way he was going down there.

A lone guard stood before the mouth of the cave. Edmund looked down at his sword. "Of course I would break my left hand." He muttered, switching his scabbard to the opposite side of his body so he could draw it out with his right hand.

He approached silently and swiftly, dispatching the guard quickly. Edmund quickly threw on the man's helmet and breastplate, hoping no one would notice the height difference. The king hid the body in a nearby bush after expending much effort, then he sauntered into his enemy's fortress.

No one seemed to notice the young man with the bandaged arm. Everyone merely assumed he was one of the wounded from the battle that was raging down below on the plain. Edmund began to explore the cavern for a horse or for more information of his adversaries.

After turning down a few short halls and finding nothing, he found a room with its door wide open. Grasping a torch off the wall, he entered the dark room. He found nothing of interest until he searched the back wall. He saw that a dark passage led to some other place.

Edmund followed the passage until he came up against a dead end. Studying the wall, he found a lever and pulled it up. A door slid back, revealing a secret room. Stepping in, Edmund was suddenly forced to let go of the torch and drew his sword.

A man, not a few years older than himself challenged him. Edmund fought hard until he looked at the face of the man. "Rabadash!" He jumped back and threw off his helmet. "It's me, Edmund."

Rabadash suddenly stopped. "Edmund?"

…

Rabadash cursed under his breath, but began looking for a way of escape. He strapped Susan's bow and quiver onto his back and glanced around the room in the dim torchlight.

Spotting a small opening near the ceiling, he decided to try to reach it and climb out. Pushing the trunk up against the stone, he jumped up onto it. The tunnel still hung about three feet above him. Bending his knees, he jumped up, trying to reach the opening. Failing, he was about to attempt a second round when he heard a noise.

Spinning, Rabadash saw that a dark figure stood on the threshold of the room, holding a torch. Running, he went to challenge his new opponent. Unleashing his sword, he began fighting with quick precise sword strokes.

His foe was clearly surprised by the attack and was barely able to defend himself. Rabadash thought that he would soon finish him off.

Suddenly the person jumped back, out of the range of Rabadash's sword stokes and shouted, "Rabadash?" The man ripped off his helmet.

"Edmund?" Rabadash stopped in mid-swing. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," Edmund put his sword back as the two shook hands. "What are you doing here?"

"That's rather a long story too." Rabadash spoke. "I sure am glad to see you."

"I am glad to see a friendly face in this evil place." Edmund suddenly looked at him wearily for a second. "You aren't helping the people here are you?"

Rabadash shook his head. "No, well, I was, but not anymore." He remembered what he had found. "Look," he extended the bow, "I found this in here. I was just about to start looking for Susan when the door shut, trapping me in here."

"I see," Edmund said. "Let's go find her."

Rabadash nodded. "Follow me." He led the way out of the passage and shut it behind him. "I'm actually supposed to be out on the front lines battling whoever is out there. I stayed back because I saw a prisoner that looked like Susan and wanted to ask her if she knew where your sister was. That's when I found the room and Susan's bow." He explained.

Edmund nodded. "I see. How did you end up on the front lines?"

"Punishment," Rabadash said angrily, "But that's a really long story. I'll tell you later."

They reached the hall when they heard a shout. "Rabadash!" A man about their age ran towards them.

"Who is that?" Edmund asked.

"Trouble," Rabadash replied. "We have to split up. Look for Susan. I'll see you later."

Edmund nodded and ran the down the hall in the opposite direction. Rabadash slammed his helmet on and turned to face the person who had called. "Who's Rabadash?" He inquired.

The guard ran up and peered at him. "Rabadash, you know, the Prince from Calormen?"

"Oh," Rabadash said, "I remember hearing about him. Do I look like him?"

"I thought you did." The guard said uncertainly. "Sorry about the misconception."

"That's alright, my friend," he clapped the man on the shoulder. "Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"Of course, sir," the man nodded.

…

Peter urged his horse onward toward the battle. The horsemen of Gondor followed loyally, raising their swords. Aragorn was not far behind; he hurried to organize his troops.

The enemy advanced weapons in hand. There were at least twenty-five thousand men rushing towards Peter's troop of a dozen horsemen. Peter and his men rode fearlessly down the hill upon the dark line of enemies.

Legolas was the first to release his attack upon their adversaries. After the few strides, he had released some of his arrows. As they charged into the fray, he released his blades.

Peter drew his sword while his heart skipped a beat. This battle would determine the fate of both his world and that of Aragorn's whole kingdom. His first stroke fell with vengeance upon his foes.

…

I sighed. _When am I going to be rescued? No matter how romantic it is, I still hate being the damsel in distress._

Her heart gave a great leap when she heard someone rushing down the hall toward her. She swallowed hard when she saw who it was. Jumping to her feet, she looked into her visitor's eyes finding wicked intent.

"What are you doing here, Arrakk?" She spat. "Isn't there a war to be fought?"

He sneered. "I know what will give me the upper hand in this war." He entered the cell and drew his sword. "I'm sure your friends will accept their demise after they find out you are dead."

I narrowed my eyes, "If you kill me, horrible vengeance will be upon you and your rabble. My brothers will never back down even if I lay dead. If anything, that will give them all the more incentive to defeat you."

Arrakk snarled like a starving animal. "I have had enough of your sharp tongue." He growled, advancing upon me. "Now you will pay for all the insults you have given me."

As he stalked closer to me, I pressed myself up against the wall of the cell. I was not afraid of death, but every second I could delay him gave me some hope of being rescued. Unfortunately, he had me cornered. There was no escape.

_I thought you were sending me someone to free me Aslan, not someone to harm me! _My mind cried as I tried to keep my fear from showing. _Help me, Aslan! Help me now!_

_...  
_

Lucy rode solemnly beside Eowyn. The day was bright and sunny, but the young Queen's mood was not. Her mind could only think of the plight of her siblings. She fidgeted in her saddle as she waited for Eowyn to make her move.

At noon, Lucy decided she had waited long enough. "We cannot keep going, Eowyn," she hissed, "The battle is certainly well underway by now."

"Be patient," Eowyn hushed her, "We have to wait for the right moment."

"No," Lucy raised her voice, "I can't wait another second!"

Spinning her horse around, she galloped away from the company and back toward the battlefield. She faintly could hear Eowyn and the others calling for her, but she did not look back. There was no way the Valiant Queen of Narnia was going to ride in the opposite direction of the battle when there were soldiers who needed assistance.

Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Eowyn and the rest perusing her, but there was no way she was going to stop. To her left, she saw something moving in the distance. She wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't want to find out. Eowyn and the rest finally caught up with her horse.

"M'lady," one of the solider said, "We are here to keep you safe and escort you _away _from the battle."

"No," Lucy said firmly, "Don't you see? My family is in danger and I must put forth my efforts to help them. My cordial is a lifesaving tool that I must use against our enemies. I am not afraid of our foes, nor of danger. Let me go and save the ones I love, let me save your countrymen, let me save lives that would otherwise end needlessly."

Eowyn gazed admiringly at the young Queen. She liked the courage this girl put forth and helped her plead her case. "Let us go and defend the people, cites, and lands that we love. Let us go with the desire to free this realm and the world in which the great land of Narnia lies. For what is a world without freedom? We will no longer be safe if the good strongholds of Middle Earth fall." She persuaded. "Let us fight for our lands and our freedom!"

The soldiers conversed in low tones together and finally consented to go with the maidens to reclaim the liberty of the nations.

...

Aragorn tried to hold his men together. They had been fighting for nearly two hours and the enemy definitely had the stronger advantage. The King of Gondor watched in horror as his men fell right and left. He kept glancing toward the west, hoping reinforcements would arrive, but none came.

The situation was dire and Aragorn knew his men wouldn't last until dusk. He needed help badly. The one thing that gave him hope was Peter. The King of Narnia fought gallantly on top of his white horse. His skill with the blade was great and his strokes powerful. Aragorn knew that Peter would stand with him to the end.

At the heat of noon, Peter managed to speak with Aragorn briefly. "Do we draw back to the city and retreat? The men cannot last much longer."

"Yes, sound the call, we retreat back into the city." Aragorn shouted. "We should have never come out here."

Peter nodded, giving the order to sound the call of retreat, but the retreat was short lived. As soon as the men turned to retreat back to the city, they saw something that crushed their hopes. The enemy was waiting for them; they were between the retreating men and the city.

There was no choice, but to fight to the end. And that end was sure to come swiftly.


	19. Hope Rises

**Hello again my fellow readers! This is probably the fastest update I have done for a long time! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you would review the story that would be most appreciated! :) I would also like the give a special shout-out to all my faithful anonymous reviewers. Thanks so much for your support! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Hope Rises**

"Ten, eleven, twelve," Legolas muttered under his breath, keeping count of the people he fell. He could hear Gimli's gruff voice shouting, "Three!" The battle had only begun a few seconds ago and the Elf thought he was doing fairly well.

Upon his horse, Legolas felt like he had good position. Peter rode beside him, dispatching the enemy with his long sword. He led the charge well and now they were hacking through the lines of the enemy. Aragorn followed swiftly behind, bringing his infantry.

After another few minutes, Legolas jumped off his horse, to gain better balance when fighting with his blades. Peter dismounted too, so he wouldn't be as big of a target. They were both fighting brilliantly.

Suddenly, beside him, Legolas heard someone groan. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Peter fall to his knees. The Elf sheathed his blades. Stringing his bow in a split second, he fell the man that was about to finish Peter off. Moving in, he covered his friend.

...

Out of the corner of his eye, Aragorn saw Peter go down. His heart drummed in his chest as his last thread of hope vanished. He would never forgive himself if he let the young noble king fall. He began edging his way toward the fallen king, hoping that he wasn't dead or fatally wounded.

Aragorn could see the men around Peter were trying to defend him. Finally, Aragorn reached the King of Narnia. He saw that he was breathing, but clutching his side. "Are you all right, my friend?" He inquired.

"A blade clipped my side, but I think I will be fine." Peter grunted.

"You should head back to the camp." Aragorn suggested.

"No, I couldn't do that." He protested, "Hand me my sword."

Aragorn picked up the Narnian sword, handing it to Peter. Helping him stand, he tried to convince his comrade to go back to the camp. "I can take care of things here on the battlefield. Go and bind up your wound."

"No," he shook his head, "I will not leave you."

Aragorn helped Peter up, clapping his shoulder. "You're a good man, Peter."

Peter nodded in acknowledgment and held his blade up, engaging his first enemy since his fall. The two kings fought side-by-side, hoping someone would come with aid. All around them, they could see their friends falling to the sheer mass of the enemy. Peter knew their troop wouldn't be able to withstand another half hour of this attack.

Quarter of an hour later, Peter heard something behind him. Glancing over his shoulder as he delivered another fatal blow, he saw something that caused his heart to leap. A troop of horsemen and Elves stood, awaiting their charge. Elrond, Galadriel, and Eomer had come to help.

...

Eomer reined in his excited horse who could feel horror of battle in the air. He evaluated the battle's dire situation for only a half a second. His herald sat on his horse next to him, awaiting the signal to charge.

Taking his horse and galloping down the line of horsemen, he began to rally them. "Men of Rohan, we have fought on this ground before, against the terrors of a dark lord. That day left us victorious and today it so shall be again! Today another evil faces us that we must defeat. We must claim another victory here, for Rohan and for the rest of the realm!" He held his sword aloft, pointing the tip to the men of Gondor who fought fiercely below, hailing them, "To our friends!"

"For Rohan!" His horsemen shouted as they charged into the fray. "For Middle Earth!"

Eomer rode strongly to meet their enemies. The men of Gondor began to cheer, renewed with hope. The King of Rohan knew the Elves were not far behind. He was ready to crush this new threat once and for all.

...

Elrond watched Eomer's troop charge down to the battle. They made quick work of the first several lines that the enemy formed. He knew they had to protect the city of Minas Tirith, for at this very moment the enemy was trying to breach into the city that had not yet been repaired from the last battle on the Pelennor Plain.

He was not only commanding those Elves from Rivendel, he was commanding the ones from the Golden Wood as well. Galadriel was to stay behind and make changes accordingly to their battle strategy. They had both heard that the Dwarves and Elves of Mirkwood were coming to their aid as well, but this hadn't been confirmed.

"Elves of Rivendel, of Lothlórien," he shouted, "I know you need no speech to convince you of the nobility of this quest, for you have all come willingly. This evil must be defeated; there must be no other outcome. We make for the city to protect its citizens. To battle!"

The Elves hastened to the city gate to prevent a breech. Thick lines of orcs were there to meet them. Arrows were loosened before they had reached their foes. The Elves engaged with their deadly blades.

The tide in the battle was turning…for now.

...

Adrinnd smiled viciously. The battle was surely to be won, for he had yet to release his secret weapon.

At that moment, his general ran in. "Rohan has come with their horsemen and the Elves have come too. What are we to do?"

"When things get rough in a dual what do you do?" Adrinnd smiled again.

The general was at a loss for what to say. "I-I'm sure I don't know."

"You cheat," Adrinnd laughed, "And win."

"You mean?" The general's dark eyebrows went up.

"Yes," Adrinnd nodded, "Bring out the secret weapon."

...

Eowyn and Lucy rode up to the battle, surveying the scene. The Elves and horsemen of Rohan had engaged the villains, relieving Aragorn and to Lucy's great relief, Peter.

"What should we do?" Eowyn asked as their guards went down to fight with the men of Rohan. "Fight?"

"I'd rather not fight," Lucy shook her head. "Let's go see if we can help in the camp."

"I came here to fight, not to do camp chores." Eowyn said a bit annoyed.

"We will fight if they need us to fight." Lucy said. "Let's go down into the camp and then see what we will do."

Trotting into the camp, they saw no one. The encampment was deserted. The tents fluttered in the late afternoon breeze, moaning in the wind. Everything was a mess, pots littered the ground, campfires were stamped out in haste, and pieces of garb lay around.

"Why is there no one here tending the wounded?" Lucy grumbled.

"They are all in battle. I doubt they can spare someone to help the injured." Eowyn said. "We should go and assist our comrades."

"Yes we should, but not by fighting." Lucy said. "We need to set up an infirmary and quickly."

"You mean wait around on dying men?" Eowyn was against the idea. "We need to go and fight the enemy that is threatening our countries."

"Don't you see?" Lucy inquired. "This is fighting the enemy. The more men we can save the better. Think of their wives and children. Tending the wounded is just as noble as fighting the enemy with a sword."

Eowyn pondered this thought for a moment. "I guess you're correct." She finally said. "Come, let us arrange bedding and begin preparing some food."

Within five minutes, Lucy and Eowyn had a pot of boiling soup going and several beds arranged. Lucy found as many garments as she could, tearing them into strips for bandages. Eowyn started another pot for more soup, kindling another fire.

"We need to begin to bring the wounded." Lucy said. "I have my healing cordial prepared for the direst of injuries and bandages for other more minor wounds."

"Let us use this blanket as a stretcher, for I cannot seem to find any." Eowyn held up a large sheet.

"You could find no stretcher?" Lucy questioned.

"No, I could find none." Eowyn responded.

"Well, I guess we will have to make do with what we have." She sighed. "Let's go."

They walked out onto the battlefield, taking in the horrors which war brought about. The first few men they checked had been dead for a while. The battle had moved more to the north, so they were not in danger of getting injured themselves.

"Please, help," one man groaned as they walked near him. The man who appeared to be from Gondor, looked like he had been lying in the grass for hours. He was missing a leg and had saved himself by administering a tourniquet to his wound. He was pale from pain, but was able to walk with a little help.

Once they had him upright, Lucy guided him back to the camp. She got him into bed, washing his wound and bandaging it. After giving him some food and washing the dirt from his face, she moved to the next man that Eowyn had brought back. This man had a deep gash on his back that seemed to have bled profusely.

For hours, the two women dealt with the injured accordingly. They worked until sunset as the battle raged on. They couldn't really tell who was winning, but they didn't bother with that. They were too busy with their work. By this time, they had more than three dozen men in the camp. They recruited the more capable knights to help attend to the wounded.

Finally, as the last of the sun's rays faded, the other men began to rotate in and out of battle. They were quite relieved to see that the girls had come to help prepare them food and make them comfortable.

Lucy cried out when she saw the battered Peter enter the camp. She held onto him tightly. "How are you? Where's Edmund?"

His face was pale, but he gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine."

She spotted his blooded side. "You're wounded." She gasped.

"Nothing that a little mending won't fix," he replied.

She guided him to a bed on which to lie. Taking off his armor and tunic, she examined his wound. The cut was deep, but had only penetrated the first layer of muscle and hadn't hit the bone. She washed and bandaged him up, giving him food and water.

"Where's Edmund?" She asked again as he ate.

"He went to spy on the enemy for us and hasn't returned." He said quietly.

"You don't think he was caught?"

"How can I be sure?" He shrugged. "He went to find Susan as well."

"What about the battle?" She inquired.

"Both sides are fighting stubbornly. We won't give up and neither are they." He drank quickly. "Aragorn is holding his troops together tremendously well, but I don't know how much longer they will last. Eomer and his troop have had some success, making the enemy retreat about half a mile back toward the mountains. Elrond managed to get his troops into Minas Tirith and is holding. He probably has the best position of us all." He drank his last drop and lay back on his pallet. "Wake me in half an hour, Aragorn needs a rest, though he insisted I go first to get my wound dressed."

"I will," Lucy gave his hand one last squeeze before she returned to her other duties.

She hoped Edmund and Susan were all right.

...

Edmund pushed down the hall, keeping his helmet firmly on his head. His hand ached from its broken state, but he ignored the pain, pressing on. He heard several men discussing the battle that was taking place down on the plain and he hoped that Peter and the rest were all right.

He heard one man boasting about a secret weapon they were about to deploy, which made him move faster. He went down every hall and into every room, he could find. He didn't find Susan, nor anything useful.

On the edge of giving up, he found a little hall that was empty and secluded from the rest of the cave. Glancing about to see if anyone was watching him, he slipped down the hall. Taking a torch off the wall, he found a small dungeon at the end of the corridor.

Peering into the small cell, he saw someone with dark hair. "Susan?" He said as his heart leap to his throat.

The woman looked up, but it was not Susan. Stepping toward the door, the lady asked. "Have you come to kill me?"

"No, of course not." Edmund shook his head. "Who are you?"

"You do not know me?" Her eyebrows arched.

"I'm sorry m'lady, I do not." He said awkwardly. "I am Edmund."

"Edmund?" She whispered. "Are you not Susan's younger brother?"

"Yes, I am." Edmund gasped. "Do you know where my sister is?"

"She is in a different cell and I'm not sure what they have done with her. We were separated two days ago." She informed him. "I am Arwen."

"You're Gondor's Queen and Aragorn's wife are you not?" He gasped.

"I am," she nodded.

Edmund looked around. "Do you have any idea where they keep the keys to this lock, m'lady?"

Before she could answer, they both heard someone coming down the hall. Edmund doused the torch and hid in the shadows. Arwen returned to her place and they were both silent.

A lone guard carrying a torch strode down the hall. He was armed, but unaware of Edmund's presence. In his hand jingled a ring of keys. As he stepped up to unlock the cell door, Edmund jumped out of the shadows, silting his throat immediately. Snatching up the torch, he fiddled with the keys for a moment and unlocked the door.

"Come with me." Edmund motioned to Arwen. "I will take you to safety, but it will be dangerous."

Arwen took the hand he offered, stepping over the dead guard. "My life is in your hands."

"I found the stable earlier, we will go there and acquire a horse." Edmund replied. "The soldiers are busy with the battle at hand and I hope we have little trouble."

"Battle?" Arwen gasped. "What battle?"

"The battle for Middle Earth and Narnia," Edmund said simply, "Now we must be silent."

They rushed down the hall and managed to slip into the stable with little trouble. The other soldiers were more toward the front of the cavern, waiting for their orders to head out to battle. Jumping into the stable, Edmund shut the door softly. There was no one else in the makeshift barn. There were a couple horses in the stable. Edmund spotted a black horse that was sleek and strong. He saddled the horse as Arwen hid behind the stall door.

"We are to ride out?" She inquired softly. "That seems dangerous."

"We have to use the element of surprise. Once we are out of the cavern, we can hide in the woods and make our way back to our friends." He replied, putting a finger to his lips.

Helping her mount, he jumped in front of her. Unleashing his sword, he commanded the horse to fly. The horse shot out of the stable quarters and into the main room. The soldiers were caught off their guard and didn't quite know how to respond. Finally, they snapped to attention, realizing that one of their prisoners were escaping.

Edmund flew out of the main entrance atop the fast steed. Arwen clutched to him as they made down the steep mountainside into the gully. A group of riders flew out of the cavern a minute later, perusing their prisoner. Edmund tossed his helmet off for better vision, turning up a steep slope into the woods. The horse strained against the steepness as they ascended the mountain.

They made their way slowly to the south side of the mountain and caught a glimpse of the plain below them. The sun was the bright orange of sunset and made the grassy field below look like it were on fire. Edmund groaned, pulling up the horse. They had taken the wrong path.

The enemy's whole army stood between them and Minas Tirith.

...

Rabadash kept his visor down and hurried through the cave. He carried Susan's bow and arrows under his dark cape. After searching down several corridors, he spotted Arrakk going down a hall. He followed him, hoping to get his revenge.

He was half way down the hall when he saw the Prince lifting his sword to strike something. Rabadash saw a dark haired figure in front of him and saw that the person wore a dress. Catching the sound of her voice, he knew she was the Queen of Narnia and she was about to be killed by Arrakk.

Rabadash knew he couldn't reach Arrakk before he killed her. Frantically, he looked around for a way to save the Queen. Glancing down he saw her bow in his hands. Whipping out an arrow, he strung the bow. His hands shook. The Prince of Calormen had never been very good with the bow. His aim was terrible and now he wished he had worked harder on his archery.

He knew he had only one shot. His hands trembled as he raised the bow. Pulling back gently, he took a deep breath and released the arrow. The arrow whistled through the air and hit Arrakk squarely in the back. The Prince dropped to the floor, dead.

Rabadash was surprised by his shot, but ran forward to Susan. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she was pale and a bit surprised to see him, "We need to get out of here. Aslan said there was some dark magic that we have to stop." She suddenly stopped. "How did you get here?"

"We have not the time for me to explain." He said quickly. "Where is this dark magic?"


End file.
